High School Never End
by L'Vices
Summary: Guardian sudah dewasa sekarang, mereka bakalan mulai hari-hari mereka jadi murid SMA. Beberapa dari mereka sudah berjauhan, tapi satu tugas dari Tsukasa membuat mereka yang pergi akhirnya kembali buat melakukannya bersama-sama. Tugas yang melibatkan masalah yang lebih rumit daripada yang pernah mereka alami di SD dulu, masalah kedewasaan... (Everybody is a main character!)
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting Plan

_**~Author Speech~**_

Vices: Hei there, all. Akhirnya fic pertama gue jadi juga. Butuh waktu tiga tahun buat akhirnya publish fic ini disini :)

Amu: Kenapa jadi lama banget? Lo liat, mungkin di luar sana udah nggak ada yang inget sama fandom ini. Percuma lo capek-capek nulis -_-

Rima: Nggak ada yang peduli~

Vices: Etdah, jangan ngomong gitu lah. Hargain gue dikit dong, gini-gini juga gue kan ngeship lo semua!

Kukai: Bener tuh, seenggaknya masih ada yang mau repot-repot bikinin kita fic setelah lama nggak ada

Rima: Dia cuma nggak bisa move on sama kita, lo nggak tau aja

Vices: Udehlah kenapa jadi ngomongin gue! Anyway, alasan kenapa akhirnya gue ngepublish fic ini baru sekarang karena gue ngerasa berdosa sama kalian. Tiga tahun belakangan gue bener-bener fall ke Shugo Chara, dan udah ngerencanain buat nulis fic. Karena satu dan lain hal, akhirnya nggak jadi

Ikuto: Bilang aja malu nulis fic shoujo, payah

Vices: Ada benernya juga. Eh, sialan lo! dateng-dateng ngebuka aib orang! Semuanya, anggep pembicaraan tadi nggak ada!

Amu: Yaudahlah gue hargain kerja keras lo. Masih ada yang inget sama Shugo Chara aja udah bagus, apalagi dibikinin fic segala. Berarti kita semua bener-bener ngebekas di hati lo, ya, 'kan? (Amu ngelemparin senyumnya yang paling manis kearah gue)

Vices: W-well, gue lah yang harusnya terima kasih (udah mau mimisan saking nggak kuatnya) yaudah, please roll chapternya dong, Yaya :)

Yaya (terbang dari Jepang langsung ke Bekasi): On The Go!

**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara! itu punyanya Peach-Pit Sensei. Yang gue punya cuma fic ini, dan OC yang mungkin bakal gue masukin. Kalo kebetulan Peach-Pit Sensei khilaf dan ngasih lisensinya buat gue, Shugo Chara! bakalan gue bikinin episode yang ngalahin panjang episodenya sinetron jam 7 malem.

**Warning**

Bisa jadi fic ini susah dimengerti, belom juga grammar error yang kebanyakan. Hati-hati juga buat readers cewek, karena bisa dimodusin. Pokoknya lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo masih sayang mata kalian.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**The Meeting Plan**

**Amu's POV**

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Daia, cepet bangun! Tolong bantu aku siap-siap!"

Begitu aku menoleh, keempat Shugo Chara-ku keluar dari telur mereka dengan malas. Mereka ini...

Oh iya, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Amu Hinamori. Sekarang aku sudah 15 tahun, dan baru saja lulus dari Seiyo _Academy of Middle School_. Dan di akhir musim panas ini akan jadi tahun pertamaku lanjut ke _High School_. Demi alasan kepercayaan, akhirnya aku memutuskan masuk ke Seiyo _High School_. Orangtuaku pun setuju, kata mereka aku berhutang banyak pada Seiyo. Satu hal dari sedikit hal yang kusetujui dari omongan mereka.

"Apa sih, Amu-_chan_, pagi-pagi sudah berisik? Sekarang kan hari Minggu. Lagipula biasanya 'kan kami yang bangun duluan." Ran menghampiriku sambil kucek-kucek mata.

"Jangan-jangan kau kira ini hari Senin ya, _desu_~?" Timpal Suu yang masih menguap.

Mereka sudah kelewatan, "Jangan mentang-mentang aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi, lalu kalian anggap aku delusional," Tukasku tersinggung. "Sudahlah, bantu aku dulu, deh, nanti kujelaskan sambil sarapan. Miki!"

"Iya, Iya. _Drew, Draw, Drawn_!" Miki yang baru bangun mulai menggambar dan penampilanku seketika berubah.

**~Time Skip~**

"Jadi ada apa, sih? Ada janji ya?" Tanya Daia.

Aku meraih gelas susu yang disodorkan Suu lalu meneguknya sedikit. "Mhm. Tadi Rima menelepon..."

"Benarkah?! Rima-_chan_ menelepon? Dia sudah kembali dari California?" Ran berseru antusias.

"Iya, katanya dia dan lainnya..."

"Apa, yang lainnya juga ada, _desu~_?!" Suu berseru tepat didepan wajahku.

"Uh, iya. Nagihiko dan Kukai..." Aku menyeka wajahku yang terkena percikan liurnya Suu, Eww. (**A/N: **Sorry Suu lovers!)

"Aku gak sabar ketemu mereka," Ujar Miki dari balik buku gambarnya

Ini gimana, sih? Aku mulai jengkel deh! "Hei! Berhenti menyelaku! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Seruku yang membuat mereka kaget.

"Ah, iya Amu-_chan_. Maaf, silakan teruskan," Ujar Daia sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, "Di telepon tadi Rima bilang para _Guardian_ akan berkumpul di Seiyo _Gakuen_. Dia bilang, sih, semuanya mau datang, dan ada hal penting yang mau dibicarakan Tsukasa katanya." Jelasku.

"Mungkin ini reuni, Amu-_chan_!" Seru Ran bersemangat.

"Bisa jadi. Lagipula 'kan sekarang minggu terakhir musim panas." Miki berkesimpulan.

"Yah, mungkin," Aku tersenyum. Reuni ya? Udah lama juga aku gak bertemu mereka. Rima dan Nagihiko sudah lama ngelanjutin sekolah ke luar tahun berlalu sejak kami lulus dari Seiyo _Elementary_ dan kami belum pernah bertemu setelahnya. Aku penasaran gimana akhirnya hubungan mereka berjalan.

Yaya dan Kairi. Mereka berdua sangat akur di Seiyo _Middle School_ dan sekarang mereka sudah jadi senior disana. Waktu aku dan Tadase masih disana kami sering main bersama. Yaya masih saja kekanak-kanakan, dan Kairi masih super serius. Tapi kelihatannya mereka cocok dan kurasa gak lama lagi hubungan mereka bakal penuh dengan _lovey-dovey_, haha.

Kukai gak bisa meninggalkan Seiyo, makanya dia masuk ke Seiyo _High School_ dan sekarang udah tahun keduanya disana. Alasannya, sih, katanya klub sepak bolanya bagus disana, tapi aku tahu, temanku yang super enerjik itu ternyata punya sisi emosional dengan akademi itu.

Oh, dia juga masih pacaran dengan Utau. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal nona popstar itu, kami masih sering bertemu. Dia sering sekali mengirimkan tiket konsernya pada kami semua. Sekarang dia sudah _go international_ dengan labelnya sendiri yang diurus kakaknya Kairi, Yukari.

Tadase dan aku les di tempat yang sama. Kami janji untuk masuk ke SMA yang sama, dan jangan salah mengartikan ini semua ya. Biarpun saat SD kami pernah mengalami masa-masa menyenangkan bersama, sekarang ini kami hanya berteman. Aku sudah coba menjalin hubungan serius dengannya, dan ternyata gak berjalan terlalu baik. Dia sudah menemukan yang dia cari pada sosok temanku yang lain, Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto. Aku juga gak merasa menemukan hal yang aku cari dari seorang cowok di dirinya. Dia memang baik, berani, dan peduli. Tapi, yah, cuma segitu saja.

Hah, Ikuto kalian bilang? Jangan mentang-mentang aku gak pacaran dengan Tadase terus kalian bisa menyimpulkan seenaknya ya. Gak, aku gak pacaran dengannya kok. Aku bahkan gak tahu di negara mana dia sekarang. Sejak meninggalkan Jepang dia cuma beberapa kali menghubungiku, dan hal terakhir yang kutahu, sih, dia sudah menemukan ayahnya, dan sekarang ikut keliling dunia bersamanya. Kuakui, aku sedikit kangen dengan kejahilannya, tapi sekali lagi, tolong jangan salah mengartikan ini semua ya.

"Hei, Amu-_chan_. Hatimu bersinar terang, lho." Ujar Daia membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oh ya?" Sahutku cuek sambil menghabiskan susuku.

"Ingat Ikuto-_kun_ ya, _desu_~?" Timpal Suu.

Aku tersedak mendengar komentarnya, "Kalian dapat pikiran gila darimana?" Ujarku dengan topeng _'Cool and Spicy'_-ku. Menutupi kekagetanku dan wajahku yang, entah gimana memerah sedikit.

"Kami tahu, Amu-_chan_," Sahut Ran sambil tertawa geli diikuti charaku yang lain. Mereka ini...

"Daripada itu, jam berapa sebenarnya kalian janjian, Amu-_chan_?" Ujar Miki mengingatkanku. Oh iya, jam berapa sekarang?

...

...

...

"HAH?! JAM 08.55?! KURANG DARI LIMA MENIT LAGI!" teriakku cukup keras sampai charaku mundur ketakutan. "Ran, Chara-nari!" seruku.

"Aye-aye, _Madame_!" Sahut Ran riang, "_Hop, Step, Jump_!" dalam sekejap aku berubah menjadi _cheerleader _dan melompati atap rumah-rumah tetanggaku menuju Seiyo _Gakuen_. Bersemangat mengira-ngira apa yang akan kutemui disana.

**Daia's POV**

"Hei, apa kalian merasa pancaran sinar hati Amu-chan jadi makin kuat?" tanyaku pada yang lain sambil mengikuti Amu-chan dari belakang.

"Hmm, kurasa iya." Ujar Miki.

"Seperti sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi ya, _desu~_" Suu tersenyum.

"Dan dia ini semangat sekali!" timpal Ran dari dalam pikiran Amu-_chan_.

"Kira-kira apa artinya, Daia, _desu_~?" tanya Suu.

Aku mencoba memikirkannya, dan tersenyum karena kesimpulanku sendiri. "Entahlah, yang kutahu aku merasakan pancaran sinar hati yang kuat juga disana," Teman-temanku saling berpandangan. "Kurasa cinta akan mulai tumbuh tak lama lagi."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Author Speech~<em>**

Vices: Oke. So, how's that? karena ini fic pertama gue mohon dimaklumi kalo agak nyampah. Segala macem bentuk Review, Flame, apa aja di terima dengan tangan terbuka :D (bukan dada, soalnya takut masuk angin) Arigato, thank you banget all!

Amu: Kabar baiknya, chapter 2 bisa langsung di liat :) Jadi, please RnR yaa


	2. Chapter 2: The Meet Up

_**~Author Speech~**_

Vices: Heiyaaa! Chapter 2 updated sesuai janji, 'kan?

All Shugo Chara Cast: …

Vices: Kenape lo pada?

Amu & Tadase: Ah, nggak apa-apa… (entah kenapa mereka ngeliatin gue dengan tatapan bete)

Vices: Boong ah, muka lo semua pada nggak enak gitu. Pasti ada apa-apanya nih -_-

Kukai: Nggak, seriusan kok. Nggak ada apa-apa lagi (sambil ngejuggling bola)

Rima: Kita cuma geli aja denger lo bilang nepatin janji

Vices: Lah, emangnya kenapa? (garuk-garuk kepala dengan tampang bloon)

Rima: lo janji di chapter sebelumnya, chapter 2 bisa langsung diliat. Tapi sekarang lo baru update setelah lewat DUA HARI!

Vices: ehehe… sori, emang gue janjiin begitu sih. Tapi kan…

Utau ngomong sambil numpang lewat: Alibi nggak diterima

Vices: (Sweatdropped) Yaampun, kasih kesempatan gue ngejelasin dulu kenapa sih -_-

Nagihiko: Iya, tuh. Vices pasti punya alasan. Jangan galak begitu, ah (sambil mainin rambutnya Rima)

Rima: JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG RAMBUT GUE!

Vices: Udah, udah. Yang jelas alasan gue telat ngupdate itu karena gue labik sibuk ngurusin berkas-berkas buat ngelamar kerjaan, jadi nggak ada waktu buat ngupdate

Yaya: Hah? Vices-kun udah kerja?!

Vices: Belom, baru ngelamar aja kok, hehe

Rima: Emang umur lo berapa?

Vices: Rahasia. Yang jelas belom tua :p yaudah sana roll chapter gih

Rima: (masang tampang bete) Yaelah... On The Go, deh -_-

**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara! itu punyanya Peach-Pit Sensei. Yang gue punya cuma fic ini, dan OC yang mungkin bakal gue masukin. Kalo kebetulan Peach-Pit Sensei khilaf dan ngasih lisensinya buat gue, Shugo Chara! bakalan gue bikinin episode yang ngalahin panjang episodenya sinetron jam 7 malem.

**Warning**

Bisa jadi fic ini susah dimengerti, belom juga grammar error yang kebanyakan. Hati-hati juga buat readers cewek, karena bisa dimodusin. Pokoknya lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo masih sayang mata kalian.

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 2:**

**The Meet Up**

**Rima's POV**

"Hei, itu dia." Kukai menunjuk kearah sosok pink yang berlari menuju pintu masuk Royal Garden. Itu membuatku dan yang lainnya menoleh. Dan gak lama kemudian sosok itu sudah sampai dengan ngos-ngosan bersama charanya mengikuti dibelakang.

"Maaf semua, aku terlambat," Amu menyelesaikan chara-narinya lalu merapikan rambut pinknya dan sweater hitamnya yang berantakan. Entah seberapa cepat dia lari...

"Jangan bicara hal yang sudah jelas," sahutku sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Beberapa hal gak berubah, bahkan setelah tiga tahun kami tak bertemu.

Nagihiko menepuk kepalaku dari belakang, "Hei, bukan begitu caranya menyambut teman yang sudah lama gak ketemu" ujarnya.

"Jangan pegang kepalaku, kepala ungu. Dan jangan sok baik, deh," aku menepis tangannya dari kepalaku dengan jengkel.

"Jangan diambil hati, Amu-_chan_. Kau gak terlambat, tepat waktu malah. Sekarang jam 9.00 pas," ujarnya mengacuhkanku dan beralih ke Amu.

Tiba-tiba Kukai merangkulku dan Nagihiko dari belakang. "Hei hei, ini 'kan reuni setelah tiga tahun gak ketemu. Jangan rusak suasana dong!" Katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut kami berdua. "Kalian ini gak berubah juga bahkan setelah lama."

"Biar saja. Kau juga masih kekanak-kanakan, padahal sudah kelas 2 SMA," balasku sambil menjulurkan lidah padanya. Charaku, Kusukusu tertawa geli. Entah kenapa sejak tiba disini dia tertawa lebih sering dari biasanya.

"...kata orang yang tetap saja menyebalkan setelah tiga tahun berlalu." Kata Nagihiko sambil menatapku dari ujung cangkir teh yang sedang diminumnya.

"Oh, jadi kau menantang berkelahi ya?" sahutku sambil melipat tangan. Dia sudah merasa kuat rupanya? aku menatapnya sebal sambil memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. Orang ini...

"AAAH!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan mirip bayi yang menyakiti kupingku sampai batasnya, membuatku dan lainnya menengok ke pemilik suara menyebalkan itu. "Bagus, akhirnya kalian berhenti. Yaya paling gak suka kalau ada yang berkelahi, itu memperlambat tujuan kita kesini!" seru Yaya yang sedang charanari bersama Pepe, charanya. "Selain itu, Yaya juga sebenernya gak tau kenapa kita semua berkumpul disini," katanya yang membuat kami semua _sweatdropped_.

"Oh iya, memangnya ada apa, Rima-_chan_?" tanya Kairi.

"Entah, yang kutahu tiba-tiba Tsukasa menghubungiku dan menyuruhku untuk pulang ke Jepang kemarin dan memintaku untuk menghubungi kalian. Katanya dia punya tugas buat kita semua," jelasku sambil meminum tehku.

"Eh, dia juga menghubungiku kok. Makanya aku buru-buru pulang," timpal Nagihiko.

Yang benar saja... "Gak usah ikut-ikutan, deh," sahutku sinis. Nagihiko menghela napas dan menggaruk kepalanya, kurasa dia frustasi. Baguslah.

"Begini ya, Rima..."

"PAKAI HONORIFIC, KEPALA UNGU!"

"Masa bodoh," Tukasnya. "Dengar ya, pendek. Kita bisa berkelahi lain kali, tapi aku cuma bicara hal yang sebenarnya. Saat Tsukasa menyuruhku kesini katanya aku diminta bersiap-siap untuk sebuah tugas. Aku gak tau apa tugasnya, tapi dia bahkan membelikan tiket buatku dan bilang aku gak perlu memberitahu orangtuaku kalau aku pulang ke Jepang. Apapun tugasnya, kurasa ini hal penting." Jelasnya panjang lebar, membuatku sejenak melupakan kekesalanku padanya.

"Yah, dia juga bilang begitu padaku..." ujarku, membuat kami semua berpikir apa sebenarnya yang mau dilakukan Tsukasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tsukasanya mana?" tanya Kukai memecah keheningan.

"Ehem," sebuah suara laki-laki terdengar dari arah pintu.

**Normal POV**

"Lama tak bertemu ya, semua," sapa Tadase sambil tersenyum yang datang bersamaTsukasa di belakangnya. Charanya, Kiseki, duduk dengan tegap di bahunya. Dia udah nggak terlalu keliatan sombong lagi.

"Hei, Tadase-_kun_. Tumben belakangan?" ujar Amu tersenyum balik padanya.

"Tsukasa mampir sebentar ke rumahku dan menjelaskan tentang tugas untuk kita, _Guardian_." jelasnya lalu duduk.

"Jadi, apa tugasnya? Yaya penasaran, nih," ujar Yaya yang terlalu semangat, bahkan dia sampai melompat-lompat. Yah, kalian kenal Yaya...

"Ehm, kurasa lebih baik menjelaskannya di kantorku saja," jawab Tsukasa lalu berjalan kedalam kantor Seiyo _Academy_ diikuti para _Guardian_.

**~Time Skip~**

"Kurasa kalian sudah tahu apa alasanku meminta kalian berkumpul disini," ujar Tsukasa memulai percakapan yang diikuti anggukan para _Guardian_, "Yang jadi soal, apa kalian bersedia melakukannya? Karena hal ini membutuhkan dedikasi dan kesabaran yang tinggi, dan hanya bisa dilakukan kalau kalian benar-benar percaya dengan diri kalian yang sebenarnya." jelasnya lagi.

"Apa ini seperti tugas _Guardian_ dulu, Tsukasa-_san_?" tanya Ran penasaran.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Tapi lebih mungkin ya." jawab Tsukasa tersenyum penuh teka-teki.

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan bingung, "Maksudnya?" tanya Amu.

Tsukasa tersenyum, lalu menunjuknya, "Amu, berapa lama kau dulu menjadi seorang _Guardian_?" dia bertanya balik.

"Mmm... kalau dihitung dari aku pindah sekolah, kira-kira dua tahun."

"Dan dalam prosesnya, apa yang telah kalian alami selama itu?".

Amu terdiam sejenak, memikirkan tahun-tahun saat dia masih sering berkumpul bersama teman-temannya dan menjadi seorang _Guardian_, "Kurasa aku jadi mengerti arti persahabatan, dan pentingnya mengejar cita-cita. Dan juga aku belajar mengetahui siapa diriku yang sebenarnya." jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

Tsukasa mengangguk paham, lalu mengambil telepon genggam dari sakunya dan menatapnya sejenak. "Nah, bisa kubilang itu tujuan dari tugas kalian nanti," ujarnya lalu mengetik sesuatu di telepon genggamnya.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa tugas kami?" tanya Rima yang sudah keliatan tak sabar.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, setelah mereka datang," jawabnya tenang.

"Mereka itu siapa?" tanya Kairi.

"Teman lama. Mereka juga ikut dalam tugas ini."

"Cowok atau cewek?" Kukai ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Dua-duanya."

"Kalau begitu, kapan mereka datang?" Nagihiko juga keliatannya juga gak sabar.

"3...2...1..." Tsukasa menghitung, dan setelahnya terdengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang yang berhenti tepat di depan pintu kantor.

"Ah, terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau datang," ujar Tsukasa tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan mereka. Yang lainnya berpaling untuk melihat tiga orang yang sudah tidak asing buat mereka...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Author Speech~<strong>_

Vices: Oke, that's it. Chapter 3 bakal di update secepetnya, kalo ada kesempatan. Tapi cerita ini nggak bakal gue biarin berhenti di tengah jalan. Segala macem Review, Flame, apapun diterima. So, kita harus bilang apa Yaya?

Yaya: Please RnR semuaaaa! :D


	3. Chapter 3: This Is Will Gonna Be Huge!

**_~Author Speech~_**

Amu: Konnichiwa, Minna-san. Chapter 3 akhirnya diupdate, ne!

Vices: Maaf beribu maaf Minna-san, chapter ini sebenernya udah jadi lama dan tinggal di post aja, tapi dua hari ini gue bener-bener sibuk. Boro-boro mau buka Ffn, pulang kerumah aja udah mau pagi gue. So, gomenasai :'(

Rima: Nggak percaya. Pengangguran kayak lo sibuk apaan sih emang?

Vices: Yah, seriusan ini gue. Pokoknya saking sibuknya gue nyampe rumah tidur masih pake sepatu sama bawa tas. Kalo nggak percaya maen aja ke Bekasi tanya nyokap gue :p

Amu: Wuih, emang ngapain lo?

Vices: Ada deh, ntar disangka sombong kalo gue kasih tau. Pokoknya berhubungan sama musik lah :D Oh, chapter ini gue persembahin khusus buat **TsukiRin Matsushima29**. Makasih banyak atas apresiasinya ya. Menurut saya emang kurang pantas kalau pakai bahasa sehari-hari buat menulis fic, tapi temen deket saya bilang dia kurang kerasan kalo baca fic dengan bahasa yang baku, makanya saya jadi bingung sendiri. Tapi tenang, kali ini semoga saja perbaikan yang saya lakukan sudah benar :)

Amu: Nah, lho, 'kan. Gue bilang juga apa~

Vices: Lah, lo nggak ngomong apa-apa juga -_- Rima, karena lo ngeselin, roll chapter please :)

Rima: Gue mulu sih? Suruh Amu aja sana -_-

Amu: Yaudah dengan senang hati. On The Go!

**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara! itu punyanya Peach-Pit Sensei. Yang gue punya cuma fic ini, dan OC yang mungkin bakal gue masukin. Kalo kebetulan Peach-Pit Sensei khilaf dan ngasih lisensinya buat gue, Shugo Chara! bakalan gue bikinin episode yang ngalahin panjang episodenya sinetron jam 7 malem.

**Warning**

Bisa jadi fic ini susah dimengerti, belom juga grammar error yang kebanyakan. Hati-hati juga buat readers cewek, karena bisa dimodusin. Pokoknya lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo masih sayang mata kalian.

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 3:**

**This Is Gonna Be Huge!**

**~Flashback~**

_"Jadi sebenarnya apa tugas kami?" tanya Rima yang sudah keliatan tak sabar._

_"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, setelah mereka datang," jawabnya tenang._

_"Mereka itu siapa?" tanya Kairi._

_"Teman lama. Mereka juga ikut dalam tugas ini."_

_"Cowok atau cewek?" Kukai ikut-ikutan bertanya._

_"Dua-duanya."_

_"Kalau begitu, kapan mereka datang?" Nagihiko juga keliatannya juga gak sabar._

_"3...2...1..." Tsukasa menghitung, dan setelahnya terdengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang yang berhenti tepat di depan pintu kantor._

_"Ah, terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau datang," ujar Tsukasa tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan mereka. Yang lainnya berpaling untuk melihat tiga orang yang sudah tidak asing buat mereka..._

**~End of Flashback~**

**Unknown POV**

"Ha, coba liat tampang mereka!" Shugo Charaku yang tengil berseru senang. Aku menahan tawa melihat wajah-wajah temanku yang benar-benar tak menyangka. Entah mereka kaget lihat kami bertiga, atau karena seragam yang kupakai.

"Keliatannya mereka lupa kita bisa kesini sewaktu-waktu." Shugo Charaku yang satu lagi geleng-geleng kepala.

Cowok disebelahku mengangguk. "Kalau gitu kelihatannya aku harus sering-sering pulang ke Jepang, nih. Ya, 'kan, Strawberry?" ujarnya tersenyum tipis. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke arah cewek berambut pink yang kelihatannya paling kaget diantara semuanya.

"Aku kangen ikan Jepang, nya~" Shugo Charanya yang berwujud kucing duduk di bahunya

"Baru kali ini aku dapat tugas, dan aku menyukainya," ujar si cewek Prancis sambil membetulkan _cape_-nya dan meluruskan rok motif tartannya. "Capek juga ya LDR, Tadase?" dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah cowok pirang yang langsung merah wajahnya.

**Amu's POV**

"I-Ikuto/Lulu?!" aku dan Tadase berkata bersamaan. Mereka berdua cuma tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kami.

"Kukira setelah lama gak ketemu kemampuanmu buat gak terlihat bodoh sudah meningkat," Ikuto menghampiriku lalu memelukku dari belakang. "Nah, kau kangen dengan kucing liar ini, Amu-_koi_?" bisiknya di telingaku lalu memainkannya dengan jarinya.

Aku meronta dari pelukannya, tapi dia memelukku erat sekali. Dan itu menambah kejengkelanku, "Aku bukan _'koi'_ mu! Lagipula apanya yang harus dikangenin?! Kau cuma senang menggoda orang!" seruku kesal.

"Aku setuju sama Ikuto-_kun_. Bukannya harusnya orang senang ketemu pacarnya yang berjauhan?" Timpal Lulu sambil menaruh sebelah tangannya di pinggang.

"E-eh, kalau aku sih senang..." ujar Tadase sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"TAPI DIA 'KAN BUKAN PACARKU!" seruku masih berusaha lepas dari pelukan Ikuto.

"Hei, Utau. Kenapa kau pakai seragam Seiyo? Lagi cosplay ya?" tanya Kukai menatap Utau dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Satu lagi orang bodoh," Utau geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hei, orang bodoh ini pacarmu, lho." Ujar Kukai lalu mengacak-acak rambut Utau.

"Berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku!" Seru Utau dengan wajah memerah, "Lagipula, apa Tsukasa gak memberi tahu kenapa kami kesini?" lanjutnya sambil pasang muka sebal.

Ucapan Utau membuatku mengerti, "Jadi kalian ini yang dimaksud Tsukasa?" tanyaku padanya.

Utau mengehela napas, "Oh, bukan, Nona. Kami cuma numpang lewat. Tentu saja kami yang dimaksud Tsukasa." sahutnya dingin. Si nona popstar ini masih saja menyebalkan, gerutuku.

"Ah, kurasa aku harus mulai menjelaskan sebelum semuanya tambah rumit," Ujar Tsukasa.

"Oh, kukira tadinya kau sudah gak bisa bicara. Habis, dari tadi gak ada suaranya." kalian gak perlu tanya siapa yang melemparkan komentar pedas itu. _Right_, dia Rima Mashiro, si Putri Es. Tinggal di luar negeri gak mengurangi kesinisan teman pirang kecilku ini, malah sepertinya jadi lebih jago.

"Jadi bisa kau mulai menjelaskan, _King_ pertama?" Kairi bertanya penasaran. Tsukasa lalu mengisyaratkan kami untuk melihat kearah papan tulis putih di belakang meja kerjanya. Lalu dia mengambil proyektor dan menyalakannya.

"Sebelumnya kalian lihat ini dulu," katanya menunjukkan foto gedung Seiyo _High School_ dari depan. Wajahnya berubah serius

"Ah!" Seru Kukai. Otomatis kami semua menolah kearahnya. Diluar dugaan, Kukai yang sejak tadi diam, mendadak tegang setelah melihat foto itu.

"Kau kenapa, Kukai?" Tanya Nagihiko khawatir.

Shugo Chara Kukai, Daichi, menatapnya cemas, "Bagaimana ini, Kukai?" Tanyanya.

Kukai menggelengkan kepalanya gak percaya, "Kurasa aku tau apa tugas kita. Ini gak mungkin mudah," Ujarnya lesu.

**Kairi's POV**

Reaksi Kukai-_kun_ yang aneh membuatku penasaran, apa sebenernya maksud omongannya. Aku mengamati foto itu dengan teliti, tapi nggak menemukan apa-apa disitu. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Seiyo _High School_,_ King_ pertama?" Tanyaku.

"Jadi-" Ucapan Kukai-_kun_ terhenti karena _King_ pertama mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Keliatannya Souma-_kun_ sudah mengerti inti tugas yang akan kuberikan. Tapi lebih baik kalian yang memahaminya sendiri," ujarnya lalu mengganti foto gedung Seiyo _High School_ dengan foto lain yang membuat kami semua tertegun.

Foto-foto itu memperlihatkan murid-murid disana yang bersekolah dengan wajah lesu dan tak bersemangat. Seolah semangat telah diambil dari diri mereka. Mereka terlihat tidak peduli dengan apapun. Dan dari semua foto itu yang paling mengejutkan adalah foto yang memperlihatkan seorang murid laki-laki yang memakai seragam klub sepakbola Seiyo yang sedang mencoret lapangan sepakbola dengan tulisan besar yang berbunyi _'HOPE IS DOES'NT EXIST'_.

Tapi yang paling membuatku bingung adalah foto seorang murid laki-laki yang kukenal sebagai seniorku di klub Matematika saat di _Middle School_, Reichi Yasutaro, yang sedang membakar semua buku pelajarannya di belakang sekolah. Kenapa dia melakukannya? Bukankah selama ini dia menganggap buku sebagai temannya?

"Kairi, ini semua sangat membingungkan buatku," ujar Shugo Chara samuraiku, Musashi. Aku yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya mengangguk mendengar komentarnya.

"Kairi, Yaya jadi takut," _Ace_, eh, maksudku, Yaya, merangkul lenganku dengan erat. Shugo Charanya, Pepe, menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Aku yang tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, akhirnya hanya membiarkan Yaya merangkul lenganku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan wajahku menghangat.

"Mmm... Tsukasa-_san_, sebenernya apa maksud foto-foto ini? Apa yang terjadi di Seiyo _High School_?" Nagihiko-_kun_ bertanya menyuarakan kebingunganku.

_King_ pertama menghela napas, "Jadi, seperti yang kalian lihat, orang-orang di foto-foto itu adalah murid Seiyo _High School_. Mereka semua tadinya tidak seperti itu saat di _Elementary_ maupun di _Middle School_. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu mereka memasuki High School, kepribadian mereka berubah total. Beberapa dari mereka adalah murid berprestasi sebelumnya, dan banyak dari mereka punya Shugo Chara dan berhasil menemukan jati diri mereka." Jelasnya.

"Tapi kenapa mereka akhirnya jadi begitu?" tanya Rima-_san_.

"Kalian tahu, hidup ini mempunyai banyak fase. Fase pertama biasanya adalah pencarian jati diri, dan fase selanjutnya adalah perjuangan dalam mempercayainya, dan fase terakhir adalah saat dimana kita menemukannya atau tidak. Fase pertama kalian dimulai saat kalian semua menjadi _Guardian_ di _Elementary_, lalu kalian berjuang dan mempercayainya saat di Middle School, lalu kalian berhasil menemukannya dan mempertahankannya di _High School_ sampai nanti. Fase terakhir inilah yang disebut pendewasaan."

"Tapi mereka ini berhenti mencari dan memperjuangkan jati diri mereka di tahap yang menentukan. Mereka bersemangat pada awalnya, tapi entah karena faktor yang mempengaruhi mereka saat proses pendewasaan maka perlahan-lahan semangat itu pudar dan mereka nggak lagi menjalani hidup sesuai apa yang mereka percayai awalnya." _King_ pertama mematikan proyektor lalu duduk di kursinya.

Aku mencerna semua kata-katanya dan sampai di satu kesimpulan, "Jadi, mereka hidup tanpa cita-cita dan tujuan hidup?" tanyaku takut akan jawaban yang kudapat.

Tatapan mata _King_ pertama menggelap, "Secara teknis, begitulah." Jawabnya lirih.

Keheningan melingkupi kami semua setelah mendengar jawaban _King_ pertama. Semua keliatan sedih akan apa yang mereka dengar barusan. Bahkan Rima-_san_ yang biasanya dingin, menatap ke bawah dengan sendu. Shugo Charanya, Kusukusu, yang biasanya menghiburnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**Amu's POV**

Rasanya gak percaya dengar apa yang dikatakan Tsukasa barusan. Beberapa dari mereka adalah temanku di _Elementary_ dan _Middle School_. Mereka semua dulu gak pernah melewatkan hari-hari bersamaku tanpa tersenyum. Tapi yang kulihat di foto tadi benar-benar gak sesuai sama apa yang aku tahu dulu.

"Beberapa hal gak berjalan sesuai keinginan." Kudengar Tadase berkata pelan, disusul anggukan Lulu disampingnya.

"Gak! Kita bisa merubah kalau kita memang mau!" Tukasku. Aku menatap Ikuto yang diam tanpa ekspresi, "Apa semua orang bakal jadi dewasa seperti itu?" tanyaku padanya yang notabene sudah terhitung dewasa.

Ikuto mengangguk lalu menatapku dalam-dalam, "Beberapa orang memang berakhir seperti itu, kecuali mereka benar-benar yakin dengan cita-cita yang mereka impikan. Tapi lebih banyak yang menyerah daripada yang berhasil," jawabnya.

Aku diam sejenak memikirkannya, tapi pikiranku menolak menerimanya. "Tapi itu gak bisa dibiarin aja, 'kan?!" tanyaku entah sama siapa. Toh, gak ada yang bisa jawab.

"Apa gak ada yang bisa dilakukan?" tanyaku pada Tsukasa.

Tsukasa mengangguk, "Ada." katanya lalu berdiri. "Seperti katamu, kita bisa merubahnya. Itulah tugas kalian. Kalian bisa melakukannya kalau kalian bersedia buat sekali lagi jadi Guardian dan membantu mereka mengubahnya disana." ujarnya tersenyum lebar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Author Speech~<strong>_

Rima: Ciee, ngeditnya lama ya? hahaha

Vices: Hal itu nggak usah di umbar-umbar, Rima. Mentang-mentang gue lemah sama karakter yang tampilannya kayak lo -_-

Amu: Udah-udah, mending lo kasih tau deh pengumuman yang tadi lo bilang.

Vices: Oh iya, fic ini open OC buat yang berminat. kalo tertarik, PM aja. Dan buat ketentuannya, Rima, bisa minta tolong jelasin ke Readers?

Rima: Oke. OC yang mau kalian tampilin di fic ini bisa milih buat jadi murid-murid Seiyo yang bakal di tolong para Guardian atau jadi kenalan para Guardian yang membantu Guardian buat menolong murid Seiyo, terserah mau anak Seiyo juga atau bukan. Tinggal PM aja role OC yang kalian mau dan penampilannya juga. masing-masing role tersedia 5 porsi OC.

Amu: Banyak banget, Vices? Gimana lo posisiin mereka di storyline nanti? Lagian belom tentu ada yang nanggepin, 'kan?

Vices: Amu, lo lama-lama jadi mirip Rima ngeselinnya -_- Soal storyline sih gampang. Asal ada kopi aja waktu gue nulisnya, pokoknya lo terima jadi aja lah :)

Amu: Huh, belagu banget. Well, see you next chapter. Kalo nggak keberatan please RnR yaaa!


	4. Chapter 4: The Downfall of A Dream

_**~Author Speech~**_

Vices: Allright, dua chapter langsung updated dengan kekuatan penuh. Uryaaa!

Yaya: Katanya Vices-kun nyelesain semuanya cuma modal kopi beneran, lho

Rima: Iya, lama-lama juga ntar mati dia

Vices: Eh serius deh, Rima. Lama-lama ngeselin lo ya -_- tapi Readers, ini bukan saatnya ngomongin si pendek satu itu. Sekarang sebaiknya lo semua alihin perhatian lo ke Readers gue yang keren dan mau-maunya buang-buang waktu mereka buat baca fic ini dan ngereview pula. Tepuk tangan buat **TsukiRin Matsushima29 **dan **Matsushima Maiko **bersaudara! (muterin suara tepuk tangan ala sitkom di background)

Amu: Makasih kalian berdua. Ternyata di Indonesia ini masih ada yang inget sama kami semua (netesin air mata)

Vices: Awww, udah dong jangan nagis gitu ah (ngelap air matanya Amu)

Ikuto: Nyentuh sekali lagi, tangan lo ilang sebelah

Vices: Bodo. Ngancem gue sekali lagi, bagian lo di fic ini bakalan gue ilangin total :p

Ikuto: Ukh...

Vices: Yaudah lah gak usah lama-lama. Satu pengumuman Readers, sesuai yang diminta **Tsuki-san**, grammar error udah dibetulin, disclaimer udah dipindah, dan sekarang udah pake warning. Semoga aja fic gue makin nyaman dibaca. Oke sekali-kali gue mau roll chapter ah, On The Go!

**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara! itu punyanya Peach-Pit Sensei. Yang gue punya cuma fic ini, dan OC yang mungkin bakal gue masukin. Kalo kebetulan Peach-Pit Sensei khilaf dan ngasih lisensinya buat gue, Shugo Chara! bakalan gue bikinin episode yang ngalahin panjang episodenya sinetron jam 7 malem.

**Warning**

Bisa jadi fic ini susah dimengerti, belom juga grammar error yang kebanyakan. Hati-hati juga buat readers cewek, karena bisa dimodusin. Pokoknya lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo masih sayang mata kalian.

**Chapter 4:**

**The Downfall of a Dreams**

**~Flashback~**

_"Gak! Kita bisa merubah kalau kita memang mau!" Tukasku. Aku menatap Ikuto yang diam tanpa ekspresi, "Apa semua orang bakal jadi dewasa seperti itu?" tanyaku padanya yang notabene sudah terhitung dewasa._

_ Ikuto mengangguk lalu menatapku dalam-dalam, "Beberapa orang memang berakhir seperti itu, kecuali mereka benar-benar yakin dengan cita-cita yang mereka impikan. Tapi lebih banyak yang menyerah daripada yang berhasil," jawabnya._

_ Aku diam sejenak memikirkannya, tapi pikiranku menolak menerimanya. "Tapi itu gak bisa dibiarin aja, 'kan?!" tanyaku entah sama siapa. Toh, gak ada yang bisa jawab._

_ "Apa gak ada yang bisa dilakukan?" tanyaku pada Tsukasa._

_ Tsukasa mengangguk, "Ada." katanya lalu berdiri. "Seperti katamu, kita bisa merubahnya. Itulah tugas kalian. Kalian bisa melakukannya kalau kalian bersedia buat sekali lagi jadi Guardian dan membantu mereka mengubahnya disana." ujarnya tersenyum lebar._

**~End of Flashback~**

**Nagihiko's POV**

Butuh waktu untukku buat memahami perkataan Tsukasa barusan. Aku menatap Rima yang berdiri di sebelahku dan melihat ekspresi kaget di wajahnya yang manis itu. Tiba-tiba dia menoleh menghadapku, dan otomatis aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku gak mau dia menyangka aku diam-diam memperhatikannya.

"Hei, apa hal yang kupikirkan sama denganmu?" Tanyanya menyenggol tanganku.

Aku kembali menatapnya setelah mendengarnya bertanya. Huft, kukira dia akan akan marah−eh, bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, aku berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dan berfokus ke pertanyaannya, "Ehm, mungkin kali ini iya."

"J-jadi _Guardian_ sekali lagi?" tanya Amu dengan mata melebar.

"Benarkah itu, Tsukasa-_san_? Yaya gak salah dengar, 'kan?" seru Yaya antusias.

Tsukasa tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Yaya. "Ya, benar. Kenapa? kau keberatan?" dia balik bertanya.

Rima mengangkat tangannya, "Tunggu sebentar, jadi maksudmu menyuruhku dan si kepala ungu ini pulang ke Jepang untuk ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukku. Masih saja dia memanggilku begitu...

"Ya, benar. Kalian dibutuhkan untuk tugas ini. Itulah alasanku memanggil kalian kesini." Jawabnya tersenyum senang.

"Tapi Tsukasa-_san_, gimana dengan sekolah kami? Besok aku dan Rima sudah mulai bersekolah di sekolah kami di California. Dan gimana juga dengan keluarga kami? Kami gak bisa tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk gak pulang begitu saja," ujarku.

"Benar, Tsukasa-_san_. Lagipula, aku bilang ke orangtuaku hanya akan pergi selama 1 hari." Timpal Rima.

"Hal itu sudah kupikirkan sebelum memanggil kalian," jawabnya sambil duduk di atas meja kerjanya. "Ingat ucapanku saat aku bilang gak perlu memberitahu orangtua kalian? Aku sudah meminta izin pada orangtua kalian untuk mengizinkan kalian menetap disini selama waktu yang dibutuhkan. Dan soal sekolah kalian, kalian juga sudah didaftarkan untuk masuk ke Seiyo _High School_." Jelasnya masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Aku dan Rima hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasannya. Gak kusangka dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sejak awal, bahkan sampai membuat kami menetap disini.

"Hei, Nagi. Sepertinya tawarannya keren, kau bahkan gak usah pusing memikirkan latihan menarimu," ujar Rythm mengacungkan jempolnya di depan wajahku. Tiba-tiba Temari memukul kepalanya dari belakang lalu membuatnya tersungkur menabrak hidungku.

"Temari, kau ini apa-apaan sih? Ini sama sekali gak keren!" gerutu Rythm sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kau ini, itu bukan sisi positifnya," ujar Temari dengan dua tangannya di pinggang. "Kurasa tugas ini akan menyenangkan, Nagi. Kau bisa kembali berkumpul bersama teman-temanmu." Katanya tersenyum anggun.

Aku melupakan rasa sakitku karena ditabrak Rythm dan tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua Shugo Charaku, "Sebenarnya aku setuju dengan pendapat Rythm, tapi hal itu ada benarnya juga, Temari." Ujarku lalu menatap gadis manis di sebelahku. Ya, Rima Mashiro.

Aku menghampirinya lalu menyenggol bahunya, "Gimana menurutmu? Apa kau mau menerima tugas ini?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangkat bahu, "Entah, tapi aku juga gak terlalu ingin kembali ke California. Kurasa aku gak cocok disana." Sahutnya.

"Rima ingin kembali berkumpul dengan teman-teman," timpal Kusukusu tertawa di bahunya.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu," ujar Rima tersenyum padanya. Jarang sekali kulihat dia tersenyum semanis itu. Beberapa bagian pikiranku berharap senyum itu diarahkan untukku.

**Normal POV**

"Eh, tunggu. Gimana dengan kami? Maksudku, kau bilang tugas ini untuk _Guardian_. Tapi aku, Ikuto, dan pacarnya Tadase itu 'kan bukan _Guardian_. Ini sama sekali gak relevan." Seru Utau tiba-tiba.

"Benar juga, apa yang bisa kami lakukan kalau kami bahkan bukan _Guardian_?" timpal Lulu setuju.

Tsukasa menggeleng, "Lalu buat apa aku menyuruh kalian memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan _Guardian_? Lagipula, kalian sudah pernah melewati berbagai hal bersama mereka, ya 'kan?" ujarnya.

Utau tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Kurasa itu masuk akal."

"Lalu aku? Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku bahkan sudah bukan murid sekolah lagi," Ikuto melipat tangannya di dada.

"Justru karena kau sudah bukan murid lagi, jadi guru cocok untukmu. Di tambah kau mengerti musik, kau bisa mengajar musik di sana." Ujar Tsukasa.

"Kedengarannya bagus untukku," Ikuto tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi tidak untukku." Tukas Amu.

Ikuto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa? Kita 'kan bisaterus bersama. Aku akan jadi guru khususmu, Amu-_koi_." Ujar Ikuto sambil menepuk kepala Amu.

"Berhenti menepuk kepalaku! Dan aku gak butuh guru khusus!" seru Amu jengah.

"Tapi, tapi, Yaya dan Kairi gimana? Kami 'kan masih _Middle School_, kami gak bisa jadi _Guardian_ juga dong?" tanya Yaya dengan suara terisak.

"Benar, _King_ pertama. Padahal aku juga ingin berpartisipasi dalam tugas ini." Kata Kairi sambil berusaha menenangkan Yaya yang hampir menangis.

"Iya, Tsukasa. Tanpa Yaya dan Kairi, _Guardian_ bukanlah Guardian." timpal Amu sedih.

Tsukasa tersenyum mengerti, lalu menghampiri Yaya dan mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. "Justru itu, Yuiki-_san_, kau dan Sanjou-_kun_ mulai besok akan jadi murid _High School_. Besok kau akan sekelas dengan teman-temanmu." Ujarnya.

Yaya mendongak menatap Tsukasa dengan mata melebar, "Sungguh?! itu berarti Yaya dan Kairi bisa ikut tugas ini?" serunya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Tsukasa sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Jadi, apa kalian semua setuju dengan tugas yang kuberikan ini?" tanyanya pada semua.

"Aku setuju. Masalah ini memang harus diselesaikan secepatnya sebelum terlambat." Ujar Amu bersemangat.

"Aku terserah Amu saja." Sahut Ikuto merangkul bahu Amu.

"Ya! Yaya akan berjuang sekuat tenaga! Benar 'kan Kairi?" seru Yaya sambil menggenggam tangan Kairi. Itu membuat Kairi kaget dan rona merah muncul di pipinya.

"E-eh, ya benar, _Ace_−eh, Yaya." Ujarnya terbata-bata.

"Aku sih setuju, entah kalau Rima," Nagihiko bersiul.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku setuju. Kau pikir aku gak punya perasaan lihat orang-orang menyedihkan itu?" Rima menatapnya sebal. Nagihiko cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Aku ikut deh. Tadase juga 'kan?" Lulu tersenyum pada Tadase.

"Tentu saja." Tadase balas tersenyum.

"Kau gimana, Kukai. dari tadi kau diam saja?" Tanya Utau heran melihat sikap diam Kukai.

Kukai gak melihat kearah Utau. Dia melihat Daichi dengan cemas. "Kenapa?" tanya Daichi.

Kukai menggeleng, "Gak apa-apa," dia berjalan menghampiri Tsukasa. "Maaf, Tsukasa-_san_. Kurasa aku keberatan dengan tugas ini." Ujarnya sambil tertunduk lesu.

**Kukai's POV**

Teman-temanku menatapku kaget. "Hei, Kukai-_chi_, kau bercanda? Kita jadi _Guardian_ lagi, lho!" seru Yaya seakan gak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan.

Aku menghela napas pelan, memberiku waktu sejenak untuk menjelaskan situasinya pada mereka, "Gak semudah itu, Yaya. Aku sudah 2 tahun bersekolah disana, dan aku sama sekali gak menyukai apa yang kulihat." jelasku sambil teringat hari-hari memuakkan yang kujalani di sana.

"Benar juga, kau sudah 2 tahun disana. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih, sampai kau menolak tawaran menjadi _Guardian_?" tanya Nagihiko.

"Iya, Kukai. Kita 'kan sudah pernah melakukannya, apa sulitnya melakukannya sekali lagi? Asal kita yakin-"

"Cukup!" seruku memotong perkataan Amu barusan. Amu terlihat kaget akan reaksiku.

"Kau kenapa, Kukai? Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Bukan begitu, Amu. Kau gak tau situasinya," jawabku sambil dengan frustasi menggelengkan kepalaku, "Semuanya gak semudah yang kau bayangkan, mereka sama sekali gak bisa di tolong lagi. Bahkan atmosfernya saja sudah membuatku muak!" ujarku kesal. Aku sadar ucapanku barusan membuat teman-temanku cemas. Biar saja, aku gak mau membuat teman-temanku berurusan dengan orang-orang itu dan kehilangan mimpi seperti mereka. Seperti yang hampir terjadi padaku dan membuat Daichi jadi menderita.

**Utau's POV**

Baru kali ini aku melihat Kukai seputus asa itu, beda sekali dengan sifat optimis yang biasa dia tunjukkan. Aku gak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekolah itu, tapi yang jelas, kalau keadaan di sana bisa membuat Kukai jadi seperti ini, aku sendiri pun gak yakin apa kami semua mampu menjalankan tugas yang Tsukasa berikan ini.

"Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Souma-_kun_, ini bukan tugas mudah. Kalian sekarang sudah tahu situasi apa yang kalian hadapi. Sekarang kalian mau menerima tugas yang kuberikan atau keberatan, itu semua terserah kalian." Ujar Tsukasa.

"Utau-_chan_, apa kau masih mau meneruskan tugas ini? Kurasa ini gak gampang," ujar Eru di telinga kananku

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, aku masih belum yakin," Lagipula, setelah melihat yang lainnya, kurasa mereka juga masih bingung mau berkata apa.

Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa perlu untuk terus melanjutkan tugas ini, meskipun aku belum seratus persen yakin akan keputusanku. Ini semua mengingatkanku pada saat aku masih bekerja pada Easter, saat itu Amu menolongku lepas dari mereka dan membantuku meraih mimpiku untuk menjadi penyanyi seperti sekarang ini. Dan kurasa sekarang saatnya aku menolong orang lain meraih mimpi mereka.

"Iru, Eru, apa kalian tetap bersamaku apapun yang terjadi dan apapun yang kuputuskan?" tanyaku pada kedua Shugo Charaku.

Keduanya tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja, Utau-_chan_!" aku balas tersenyum pada mereka. Mereka tahu keputusan apa yang akan kuambil.

Setelah menghela napas dalam-dalam, aku maju kehadapan Tsukasa. "Tsukasa-_san_,"

"Ya, Hoshina-_san_?" sahutnya tersenyum, seolah mengetahui apa yang akan kukatakan.

"Aku akan melakukan tugas ini sampai selesai."

**Kukai's POV**

Apa? Utau setuju dengan tugas ini? "Tunggu Utau, yang benar saja? Aku gak mengizinkanmu!" seruku. Aku nggak bisa membiarkannya, itu akan berakibat buruk baginya dan Shugo Charanya. Seperti yang terjadi pada Daichi sekarang ini.

"Terserahku, dong. Lagipula, kenapa aku harus dapat izin darimu?" Ujarnya acuh.

Ugh, terkadang dia membuatku kesal, "Bukan begitu, aku hanya gak bisa membiarkanmu-" ucapanku terhenti karena Utau menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirku. Entah kenapa kurasa wajahku berubah merah.

"Diam. Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau gak bisa membiarkanku melakukannya." Ujarnya tegas tepat didepan wajahku.

Aku gak tahu harus bilang apa padanya. Aku gak mau dia tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan Daichi, tapi kalau aku gak menjelaskannya dia akan tetap pada pendiriannya untuk melakukan tugas sial ini. Gak, dia gak boleh melakukannya.

"Karena aku gak mau kau dan Shugo Charamu berakhir sepertiku dan Daichi!" Jelasku sedih.

Daichi lalu terbang ke tengah-tengah kami berdua, "Hei, Kukai, biarkan saja Utau-chan melakukannya. Justru kita butuh orang sepertinya untuk merubah situasi di sana... Ukh," tiba-tiba tubuhnya lemas dan terjatuh.

"Daichi!" dengan tepat waktu aku menangkap tubuhnya sebelum terhempas ke lantai, "Hei, kau gak apa-apa? Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bergerak!" seruku dengan khawatir memeriksa setiap bagian tubuhnya.

"Daichi! Apa yang terjadi?" Ran dan para chara menghampiri kami berdua dengan wajah khawatir dan takut, "Kukai, apa yang terjadi padanya?!" tanya Utau sedih melihat kondisi Daichi yang lemah.

"Aku gak apa-apa, Utau-chan..." ujar Daichi sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Gak, kau bukan gak apa-apa! Maaf Daichi, ini semua salahku!" aku merasakan sebutir air mata jatuh melalui pipiku.

Semua teman-temanku menatapku dan Daichi dengan cemas, akhirnya mereka semua tahu keadaanku dan Daichi yang kusembunyikan dari mereka selama ini. Entah gimana aku memperbaiki semuanya.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu di Seiyo _High School_, sampai Daichi jadi seperti ini." Tegas Utau.

Sepertinya aku gak punya pilihan lain. Semuanya menungguku bicara, sementara para chara memeriksa kondisi Daichi, "Kelihatannya aku gak bisa menyimpannya lebih lama lagi dari kalian." Ujarku tersenyum lemah. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi kita kembali dulu ke saat aku baru masuk Seiyo _High School_," aku menarik napas panjang, bersiap menceritakan masalahku.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku mendaftar ke sana karena ingin masuk klub sepak bolanya yang terkenal hebat. Aku dan teman-temanku yang juga menyukai sepak bola sepakat mendaftar kesana setelah lulus _Middle School _demi meraih mimpi kami menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional. Awalnya gak ada yang salah dengan semuanya, bahkan kami sempat masuk ke final kejuaraan nasional antar sekolah. Tapi kami kalah di final, dan sejak itu teman-teman satu klub ku kehilangan semangat. Aku sudah berusaha mengingatkan mereka bahwa jalan masih panjang, dan kita baru memulai semuanya. Tapi mereka malah bilang gak ada gunanya mengejar mimpi, itu semua hanya sia-sia saja. Sejak saat itu, gak ada lagi yang main sepak bola di sekolah itu." Jelasku panjang lebar.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ceritaku. Nagihiko yang pertama kali bicara, "Tapi itu cuma terjadi pada klub sepak bola 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Gak, bukan itu saja. Hampir setiap orang yang kutemui sepertinya sudah kehilangan minat pada apapun di dunia ini." Jawabku sambil menggeleng lemah.

"Tapi apa hubungannya semua itu dengan kondisi Daichi?" tanya Rima.

"Memang sepertinya gak ada hubungannya, aku juga baru tahu soal ini setelah bertanya pada Tsukasa-_san_," kataku disusul anggukan Tsukasa-_san_. "Kondisi chara di pengaruhi oleh hati pemiliknya. Jika pemiliknya yakin akan mimpinya dan gak pernah putus asa, maka charanya akan terus bersamanya dan menjadi kuat bersamanya pula. Sebaliknya, jika si pemilik mulai putus asa dan kehilangan keyakinan akan mimpinya, itu akan berpengaruh pada kondisi charanya dan membuatnya lemah sebelum akhirnya menghilang." Ujarku lesu lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai. Teman-temanku saling melihat satu sama lain dengan bingung.

"J-jangan bilang kau..." Utau gak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan kelihatannya sebentar lagi dia akan menangis. Gak, dia gak boleh menangisiku. Aku menghampirinya lalu mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang, seperti yang biasa kulakukan padanya kalau dia punya masalah.

"Ya, Utau. Aku mulai kehilangan keyakinan akan mimpiku sendiri." Aku menggenggam tangannya dan kurasakan tangan itu gemetar, "Keadaan di sana sudah begitu parah, sampai bisa mempengaruhiku seperti ini. Karena itu aku gak mau kau pergi kesana dan mengalami hal yang sama denganku," ujarku tersenyum lemah lalu mengusap airmata yang menetes ke pipinya.

Aku menatap Daichi yang sedang berbaring lemah dikelilingi para chara yang khawatir. Maafkan aku, Daichi. Ini semua gara-gara kebodohanku.

"Tapi setidaknya mimpi itu masih ada 'kan?" tiba-tiba Amu menghampiriku dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Entah gimana, tapi aku merasa melihat cahaya terang yang memancar dari dirinya. Dalam sekejap, aku merasa semangatku yang sempat hilang kini mulai menjalari tubuhku.

_**~Author Speech~**_

Vices: Gak pake banyak omong. Chapter 5 langsung bisa dibaca \m/ Amu, bisa ingetin Readers kita yang baik buat apa?

Amu: Please RnR semuaaaa :D


	5. Chapter 5: Our True Self Vs The World

_**~Author Speech~**_

Vices: Bener 'kan gue gak boong? Ini udah Chapter 5, lho!

Rima: Oke, kali ini gue akuin niat lo.

Vices: Thanks Rima, jarang-jarang kayaknya lo kayak gini :*

Rima: Eww...

Amu: Sekali lagi, makasih banyak buat **TsukiRin Matsushima 29** dan **Matsushima Maiko **bersaudara. Tanpa kalian, katanya Vices dia bakalan lupa indahnya nyari inspirasi di tengah malem :)

Vices: That's right, Amu :) dan juga makasih lagi buat Tsuki-san yang udah ngasih OC nya, hehe. Chapter selanjutnya OC nya bakal muncul :D

Ikuto: Kayaknya gue dikit banget munculnya sejauh ini

Vices: Sabar lah, sekalian nanti gue bikinin satu chapter penuh isinya lo semua biar gak ada complain. Deal?

Ikuto: Hmm, boleh deh

Vices: So, gak keberatan 'kan kalo gue suruh roll chapter?

Ikuto: Karena udah dijanjiin begitu, bolehlah. On The Go.

**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara! itu punyanya Peach-Pit Sensei. Yang gue punya cuma fic ini, dan OC yang mungkin bakal gue masukin. Kalo kebetulan Peach-Pit Sensei khilaf dan ngasih lisensinya buat gue, Shugo Chara! bakalan gue bikinin episode yang ngalahin panjang episodenya sinetron jam 7 malem.

**Warning**

Bisa jadi fic ini susah dimengerti, belom juga grammar error yang kebanyakan. Hati-hati juga buat readers cewek, karena bisa dimodusin. Pokoknya lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo masih sayang mata kalian.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**Our True Self Vs. The World**

**~Flashback~**

"_Tapi setidaknya mimpi itu masih ada 'kan?" tiba-tiba Amu menghampiriku dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Entah gimana, tapi aku merasa melihat cahaya terang yang memancar dari dirinya. Dalam sekejap, aku merasa semangatku yang sempat hilang kini mulai menjalari tubuhku._

**~End of Flashback~**

**Amu's POV**

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kukai lalu berdiri menghadapku.

"Maksudku, katamu keadaan hati seseorang mempengaruhi kondisi charanya. Dan setelah melihat kondisi Daichi, aku menyimpulkan bahwa memang keadaan hatimu parah. Tapi belum begitu parah, karena Daichi masih bersamamu sampai sekarang. Apa itu masuk akal buatmu?" kataku sambil tersenyum mendengar kesimpulanku sendiri.

"Ucapan Hinamori-_san_ memang benar. Seorang chara akan melemah dan akhirnya menghilang meninggalkan pemiliknya jika si pemilik sudah benar-benar gak peduli dengan mimpinya. Tapi kondisi Daichi sekarang masih memungkinkannya untuk di tolong," ujar Tsukasa setuju.

"Benarkah?!" seru Kukai. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya murung berubah cerah, "Tapi, gimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ingat waktu Daia berubah menjadi X-chara dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Utau," pikiranku kembali ke kejadian yang sangat membuatku sedih itu. "Saat itu, Daia bilang bahwa aku gak memiliki cukup cahaya dalam diriku karena aku gak terlalu yakin dengan diriku yang sebenarnya. Tapi setelahnya aku berhasil menemukan cahaya dalam diriku, dan akhirnya Daia kembali padaku." Ujarku menatap Daia yang tersenyum setuju padaku.

Kukai terdiam mendengar penjelasanku. Raut wajahnya menampakkan berbagai macam emosi. Tapi yang kutahu, semangatnya yang seperti biasanya mulai kembali.

"Makasih, Hinamori. Tapi aku gak yakin apa aku masih percaya pada diriku yang sebenarnya," ujarnya tersenyum lemah.

Aku menggeleng, "Kalau kau gak yakin, gak mungkin kau masih bertahan di Seiyo _High School_ sampai sekarang. Itu artinya kau masih punya mimpi, walaupun sedikit." Ujarku meyakinkannya.

"Benar, Kukai-_kun_.Kau dan Daichi masih suka sepak bola 'kan?" seru Ran mengibaskan pom-pomnya dengan semangat.

Seulas senyum tipis terkembang di wajah Kukai. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba dari tubuh Daichi yang terbaring lemah terpancar sinar yang menyilaukan. Aku dan lainnya menutup mata karena silaunya. Dan setelah aku membuka mata kulihat Kukai sudah bertransformasi bersama Daichi menjadi _Sky Jack_.

"Makasih, Hinamori. Tentu saja aku suka sepak bola!" ujar Kukai bersemangat dengan cengiran yang biasa ditunjukkannya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya padaku.

"Hore! Kukai-_chi_ yang biasa sudah kembali!" Yaya berseru senang sambil melompat-lompat.

Aku menoleh kebelakang karena tiba-tiba Utau menepuk bahuku, "Kerja bagus, Amu," ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis

Aku menatap wajah bekas musuhku itu, dan ternyata kulihat sebutir air mata menetes. Aku yakin itu adalah air mata bahagia, "Terima kasih, Utau. Apapun demi teman." Sahutku balas tersenyum.

**Amu's POV**

"Selamat, _Guardian_. Bagian pertama dari tugas kalian sudah selesai." Ujar Tsukasa bertepuk tangan. Kami semua beralih menatapnya.

"Bagian pertama? Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Benar, misi pertama kalian adalah mengembalikan semangat Souma-_kun_ seperti semula. Ini sekaligus tes untuk mengukur kemampuan kalian dalam menjalankan tugas ini, apakah setelah melihat teman kalian kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap dirinya yang sebenarnya kalian akan terpengaruh olehnya atau kalian akan menolongnya mengembalikannya kembali," ujarnya lalu menatap langit-langit planetarium dan tersenyum. Aku mengikuti pandangannya dan melihat salah satu rasi bintang bersinar lebih terang dari yang lainnya.

"Kalau gitu, gimana kalau kami melakukan hal yang sebaliknya?"

Tsukasa menggeleng, "Aku meragukannya. Buktinya, kalian berhasil." Dia bangkit dari kursinya lalu mengambil dua kotak dari bawah meja kerjanya. Dia mengisyaratkan kami untuk maju dan melihatnya, ternyata isinya seragam Seiyo _High School_. Seragamnya sama seperti untuk _Elementary_ dan _Middle School_, hanya saja warnanya abu-abu untuk cowok, dan untuk cewek kembali ke warna merah.

"Nah, apa kalian siap memakai seragam ini dan kembali membantu orang-orang dengan menjadi _Guardian_?" tanya Tsukasa pada kami semua.

Kali ini tak ada yang menolak, "Ya!" seru kami semua bersama-sama.

Tsukasa tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kalau begitu persiapkan diri kalian untuk menghadapi hari esok. Akan ada banyak hal yang menanti kalian. Sekarang, kalian boleh pergi." Ujarnya lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat satu hal yang masih mengganjal di pikiranku, "Tunggu, Tsukasa! ada yang ingin kutanyakan," teriakku menyusulnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Hinamori-_san_?"

"Tadi kata Kukai hampir semua murid Seiyo _High School_ kehilangan kepercayaan akan diri mereka yang sebenarnya. Itu berarti gak semua orang disana seperti itu 'kan?"

Tsukasa berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum, "Ah, terima kasih, Hinamori-_san_. Kau sudah mengingatkanku hal penting yang lupa kuberitahukan pada kalian semua," kemudian dia kembali ke meja kerjanya dan menyalakan proyektor sekali lagi.

"Mereka ini orang istimewa, sama seperti Souma-_kun_. Dan mereka juga punya Shugo Chara," ujarnya sambil menunjuk foto yang memperlihatkan 5 orang yang seperti sedang melakukan rapat di tempat yang terlihat sama persis dengan Royal Garden.

"Ah, aku kenal orang-orang ini. Mereka hebat sekali," ujar Kukai tersenyum.

"Kau kenal mereka, Kukai?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja Souma-_kun_ mengenal mereka," Tsukasa menjawab pertanyaanku. "Besok kalian juga akan menemui mereka. Mereka inilah para _Guardian_ di Seiyo _High School_."

**Normal POV**

"APA?!" semuanya terkejut mendengar perkataan Tsukasa. Sepertinya banyak sekali hal mengejutkan yang diberikan Tsukasa dalam satu hari ini.

"Gak kusangka reaksi kalian akan sekaget itu," ujar Tsukasa menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja kami kaget! Kalau di sana sudah ada _Guardian_, buat apa kau merepotkan kami dengan mengumpulkan kami kembali?!" teriak Rima berapi-api. Wajahnya yang manis berubah merah karena amarah.

"Aku gak bermaksud seperti itu, Mashiro-_san_." Sahut Tsukasa tenang, "Perlu kalian tahu, dalam sejarah _Guardian_, kalian adalah _Guardian_ paling berhasil dalam menolong orang-orang menemukan mimpi mereka kembali. Bukan berarti para _Guardian_ di Seiyo _High School_ gak berhasil. Tapi dalam kasus ini, mereka kesulitan melakukan tugas mereka. Di tambah kondisi di sana yang sudah terlalu parah, mereka membutuhkan bantuan kalian." Jelasnya.

"Makanya, jangan terlalu emosi, Rima-_chan_." ujar Nagihiko sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Rima.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menepuk kepalaku, dasar kepala ungu!" seru Rima dengan marah menyentakkan tangan Nagihiko.

Nagihiko mengabaikan kemarahan si Putri Es di sebelahnya itu, "Terima kasih atas penilaianmu pada kami, Tsukasa-_san_, tapi kalau di sana sudah ada _Guardian_ lalu kami bertindak sebagai apa di sana?" tanyanya.

"Itulah yang aku lupa jelaskan pada kalian," kata Tsukasa lalu mengeluarkan sekotak kartu dari kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, dalam permainan kartu, kartu-kartu dibagi menjadi dua warna, merah dan hitam. Dan _Guardian_ juga terdiri dari 5 kartu tertinggi dari setiap kartu, yaitu _King_, _Queen_, _Jack_, _Ace_, dan _Joker_. Masing-masing _Guardian_ akan kubagi menjadi dua bagian, yaitu _Red Guardian _dan _Black Guardian_. Dan kalian akan menjadi _Red Guardian_. Begitulah, kalian mengerti?" Jelasnya disusul anggukan mengerti semuanya.

"Sepertinya akan menarik, benar, Utau?" tanya Kukai.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti." Jawab Utau tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, seperti sudah semuanya aku jelaskan pada kalian. Kalau begitu silakan beristirahat, siapkan energi kalian untuk tantangan besok." Ujar Tsukasa. Lalu masing-masing dari mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka kembali kerumah mereka. Semuanya tersenyum memikirkan apa yang akan hari esok berikan pada mereka.

**Amu's POV**

Dua _Guardian_ menjadi satu. Sekali lagi menolong orang-orang sebagai _Guardian_. Tahun ajaran baruku di Seiyo _High School_ sepertinya akan menarik, aku berpikir sambil menatap langit dari balkon kamarku bersama para charaku.

"Amu-_chan_, aku gak menyangka _Guardian_ akan kembali lagi, _desu~_" ujar Suu senang.

"Kami siap membantumu sekuat tenaga, Amu-_chan_!" Seru Ran bersemangat.

"Kita pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik," ujar Miki lalu duduk di bahu kananku.

"Tentu, kau pasti bisa membantu orang-orang itu menemukan diri mereka yang sebenarnya seperti yang telah kita lakukan bersama." Timpal Daia tersenyum padaku

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata mereka. "Terima kasih karena telah terus bersamaku teman-teman," Dengan tersenyum, aku memandang susu yang kubuat beberapa saat yang lalu dan meneguknya sampai habis. "Baiklah, siap untuk tidur, teman-teman?" tanyaku pada charaku.

"Ya, Amu-_chan_." sahut mereka bersamaan.

Setelah menutup jendela balkonku, aku naik ke tempat tidurku diikuti charaku yang kembali ke telurnya. "Ran, lampunya." Ujarku.

Ran menekan saklar lampu dan seketika kamarku menjadi redup, "Sudah." Sahutnya lalu terbang menuju telurnya sambil menguap.

Dengan cepat aku terlelap setelah menutup mataku. Alam mimpi mulai menyelimutiku. Dan dalam mimpiku, aku merasa ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarku. "Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama, Amu," orang itu berbisik di telingaku. Entah itu mimpi atau bukan, aku merasa mengenali suara itu. Suara lembut cowok yang sudah kukenal betul.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Author Speech~<strong>_

Vices: Oke, selesai :) Sebenernya harusnya udah dari tadi pagi sih fic ini di update. Tapi gue malah ketiduran di depan laptop, dan setelah gue bangun ternyata kuota gue udah abis. Malemnya waktu mau ke warnet malah ujan. Ampun dah tinggal di Bekasi -_-

Rima: Bekasi itu planet mana sih?

Vices: Kira-kira, sama matahari cuma beda dua jengkal kayaknya. Yaudahlah gak usah pusing nyari Bekasi di peta, gak bakal ketemu juga. Sekarang Amu, gue minta tolong yang seperti biasa ya. Tapi kali ini pake suara lo yang paliiing imut #nosebleed

Amu: Siap! Readers yang baik, please RnR yaaaa :*


	6. Form OC

_**~Author Speech~**_

Vices: Readers, dibawah ini ada form buat kalian yang minat masukkin OC kalian ke fic ini. Hak cipta OC sepenuhnya adalah milik kalian. Role yang tersedia adalah **1. **Jadi anggota Black Guardian, dan **2. **Jadi murid Seiyo yang bermasalah. Kalo ada yang kurang jelas tinggal PM aja kayak **Tsuki-san**, yang inboxnya jadi penuh gara-gara gue gak becus ngejelasin kriteria buat OC nya -_-. Yaudah, kita lupain aja betapa baka nya gue. Sekarang kalian bisa liat formnya. Here it goes! 

**Nama:**

**Gender:**

**Umur:**

**Kelas:**

**Role:**

**Chair(**_kosongkan jika role OC sebagai anak bermasalah)_:

**Penampilan **(_apa yang mereka pakai, aksesoris_):

**Sifat/Kepribadian:**

**Hal yang disuka:**

**Hal yang gak disuka:**

**Keluarga, mencakup nama orangtua, dan masalah yang mereka hadapi **(_jika OC adalah role anak yang bermasalah dengan keluarganya):_

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:**

**Chara, mencakup;**

**Nama:**

**Gender:**

**Penampilan:**

**Sifat/Kepribadian:**

**Kalimat saat Chara-nari:**

**Deskripsi Shugo-tama:**

**Sejarah gimana Shugo-tama lahir:**

**Chara-nari, menyangkut antara lain;**

**-Nama Chara-nari:**

**-Penampilan:**

**-Kemampuan:**

**Keahlian Khusus**:

**Lain-lain **(_informasi tambahan seandainya ada hal khusus yang perlu ditambahin_):


	7. Chapter 6: Break Through

**_~Author Speech~_**

Vices: Akhirnya chapter 6 ya, Minna. Setelah revisi yang lumayan lama akhirnya chapter yang bakalan ada beberapa OC yang muncul ini selesai. Thanks to **TsukiRin Matsushima29 **dan **Minako Matsushima** lagi. Nih, OC nya udah pada muncul :)

Rencananya sih author speechnya mau di isi balesan review yang di bacain sama para karakter Shugo Chara. Cuma ada hal yang lebih penting, yaitu pengenalan OC. Makanya mohon maaf chapter kali ini bakalan panjang dan lama buat di scroll. Dan soal review, reviewnya udah dibales lewat kotak reply ya. Jadi kali ini isinya cuma gue di author speech, yang lain udah gue suruh pulang hahaha

So, here they are! buat OC yang role nya jadi Guardian gue kenalin disini. Dan di author speech penutup itu bagian OC yang role nya anak bermasalah. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our Heroes!

**1.** **Nama: **Yoru Matsushima (punya **Maiko Matsushima**)

**Gender: **Laki-laki

**Umur:** 16

**Kelas: **1

**Role:** Guardian

**Chair**: Jack

**Penampilan **(_apa yang mereka pakai, aksesoris_): Rambut pendek belah tengah navy blue, bagian belakang agak jabrik, warna kulit fair, warna mata navy blue

**Sifat/Kepribadian: **Sarkastik, omongan suka nusuk lawan bicara dan orang-orang, kesan pertama orang ngeliat dia "Sombong, congkak, angkuh, sok-sokan" etc, padahal sebenarnya sister complex, agak tsundere dan perhatian, oh ya begitu-begitu Yoru jenius, cuma gak mau pamerin kejeniusannya a.k.a cuek sama pelajaran, sejenis dengan Keima Katsuragi di "The God Only Knows", dia juga dingin sama cewek2 di sekolahnya, kurang dari 5 orang yg dapat perhatian dia.

**Hal yang disuka: **Santai di Royal Garden atau atap sekolah sambil dengarin musik pakai headset, tidur, main game lewat smartphone-nya, makanan yang rasanya asam dan pedas, coklat panas, tomat.

**Hal yang gak disuka: **Cewek-cewek berisik nan lebay, FG sendiri yg masuk kategori pertama, makanan manis, pelajaran matematika dan sejenisnya (bukan karena dia gak bisa tapi nurut dia cuma buang waktu), cowok-cowok yang suka nguntit kakaknya.

**Keluarga, mencakup nama orangtua, dan masalah yang mereka hadapi**:

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari: **Selain disibukkan dengan sekolah dan tugas sebagai Guardian, pagi-pagi Yoru jadi pengantar koran sebelum berangkat sekolah karena dia yatim piatu dan cuma tinggal dengan kakaknya. Sorenya kalau ada waktu luang Yoru istirahat atau ngerjain PR.

**Chara, mencakup;**

**Nama: **Topaz

**Gender**: Laki-laki

**Penampilan**: Sama dengan Yoru cuma rambutnya sebahu, diikat satu. Pakai kaos lengan pendek warna biru dengan jaket tanpa lengan warna coklat plus headset warna merah ala DJ di lehernya.

**Sifat/Kepribadian**: Ceria, perhatian, suka menghibur orang (terutama yg kena ucapan tajam Yoru), dan nge-DJ

**Kalimat saat Chara-nari**: Boku no kokoro, unlock

**Deskripsi Shugo-tama**: Warna putih dengan hiasan not balik warna hitam dan headset kecil-kecil warna merah

**Sejarah kelahiran shugo-tama**: Telur Topaz lahir saat Yoru kelas 1 SMP, saat itu Yoru habis kelai dengan senior-senior cowok yg ngerasa ceweknya naksir Yoru, Yoru nemuinnya di dalam tas sewaktu pulang sekolah. Lalu Topaz keluar dari telurnya saat Yoru sedang sendirian di atap sekolah, Yoru yg dari kecil merasa tidak punya teman sejati selain kakaknya disemangati Topaz dan dibantu biar bisa sedikit akrab dengan beberapa orang (Yah, dan yg akrab dengan Yoru nantinya memang ada yg jadi anggota Black Guardian.)

**Chara-nari, menyangkut**:

**Nama Chara-nari**: Cool DJ

**Penampilan**: Yoru pakai sepatu boots selutut warna coklat tua plus celana panjang warna hitam, terus pakai kemeja bahan jeans warna hitam, bagian kancing baju ditukar sama resleting dan pakai kerah V yg bisa dinaikkan. Terus di kepala Yoru pasti nempel headset Topaz.

**Kemampuan**: Lost Music (Cool Dj nge-DJ dan musiknya bikin para batsu chara ngikut alunan musiknya sampai tanda batsu-nya ilang)

**Keahlian khusus**: Jago nge-DJ

**2.** **Nama: **Tamaki Vices Yanagi (right, punya gue :D)

**Gender: **Laki-laki

**Umur: **16

**Kelas: **2

**Role: **Guardian

**Chair**: Joker

**Penampilan **(_apa yang mereka pakai, aksesoris_): Rambut Rockabilly Mohawk berantakan cokelat muda (bukan mohawk kayak anak punk), mata biru terang, blazer Seiyonya ditempelin emblem lambang anarchy di sebelah kiri, dan gak pake cape. Pakai kacamata minus dua setengah warna hitam

**Sifat/Kepribadian: **Cuek, tapi kadang-kadang tenggelam dalam sifat pemurungnya yang muncul waktu hujan dan menutupinya dari adiknya atau dari siapapun. Suka melakukan hal-hal bodoh, suka bikin gaduh, gak bisa diem kalo liat hal yang gak bener menurutnya, sayang sama adiknya, benci peraturan

**Hal yang disuka: **Musik tempo cepat, hujan, astronomi,baca manga Shoujo, tidur, main skateboard, cewek berkacamata, cewek kayak Rima Mashiro (biarpun Rima gak pake kacamata)

**Hal yang gak disuka: **Orang yang menusuk teman dari belakang, matematika, perceraian

**Keluarga, mencakup nama orangtua, dan masalah yang mereka hadapi**_: _Keluarga Yanagi. Ayahnya bernama Gilbert Yanagi, yang berasal dari Inggris, dan Ibunya bernama Yoko Tsuminoe, asli dari Jepang. Ayahnya seorang gitaris band terkenal, sedangkan ibunya hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa. Keluarga mereka bercerai karena ibunya gak tahan liat kelakuan ayahnya yang sembarangan dan jarang sekali di rumah karena sibuk tur. Tapi itu gak membuatnya membenci orangtuanya. Cuma perceraiannya aja yang dia benci

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari: **Anak pertama dari dua hari dilaluli dengan dengerin musik sampe ketiduran dengan earphone masih di telinga. Bila malam tiba selalu mengajak Tsukasa buat mengamati langit malam, karena baru-baru ini terpesona dengan aliran musik Space Rock. Main gitar dan ngeband bersama teman-teman rumahnya. Hidup berdua bersama adiknya, Tamae Lights Yanagi, yang sering diganggunya. Lebih memilih tidak tinggal bersama orangtuanya karena dia dan Tamae gak mau memilih antara keduanya. Keluarganya berteman dekat dengan Tsukasa. Dan setelah perceraian orangtuanya, Tsukasa sering berkun jung kerumahnya dan membuat Tsukasa seperti pengganti orangtua mereka

**Chara, mencakup;**

**Nama: **Riot

**Gender: **Laki-laki

**Penampilan: **Rambut sama seperti Tamaki, bawa gitar di punggungnya, pakai sweater dark blue gambar zombie kelinci yang dibelakangnya bertuliskan 'trust your would-be-self', pakai celana pendek kargo coklat, dengan sepatu kanvas hitam putih dan kaus kaki putih sebetis

**Sifat/Kepribadian: **Berisik, tapi lemah sama cewek manis

**Kalimat saat Chara-nari: **_Young, Wild, Reckless._Atashi no kokoro, unleashed!

**Deskripsi Shugo-tama: **Warna hitam merah dengan lambang anarchy ditengahnya

**Sejarah gimana Shugo-tama lahir: **Bosan liat orangtuanya bertengkar, dan liat orang-orang yang ditemuinya semuanya gak asyik, Riot lahir karena keinginannya untuk berbuat rusuh dan bersenang-senang sambil tertawa lebar tanpa henti

**Chara-nari, menyangkut antara lain;**

**-Nama Chara-nari: **Reckless Abandon (**Disclaimer**: lagunya blink-182)

**-Penampilan: **Sama dengan penampilan Riot

**-Kemampuan: **Riotic Mosh, bikin lawannya sakit kuping dengan suara gitar berdistorsi tebal

**Keahlian Khusus**: Jago main gitar dan pengetahuannya luas

**Lain-lain**: Kalimat favoritnya 'Demi penguasa Bumi dan Surga' yang diambil dari lirik lagunya Dewi Perssik (entah darimana dia kenal Dewi Perssik). Temen deketnya kalo di sekolah Mizuki Nagareboshi dan Kukai Souma. Menganggap Tsukasa sebagai ayah keduanya. Punya keterarikan khusus pada cewek pendek dan imut kayak Rima, selain cewek berkacamata

**3. Nama: **Tamae Lights Yanagi

**Gender: **Perempuan

**Umur:** 14

**Kelas: **1

**Role:** Guardian

**Chair**: Queen

**Penampilan **(_apa yang mereka pakai, aksesoris_): Rambut panjang coklat sebahu yang poninya dijepit dengan jepit bentuk petir warna kuning, mata warna electric green

**Sifat/Kepribadian**: Rajin,Diluar kalem, tapi di dalam ingin seperti kakaknya, sayang sama kakaknya dan Tsukasa

**Hal yang disuka: **Segala musik yang didenger kakaknya, main bass, masak, main basket, lari (dengan cepat), dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan olahraga

**Hal yang gak disuka: **Hujan, perceraian orangtuanya dan liat perceraian orang lain

**Keluarga, mencakup nama orangtua, dan masalah yang mereka hadapi**: Sama kayak Tamaki

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari: **Anak kedua dari dua berdua sama kakaknya, Tamaki Vices Yanagi dan mengurus semua kebutuhan rumah tangga. Main basket dan melatih kecepatan larinya di lapangan dekat rumah, dan bertanya-tanya soal musik pada kakaknya. Pemain bass di band kakaknya, tapi jarang main bass dirumah karena sudah terlalu jago. Mendengar musik pop punk saat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang gak pernah dilakukan kakaknya

**Chara, mencakup;**

**Nama: **Rebel

**Gender: **Perempuan

**Penampilan: **Rambut warna green electric yang dikuncir di sebelah kiri, pakai kemeja flanel warna krem dengan kaus biru bergambar kepalan tangan, celana jeans hitam yang sobek di bagian lutut, membawa bass di punggungnya, dan sepatu basket warna putih tinggi

**Sifat/Kepribadian: **Periang,suka ngomong tanpa dipikir dulu, benci sekali pemerintahan dan peraturan, tapi mau berkorban apa saja buat orang yang dikenalnya

**Kalimat saat Chara-nari: **_Scream, Aim, Fire. _Atashi no kokoro, unleashed!

**Deskripsi Shugo-tama: **Warna dark blue dengan gambar dua petir di sisinya

**Sejarah gimana Shugo-tama lahir: **Setelah orangtuanya bercerai, Tamae bertekad gak akan menangis lagi dan ingin berontak kalau ada yang menyuruhnya berbuat ini-itu. Keinginannya untuk menjadi cewek yang lebih kuat dan pemberontak membuatnya bertemu Rebel

**Chara-nari, menyangkut antara lain;**

**-Nama Chara-nari: **Rebel Yell (**Disclaimer:** lagunya Billy Idol)

**-Penampilan: **Sama seperti Rebel

**-Kemampuan: **Lights Shockwave, memurnikan batsu tama dengan serangan cahaya dari bassnya, Pogo Pogo Superfast, membuatnya bisa bergerak secepat kilat

**Keahlian Khusus**: Jago masak, jago main bass, jago menolak cowok yang suka padanya

**Lain-lain**: Punya ketertarikan khusus sama Amu Hinamori

**4. Nama: **Mizuki Nagareboshi

**Gender: **Laki-laki

**Umur:** 16

**Kelas: **2

**Role:** Guardian

**Chair**: King

**Penampilan **(_apa yang mereka pakai, aksesoris_): Rambut ikal pendek yang dislick back super klimis, warna kulit coklat, mata warna hijau tourmaline

**Sifat/Kepribadian: **Tenang, bijaksana, berjiwa pemimpin, pecinta binatang, berpikiran logis, sedikit plin-plan

**Hal yang disuka: **Reptil, dan segala macem binatang, hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan jurnalistik

**Hal yang gak disuka: **Musik yang di denger Tamaki, ngerjain PR Tamaki, kecoa

**Keluarga, mencakup nama orangtua, dan masalah yang mereka hadapi**:Lahir di keluarga Nagareboshi. Ayahnya seorang karyawan kantoran bernama Yoshiro Nagareboshi, ibunya pegawai bank bernama Tsubomi Nagareboshi.

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari: **Di rumahsepulang sekolah selalu membantu ibunya mengurus kebun sayuran yang ada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Selalu sibuk memperhatikan berita terkini, dan kadang-kadang ikut meliput dan mencari berita. Kalau lagi gak sibuk selalu main sama ular, buaya, dan kadal yang dipeliharanya. Rumahnya emang penuh dengan binatang seperti kucing dan ikan, selain reptil miliknya. Kadang-kadang dateng ke gathering sesama pecinta reptil dan pulang dengan membawa reptil tambahan

**Chara, mencakup;**

**Nama: **Claw

**Gender: **Laki-laki

**Penampilan: **Rambut sama kayak Mizuki,memakai jaket lari warna hitam dengan bandana coklat yang diikat di leher. Pakai celana kargo coklat dan sepatu boots coklat

**Sifat/Kepribadian: **Gak jauh beda sama Mizuki

**Kalimat saat Chara-nari: **Atashi no kokoro, unlock

**Deskripsi Shugo-tama: **Warna hijau tua dengan sisik ular dan motif ular yang melingkarinya

**Sejarah gimana Shugo-tama lahir: **Setelah nonton acara satwa liar di TV, Mizuki bertekad jadi seorang penakluk reptil. Waktu lagi beli ular, dia menemukan telur Claw yang dikira telur ular.

**Chara-nari, menyangkut antara lain;**

**-Nama Chara-nari: **Wild Instinct

**-Penampilan: **Sama kayak Claw, dengan ular python melingkar di lengannya

**-Kemampuan: **Reticulatus Strike (dari nama latin ular sanca), melilit batsu tama dengan lilitan ularnya

**Keahlian Khusus**: Jago menjinakkan hewan, jago ngebut naik motor

**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara! itu punyanya Peach-Pit Sensei. Yang gue punya cuma fic ini, dan OC yang mungkin bakal gue masukin. Kalo kebetulan Peach-Pit Sensei khilaf dan ngasih lisensinya buat gue, Shugo Chara! bakalan gue bikinin episode yang ngalahin panjang episodenya sinetron jam 7 malem.

**Warning**

Bisa jadi fic ini susah dimengerti. OOT nya juga kayaknya banyak, belom juga grammar error yang bisa lebih banyak lagi. Hati-hati juga buat readers cewek, karena bisa dimodusin. Pokoknya lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo masih sayang mata kalian.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**Break Through**

**~Flashback~**

_Dengan cepat aku terlelap setelah menutup mataku. Alam mimpi mulai menyelimutiku. Dan dalam mimpiku, aku merasa ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarku. _

"_Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama, Amu," orang itu berbisik di telingaku. Entah itu mimpi atau bukan, aku merasa mengenali suara itu. Suara lembut cowok yang sudah kukenal betul._

**~End of Flashback~**

**Amu's POV**

Akhirnya sampai... tempat dimana aku akan menghabiskan sebagian besar 3 tahun ke depan dalam hidupku.

Aku berdiri di depan gerbang Seiyo _Academy of High School_ sambil menghalau silaunya sinar matahari dengan sebelah tanganku dan mengagumi keindahan bangunan di hadapanku itu. Agak sedikit lebih besar dari _Middle School_, jadi kelihatannya sih murid di sini juga lebih banyak.

Satu hal yang membuatku tersenyum, adalah kenyataan bahwa sekolah ini sudah dihias untuk menyambut murid baru. Spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Selamat datang, para pengejar mimpi' membentang di atas pintu gerbang. Dari luar aku juga bisa lihat semua bagian sekolah ini dihiasi pita warna-warni, dan banyak balon.

Ternyata gak semua orang di sini apatis. Aku menoleh pada keempat charaku, dan mereka mengangguk paham. Kurasa apa yang kupikirkan sama dengan mereka. Semangat dalam diriku kurasakan semakin kuat. Bagian _refrain _lagu Break Through milik Dustbox (**Disclaimer**: Band ini dan lagunya nyata. Nama dan lagunya sama sekali bukan punya gue) berputar berulang-ulang di kepalaku.

"Hei, apa benar kau yang bernama Amu Hinamori?" suara seseorang menyapaku dari belakang.

Aku berbalik dan melihat anak laki-laki berambut coklat gak karuan berseragam Seiyo. Penampilannya urakan sekali. Sekilas dia mirip Kukai, tapi kelihatan lebih bodoh lagi. Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi tengil yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan. Charanya yang memnbawa gitar melayang di sampingnya.

"Benar, aku Amu Hinamori." Kataku mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah. "Apa aku mengenalmu?" Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana, ya?

Anak itu tertawa, "Sepertinya tidak, tapi kurasa Tsukasa-_san_ sudah pernah menjelaskan soalku," dia maju menghampiriku, dan kusadari dia ternyata lebih tinggi dariku. "Namaku Tamaki Vices Yanagi. Dan ini charaku, Riot." Katanya menunjuk charanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menjabat tangannya, tapi masih merasa asing dengannya, "Memang kemarin Tsukasa menjelaskan beberapa hal padaku, dan aku merasa pernah melihatmu. Tapi aku gak ingat dia pernah menyebut tentangmu,"

"Baiklah, kalau gitu kau pasti tahu apa itu _Black Guardian_, 'kan?"

Aku berpikir sebentar, mecoba mengingat-ingat, "Kalau itu sih aku tahu. Tapi apa hubungan _Black Guardian_ denganmu?" kataku masih bingung.

Cowok yang bernama Tamaki itu menghela napas, "Ternyata rumor tentangmu benar," keluhnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kalau kau pernah merasa melihatku sebelumnya, harusnya kau bisa menebak kalau aku ini anggota_ Black Guardian_." Jelasnya.

Akhirnya aku mengingatnya, dia ini salah satu _Guardian_ yang ada di foto yang ditunjukkan Tsukasa kemarin, "Oh iya, benar! Hai, senang mengenalmu. Ini keempat charaku, Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Daia." kataku sambil melemparkan senyumanku yang paling ramah. "_Eto_, tadi kau bilang ada rumor tentangku. Rumor apa sih?" tanyaku.

Anak itu menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahinya, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya sesuatu yang menjelaskan ciri-cirimu. Kurasa gak perlu dibahas, deh," katanya. Aku yang gak mengerti hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tamaki, kurasa lebih baik kau segera melakukan apa yang diminta Tsukasa-san," charanya berkata padanya.

"Ah, iya, Riot. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku," ujarnya. "Hinamori, Tsukasa-_san_ memintaku untuk mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah ini dan menjelaskan situasinya padamu. Apa kau keberatan kalau kita jalan sekarang?" tawarnya padaku.

"Apa, belum apa-apa kau sudah memanggil Amu-_chan _tanpa _honorific_?!" Suu berteriak penuh ketidak percayaan.

"Kenapa? Repot ah, jadi kepanjangan." Sahutnya cuek. Sikapnya itu membuat tanganku gatal ingin memukulnya. Tapi tadi kenapa dengan Tsukasa dia menambahkan _san_ dibelakangnya?

"Hei, kau mau atau tidak?" ujarnya gak sabar, membuyarkan pikiranku barusan.

"O−oh, tentu. Kenapa tidak?" jawabku kaget karena pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Oke, sekarang ikuti aku," aku menganguk dan mulai berjalan mengikutinya di belakang.

**Tamaki's POV**

Amu Hinamori berjalan mengikutiku masuk ke sekolah yang sepi ini. Hal biasa setelah 2 tahun pengalamanku berada disini. Karena sudah terlalu sering melihatnya kurasa aku jadi kebal akan apapun yang terjadi di sekolah aneh ini. Entah kenapa semuanya bisa berubah seperti ini, aku dan para _Guardian_ lainnya pun belum menemukan jawabannya.

Begitu sampai di lorong utama aku berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat Hinamori-_san_ yang sedang melihat sekelilingnya, "Nah, Hinamori, gimana kesan pertamamu pada sekolah ini?" tanyaku tidak terlalu mengharapkan jawaban positif. Kurasa seorang Amu Hinamori pun pasti muak pada kondisi di sini.

"Yah, gak terlalu beda dengan sekolah-sekolah Seiyo yang lainnya," sahutnya masih melihat-lihat. "Tapi, Yanagi-_san_−benar 'kan, namamu Yanagi?" tanyanya.

"Ya, benar. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" aku geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tamaki, aku sedikit ragu dia bisa membantu kita." Riot berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku juga sama. Tapi lebih baik jangan bicara seperti itu di depannya kalau kau masih ingin hidup." Sahutku. Rumor yang bilang kalau dia ini sedikit _absent minded_ baru saja terbukti di depan mataku sendiri.

"Kenapa sekolah ini sepi sekali? Memangnya biasanya jam berapa siswa di sini masuk sekolah?" kali ini Hinamori menatapku, dengan ekspresi bingung.

Pertanyaan biasa. Hal pertama yang ditanyakan anak baru di sini sudah pasti ya itu tadi. Aku sendiri juga mau bertanya pada murid-murid bodoh itu kenapa mereka melakukannya. Tapi, ya jawabannya sudah pasti sama sekali gak menyenangkan.

"Sebenarnya jam masuknya sama saja seperti semua sekolah di seluruh Jepang ini, tapi kau pasti sudah tahu 'kan murid-murid di sini bagaimana keadaannya? Jangankan jam masuk sekolah, dengan sekolahnya sendiri kurasa mereka juga sudah gak peduli." Jelasku malas.

Setelah kuamati beberapa saat, Hinamori hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang gak bisa ditebak.

Huh, pasti orang ini gak jauh beda dengan semua orang di sini. Sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan lari pulang dan gak akan kembali lagi. Mungkin akan kembali lagi, tapi dengan kondisi sama seperti murid baru lainnya. Hal biasa yang terjadi setelah aku menjelaskan tentang ini pada murid-murid baru yang bertanya hal yang sama.

"Jadi, apa pikiranmu sudah berubah negatif? Kalau iya, mohon jangan ikuti tur ini lagi. Kau dipersilakan pulang kalau kau mau." Ujarku tanpa menatapnya lalu melangkahkan kakiku masuk menuju kelas-kelas.

"Hei!"

Aku menoleh dan melihatnya tersenyum sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Dari matanya aku lihat keyakinan yang kuat yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Jangan anggap aku selembek itu, ya," ujarnya tegas. "Segitu saja tesnya? Berarti aku lulus, dong," dia berlari menyusulku.

"Yanagi_-san_, kuharap kau gak tersinggung. Tapi gak ada yang bisa menandingi semangat dan keyakinan Amu-_chan_, _desu~_!" ujar salah satu charanya yang berpenampilan seperti _maid_.

"Sebab hanya semangat dan keyakinan yang dia punya." Sambung charanya yang lain yang kelihatan seperti pelukis.

"Hei, Miki, kau membuatnya terdengar seperti sesuatu yang jelek," charanya yang membawa pom-pom _sweatdropped_.

Aku tertawa mendengar penjelasan mereka yang sambung-menyambung. Orang ini unik juga rupanya, "Baiklah, Hinamori. Ayo kita lanjutkan turnya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, kurasa kami bisa bergantung pada bantuanmu." Aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali dengan Hinamori kembali di belakangku.

"Tama," Riot memanggilku.

"Ya?"

"Kurasa aku akan menarik ucapanku tadi. Dengan kekuatannya sendiri pun kurasa dia bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini tanpa kita harus membantunya," dengan senyum lebar Riot lalu duduk di bahuku.

Dalam hati aku setuju dengan pendapatnya. Yah, semoga dengan bantuannya, sekolah gak akan lagi membosankan.

**Mizuki's POV**

Telepon genggamku berdering. Aku mengambilnya dari sakuku dan melihat _caller ID_ Tamaki meneleponku, "_Moshi-mo−_"

"_Hei, Ular! Aku sudah ketemu Hinamori, nih!_" teriaknya sebelum aku menyelesaikan salamku.

"Dengan hormat, _Joker_, kurasa kau gak perlu berteriak tepat di kupingku." Ujarku sambil mengerang kesakitan. "Kau sudah bertemu Amu Hinamori?" tanyaku.

"_Menurutmu bilang apa aku barusan?_"

Aku mengabaikan komentar sinisnya itu, "Lalu dimana kalian sekarang? Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya, ya,"

"_Di auditorium, sebentar lagi kesana, kok,_"

"Kalau begitu cepat, adikmu juga sebentar lagi datang bersama _Red Guardian_ lainnya." Ujarku lalu menutup telepon.

"Sudah sampai, kok,"

Aku berbalik dan melihat Tamaki dengan cengiran yang selalu ditunjukkannya. Di belakangnya kulihat seorang anak perempuan berambut pink dengan empat chara−tunggu, empat?

Perhatianku kembali pada Tamaki. Aku menyuruhnya mendekat lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Itukah Amu Hinamori?"

"He−eh. Tadi kau suruh aku membawa Amu Hinamori 'kan? Aku salah?" Tamaki bertanya balik.

Tanpa repot-repot menjawab, aku kembali memperhatikan anak perempuan itu lalu melemparkan senyum andalanku padanya, "Ah, maaf karena tidak menyambutmu dengan layak, Hinamori-_san_. Selamat datang di Royal Gardennya _Black Guardian_." ujarku manis.

Dia hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi bosan, "Ya, ya. Terima kasih banyak. Aku boleh duduk?" tanyanya menunjuk kursi di sebelahnya.

Aku tertegun dengan reaksinya barusan, "Eh, ya, silakan,"

"Pfft~. Wow, kelihatannya Mizuki Nagareboshi pertama kali dapat reaksi dingin dari cewek, nih!" Tamaki berusaha bicara sambil menahan tawanya.

Aku memberinya _death glare_, "Itu sama sekali gak lucu," gerutuku.

**Tamaki's POV**

"Duh, jangan bicara keras-keras, Tamaki! Aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikan game ku," seru Yoru Matsushima tanpa melihatku. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat game portablenya. Kupikir kalau sudah fokus dengan gamenya dia gak akan bersuara.

"Hei, hormati seniormu sedikit, ya. Dan pakai _honorific_ kalau memanggil orang," aku mengupil lalu melemparkannya kearahnya. Dengan mudah dia menghindarinya tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari gamenya.

"Huh, sok pamer. Tapi boleh juga, sih." Ujarku sambil mengusap daguku.

"Terserahmu saja." sahutnya masa bodoh. Seakan kejadian tadi gak pernah terjadi.

Aku mengabaikan kelakuan menyebalkannya dan meminum kopiku lalu menyodorkannya pada Riot, charaku, "Mau?" tawarku.

Tanpa menjawab Riot meminumnya, "_Thanks_, Tamaki." Ujarnya sambil mengembalikan cangkirnya padaku.

"Yo," sahutku. Tapi saat aku mau minum lagi kulihat isinya cuma tinggal ampasnya. Aku menatap ampas hitam di dasar cangkir, dan kurasakan sebutir air mataku menetes.

"DASAR BODOH, INI KOPI TERAKHIR HARI INI!" aku menangkap Riot dan mengguncangnya dengan kesal.

"B−berhenti, bodoh! Relakan saja kopi itu. Kau sudah banyak minum kopi minggu ini tanpa membagiku!" ujar Riot dengan mata berputar-putar.

Ucapan Riot yang cuek itu membuat mataku melebar karena marah, "RELAKAN KATAMU?! KAU MAU KUTENGGELAMKAN DI LAUT, HAH?"aku kembali mengguncangnya.

"Hei, sudah, berhentilah! Cuma karena kopi kau sudah berisik pagi-pagi begini. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada kopi bodohmu itu," Mizuki memisahkan kami berdua.

"Benar. Lagipula, cuma kau yang minum kopi sementara yang lainnya minum teh di sini." Timpal adikku yang baru datang dengan 10 orang di belakangnya.

Duduk di kursiku, aku menggerutu kesal, "Kalian ini, tanpa kopi apa yang bisa kuperbuat?" keluhku. Lalu aku mengalihkan perhatianku kearah orang-orang yang dibawa adikku, "Siapa mereka? Pergi sana, di sini sedang tidak ada konser band." Ujarku pada mereka.

Seseorang dari mereka yang berambut coklat menghampiriku lalu menjitak kepalaku dengan keras, "Hei, apa-apaan, nih!" seruku sambil meraba benjolan di kepalaku.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Aku Kukai Souma!" ujar orang itu kesal.

"Souma? Aku gak pernah dengar nama seaneh itu," aku menggaruk kepalaku

"Sudahlah Kukai-_kun_. Jangan repot-repot dengannya. Dia itu kebanyakan minum kopi," sahut adikku.

"Sudah kuduga," si Souma ini menatapku sebal, dan aku cuma mengangkat bahu. Entah aku mengenalnya atau tidak, siapa peduli.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai memperkenalkan diri kita dulu pada teman-teman sekerja kita ini," ujar Mizuki capek. "Namaku Mizuki Nagareboshi. Aku sebagai _King Chair _di _Black Guardian_ ini. Aku kelas 2. Dan ini charaku, Claw."

"Ayo, Tama-_nii_. Perkenalkan dirimu pada _Red Guardian_." Adikku menyenggol bahuku.

"Oh, jadi kalian ini _Red Guardian_, ya?" ujarku mengerti. Yang lainnya menatapku diam. "Oke. Namaku Tamaki Vices Yanagi. Aku juga kelas 2, dan aku _Joker Chair_."

"Pfft. Orang macam ini jadi _Joker_?" Cewek pendek pirang di depanku menahan tawanya. Aku berniat melemparnya dengan gelas kopiku yang sudah kosong karena komentarnya barusan. Tapi setelahnya kemarahanku malah hilang karena ternyata...

Ya, ampun. Ternyata anak perempuan seperti itu benar nyata?

Kubiarkan mataku mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah. Demi penguasa Bumi dan Surga, manis seka−

Hei, dia mengejekmu, lho! Seru suara di kepalaku. Aku menggeleng, mengenyahkan pikiran gila barusan. "Ahem, perkenalkan charaku, Riot," aku menunjuk Riot yang mengacungkan simbol metal pada mereka. "Umurku 16, hobiku main gitar, makanan kesukaanku _Ramen_ pedas, dan alamatku di−"

"Cukup. Ini bukan biodata," Mizuki menutup mulutku.

Adikku menutup mulut menahan tawanya sambil melihat kearahku, "Maafkan kakakku, Minna-_san, _atas kelakuan bodohnya yang diperlihatkannya pada kalian," ujarnya sambil merangkul lenganku.

Dengan kesal aku memelototi adik perempuanku itu. Wajahnya seperti biasa selalu tersenyum, "Huh, kelakuan bodoh, ya?"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu, "Perkenalkan, namaku Tamae Lights Yanagi. Aku kelas satu, sama seperti Hinamori-_san. _Dan aku _Queen Chair_." ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah seorang cewek berambut pink yang menatapnya bingung. "Oh iya. Rebel. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka," tambahnya lagi menyuruh charanya maju ke depan.

"Heiya, _all_. Namaku Rebel. Salam kenal, ya." Charanya maju dan mengulurkan tangannya pada sekumpulan chara milik orang-orang asing itu dengan ceria, yang dibalas juga dengan ceria. Dasar, namanya saja yang Rebel...

**Yoru's POV**

Ugh, apa setiap hari kakak beradik itu harus seberisik ini? Kupikir _Guardian_ itu isinya orang-orang yang kerjanya cuma minum teh. Ternyata ada juga yang punya mulut yang gak bisa ditutup. Haah... sepertinya game ini gak bisa tamat hari ini, pikirku sedih sambil menatap layar _smartphone_-ku.

Ah, dengar lagu saja. Aku memasang kembali headset ke kepalaku yang sempat kutenggerkan di bahuku. Dengan cepat aku men-_scroll smartphone-_ku dan memilih lagu Incubus yang berjudul Pardon Me (**Disclaimer**: Band ini, lagunya, dan nama personilnya nyata. Semuanya sama sekali bukan punya gue). Dengan cermat aku meneliti setiap _part _saat _DJ _Kilmore men-_scratch turntablenya _di lagu itu.

"... KAU DENGAR?!" samar-samar kudengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Hah?" aku meletakan kembali headsetku ke leher. Kulihat Tamaki menatapku jengkel. "Apa, sih maumu?" tanyaku.

"Kubilang perkenalkan dirimu, anak dungu!" tiba-tiba tangannya menjitak kepalaku.

"Baik, baik! gak perlu menjitak kepalaku!" aku mengangkat tangan. Duh, merepotkan sekali, sih. "Namaku Yoru Matsushima. Kalian bebas mau panggil aku apa saja. Aku murid baru, dan aku _Jack Chair. _Ini charaku, Topaz. Puas?" ujarku tepat di wajah Tamaki.

"Kau homo, ya? Jangan dekat-dekat seperti itu!" Tamaki mundur menjauh.

"Hei, sebaiknya berikan kesan pertama yang baik buat yang lainnya, Yoru." Topaz yang duduk di meja di hadapanku menggelengkan kepalanya. Seperti biasa, kalau ada kejadian seperti ini dia selalu menasihatiku macam-macam.

Huh, buat apa kesan baik?

**Normal POV**

Di sisi lain, saat _Black Guardian_ sibuk sahut-menyahut, _Guardian_ lain yang lebih waras hanya menatap kelakuan mereka dengan bingung.

"Kukai, apa semua orang itu setiap hari selalu seperti ini?" Utau berbisik pada Kukai di sebelahnya.

Kukai yang terbiasa dengan suasana berisik pun sekarang kehilangan kata-kata, "Ng, yah, sejauh yang kulihat memang begitu sih," ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"_King_, _Queen_, _Jack_, _Joker_..." Amu bergumam menunjuk masing-masing anggota _Black Guardian_. Hal itu membuat Tadase menoleh padanya dengan penasaran,

"Ada apa, Amu-_chan_?" tanyanya.

"_Eto_, sepertinya _Guardian_ ini gak lengkap, ya? Aku sama sekali gak melihat _Ace Chair_ nya," Amu memasang pose berpikir dengan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

Mendengar komentar barusan, orang-orang yang tadi berisik itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh iya, ya!" Tamaki menepuk dahinya dengan keras, yang lalu di usapnya karena sakit. "Aku juga lupa. Dimana dia, Mizuki? Tumben belum muncul?"

Mizuki melihat jam tangannya, "Entahlah, aneh sekali dia terlambat," ujarnya lalu menatap Tamae. "Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanyanya yang dijawab oleh Tamae yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kalian membicarakan siapa sih?" Tanya Rima.

Tamaki tersenyum lebar lalu menghampiri Rima, "Ah, begini, nona manis. _Ace Chair_ yang tadi Hinamori tanyakan itu belum−" tiba-tiba senyum di wajahnya hilang menjadi ekspresi ketakutan seperti melihat binatang buas.

Dan benar saja, Rima balas menatapnya dengan mata melebar karena marah, "Kau sebut apa aku barusan?" tanyanya dengan aura membunuh.

"E−eh, aku..."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU MANIS!" teriak Rima lalu mengangkat salah satu kursi dan bersiap melemparkannya kearah Tamaki.

"Sepertinya perkenalannya sudah semua, ya?" ujar Tsukasa yang baru datang. Semuanya berpaling kearahnya, termasuk Rima yang gak jadi melempar kursi. "Kebetulan upacara penyambutan murid baru sebentar lagi dimulai. Jadi kita langsung rapat saja, ya?"

"Tsukasa-_san_!" Tamae berlari lalu memeluk Tsukasa.

Tsukasa tertawa karena serangan tiba-tiba itu, "Wah, Tamae. Kau semangat sekali hari ini," ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut panjang Tamae.

"Yo, Tsukasa," sapa Tamaki sambil tersenyum.

"_Ohayou_, Tamaki," Tsukasa balas tersenyum. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, hari ini adalah hari spesial karena dua _Guardian_ akan bergabung. Dan _Black Guardian_, perkenalkan,_ Red Guardian_." ujarnya mengangguk pada para _Red Guardian._

"Dan karena ada penambahan anggota di _Red Guardian_, aku ingin mengumumkan siapa, dan _chair_ apakah yang akan kalian ambil," dia lalu mengeluarkan lembaran kertas dari tas yang dibawanya. "Bisa tolong kalian berkumpul disini?" ujarnya. Semuanya mengikutinya mengelilingi meja teh yang ada di tengah.

Tsukasa menjejerkan beberapa kertas di atas meja, lalu mengambil salah satunya dan membacanya, "Lima _chair _teratas tidak ada perubahan. _King_,_ Queen_,_ Ace_,_ Jack_, dan _Joker _tetap di isi oleh para _Guardian_ yang telah dipilih. Dan juga−"

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Utau memotong perkataan Tsukasa. "Kalau gitu gimana dengan aku, si cewek Prancis, dan anak berkacamata itu? Semua _chair_ 'kan sudah terisi," tanyanya.

Tsukasa menghela napas, "Karena itu, Hoshina-_san_, mohon dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai," katanya lalu kembali menatap lembaran kertasnya. "Ada penambahan _chair,_ dan hal ini berlaku untuk masing-masing _Guardian. Chair _itu adalah _Spade_, _Clover_, _Heart_, dan _Diamond_. Kau akan menempati _Diamond Chair_, sementara Yamamoto-_san _dan Sanjou-_san _akan menempati _Heart Chair _dan _Clover Chair_." Jelasnya lalu memasukkan kembali lembaran kertas ke dalam tasnya.

"Berarti akan bertambah lagi 4 orang merepotkan, dong?" tanya Tamaki.

"Benar. Tapi kurasa tidak akan semerepotkan itu buatmu. Ya, 'kan, Tamaki?" Tsukasa tersenyum padanya.

"Ada Tamae saja sudah merepotkan buatku," Tamaki melipat tangannya. Adiknya memelototinya.

"Lalu gimana dengan _Spade Chair _untuk _Red Guardian_, Tsukasa?" tanya Amu.

"Nah, itu juga salah satu tugas kalian untuk mencarinya." Tsukasa tersenyum penuh teka-teki. "Sekarang, kita sebaiknya ke auditorium. Sebentar lagi upacara penyambutan akan dimulai."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Lanjutan pengenalan OC~<strong>_

Vices: Oke, kali ini giliran OC yang role nya anak bermasalah buat diperkenalkan. So, please welcome our villain! :

**1. Nama**: Nitsuki Matsushima

**Gender**: Perempuan

**Umur**: 17

**Kelas**: 3 SMA

**Role**: Murid Seiyo yg bermasalah

**Penampilan**: Tinggi 160 cm, rambut lurus sepinggang, warna dark mint. Warna mata Deep violet

**Sifat/Kepribadian**: Ceria, aktif, supel, jago bahasa inggris

**Hal yg disuka**: Biola, teh melati, kue brownies dan black forest

**Hal yg gak disuka**: Suasana gelap, lift yg mati tiba-tiba (dijamin bakalan parno abis)

**Keluarga**:

**1. Nama ayah**: Yuuya Matsushima

**2. Nama ibu**: Ruri Matsushima

**3. Nama adik** (kembar): Ringo Matsushima

**4. Permasalahan**: Ringkasnya Yuuya CEO firma hukum Hikari yg ambisius, dia manfaatin kesukaan dan mimpi Nitsuki biar jadi pemain biola internasional yg terkenal, dia terus maksa Nitsuki main biola untuk menaikkan nama firma hukumnya dan nama keluarga Matsushima. Saat ini Nitsuki sedang kesulitan karena nilai di suatu mata pelajaran jatuh sampai kena panggil guru, tapi Yuuya gak perduli. Sampai Nitsuki malas megang biola dan berhenti bermimpi jadi pemain biola terkenal.

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari**: Pergi sekolah pagi dan pulang sore, jam 3 sore Nitsuki pasti minum teh sambil ngemil black forest atau brownies, terus latihan sampai jam 5 sore, malamnya les dari jam 7 sampai jam 9.

**Chara, mencangkup**:

**Nama**: Fiol (bahasa swedia biola)

**Gender**: Perempuan

**Penampilan**: Rambut pirang bergelombang panjang, diikat dua. Iris mata merah marun. Pakai baju goth loli, selalu bawa biola.

**Sifat/Kepribadian**: Manis dan suka tersenyum, selalu menyemangati orang.

**Kalimat saat Chara-nari**: Atashi no kokoro, unlock

**Deskripsi Shugo-tama**: Warna hitam dengan bordir merah di tengah dan corak kecil diamond warna merah di sekeliling telur.

**Sejarah kelahiran shugo-tama**: Fiol lahir sewaktu Nitsuki kelas 4 SD, saat itu Nitsuki lagi ikut semifinal lomba biola senasional. Sebelum Nitsuki pergi ke panggung, dia dikejutkan ada telur Fiol dalam tas biolanya.

**Chara-nari, menyangkut**:

**Nama Chara-nari**: Violin Queen

**Penampilan**: Rambut Nitsuki diikat setengah, rambut yg diikat itu bentuknya sanggul mawar dengan hiasan pita warna merah, kemeja model gothic panjang kotak-kotak dengan kerah bentuk V sama rok panjang warna hitam dengan hiasan kotak2 merah plus pita kecil di bagian bawah rok. Pakai wedges warna hitam 10 cm plus bawa biola.

**Kemampuan**: -Sweet Melody (Dengan permainan biolanya Violin Queen ngebuat batsu di batsu tama ngilang)

- Dark Symphony (Waktu Death Violin *versi jahat Violin Queen atau batsu chara Nitsuki* mainin biolanya, tiba2 nanti badan lawannya luka2 kayak kena gores sama pisau)

**Keahlian**: jago main biola dan aransemen musik.

**2. Nama: **Ai Hasegawa

**Gender: **Perempuan

**Umur:** 16

**Kelas: **2

**Role:** Anak bermasalah

**Penampilan **(_apa yang mereka pakai, aksesoris_): Rambut warna hitam dengan highlights warna merah di sisi sebelah kiri. Mata warna hazel brown dengan kacamata minus satu warna merah

**Sifat/Kepribadian: **Sombong, arogan, kasar, menganggap semua orang jauh dibawahnya, aslinya sih manis dan kekanak-kanakan persis Yaya

**Hal yang disuka: **Dulu sih, main musik dan berbuat gaduh sama Tamaki

**Hal yang gak disuka: **Perusahaannya, ayahnya

**Keluarga, mencakup nama orangtua, dan masalah yang mereka hadapi **(_jika OC adalah role anak yang bermasalah dengan keluarganya):_ Keluarga Hasegawa. Nama ayahnya Rokusei Hasegawa dan ibunya Tsukino Sakurai. Ibunya meninggal waktu dia baru lulus SD. Dan sejak saat itu sifat ayahnya berubah lalu tiba-tiba mengajaknya pindah ke luar kota dan memulai suatu usaha yang akhirnya sukses besar. Dalam hati kecilnya, sebenernya dia sama sekali gak berminat jadi seorang direktur. Tapi karena kata-kata ibunya saat meninggal dan paksaan ayahnya, sifatnya yang dulu bebas hilang sedikit demi sedikit

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari: **Menjadi direktur menggantikan ayahnya sejak umur 14. Baru pindah kembali ke kota asalnya dan tinggal di rumah besar bersama ayahnya yang pensiun dan banyak pelayan. Dulu dia tetangga sebelah rumahnya Tamaki. Tapi setelah ibunya meninggal, ayahnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar kota. Membawa laptop saat sekolah untuk mengecek aktifitas perusahaannya

**Chara, mencakup;**

**Nama: **Ava

**Gender: **Cewek

**Penampilan: **

**-Normal**:Rambut orange kemerahan panjang sebahu. Memakai kaus putih bergambar emoticon senyum dengan rompi kotak-kotak biru hitam yang ditempeli banyak emblem macem-macem band. Rok hitam selutut. Sepatu skate warna merah

-**Batsu-chara**: Rambut sama seperti Ai. Gaun camisole ungu gelap selutut model gothic dengan hiasan renda putih di pinggang dan pergelangan tangan. Sayap hitam. Sepatu bot hitam dengan hiasan _lace_ warna putih

**Sifat/Kepribadian: **Penuh semangat, kekanakan mirip Ai, suka musik

**Kalimat saat Chara-nari: **Atashi no kokoro, anrokku

**Deskripsi Shugo-tama: **Warna merah dengan simbol matahari hitam, ditambah simbol x waktu jadi batsu-tama

**Sejarah gimana Shugo-tama lahir: **Lahir dengan kondisi jadi batsu tama saat Ai di puncak kekesalannya akan hidupnya. Tapi nanti balik lagi ke normal sih, kalo gak gitu nanti ceritanya jadi lain lagi

**Chara-nari, menyangkut antara lain;**

**-Nama Chara-nari:**

-**Normal**: Lawless Anthem

-**Batsu-chara**:Doom Angel

**-Penampilan: **

**1. Normal**: sama seperti Ava

**2**. **Batsu-chara**: Sama seperti Ava, ditambah 2 sub machine gun

**-Kemampuan: **

**-Normal**:1. Call to Arms (**Disclaimer**: lagunya Angels and Airwaves), membelah dirinya jadi banyak kayak Kagebunshin no Jutsu di Naruto dan menyerang dengan tinju bercahaya. Tapi cepet ngabisin energi

2. Et Ducit Mundum Per Luce (juga lagunya Angels and Airwaves), combonya bareng Tamaki. Memurnikan batsu tama dengan irama gitar Tamaki dan serangan cahaya Ai

-**Batsu-chara**: War Ensemble (**Disclaimer**: yang ini lagunya Slayer), menembakkan peluru beraura yang bisa menghancurkan bangunan dengan laptopnya yang diubah jadi dua _sub machine gun _laras panjang warna hitam

**Keahlian Khusus: **Teknologi (apa saja), mencari data dan statistik, kuping yang diberkahi ketajaman irama kayak Tessho Iwashiro dari 'Wild Life' yang udah jarang di pake karena lama gak denger musik

**Lain-lain **(_informasi tambahan seandainya ada hal khusus yang perlu ditambahin_): Cinta masa kecilnya Tamaki

Vices: Yak, buat sekarang segini dulu OC nya. Nanti ada lagi OC yang role nya anak bermasalah, soalnya belom kepikiran mau bikin kayak apa lagi. Lagian kalo di taro disini semua malah kepanjangan chapternya nanti. Terus kalo mau liat tampang Tamaki sama Tamae ntar-ntaran dulu ya, masih nunggu temen kelar gambarin (siapa juga yang mau liat). Gitu deh, udahan dulu ah. Udah jam setengah 4 pagi nih. See you next chapter :)


	8. Chapter 7: Kepanjangan Titlenya

_**~Author Speech~**_

Vices: Chapter 7, nih! \m/ dan sekarang sesi author speech bakalan di isi dengan balesan review dari readers-readers kita yang manis :D oke , review pertama dari **Maiko Matsushima**. Heiya, Maiko-san! gak apa-apa kok ngerusuh. Bakar si Tamaki juga lebih gak apa-apa lagi \m/

Tamaki: Congor lo gue bakar sini, mau?!

Vices: Tuh. Maiko-san liat sendiri 'kan kelakuan Tamaki? Anak skate punk modelnya kayak begini semua, nih -_-

Rima: Dan juga lo udah bikin cowok menjijikkan begini masuk Shugo Chara. Kalo begini caranya gue minta ke Peach-Pit Sensei buat resign aja deh.

Tamaki: Eh, sembarangan lo bilang gue menjijikkan! Lagian lo kebetulan aja manis, kalo gak manis juga gue ogah

Nagihiko: Ahem, sori nih. Kayaknya gue denger ada ribut-ribut soal Rima, kenapa sih? (udah mau ngelempar Tamaki pake bola basket)

Tamaki: Ah, eh, gak ada apa-apa kok. Sori banget nih ya, bang... #gemeteranabis

Vices: Berisik, dasar culun! Oke, review selanjutnya enaknya kita selang-seling aja, ya. Dan sekarang review dari **TsukiRin Matsushima29. **Tolong balesin, Ai!

Ai: Oke. Kenapa sekolah itu kesannya selow banget, dateng ke sekolah telat, dan gak belajar, adalah karena mereka melakukannya rame-rame. Coba sendirian, gue juga takut kali kalo kayak gitu, hahaha

Vices: Kecuali kalo mental lo sama kayak gue pas masih sekolah. Right, berikutnya Maiko-san lagi. Ho oh, dia jadi Ace. Si Ringo 'kan maksudnya, Tamae?

Tamae: Iyalah, baka -_-. Berikutnya Tsuki-san. Soal 4 chair tambahan, emang bakalan di isi sama OC lagi. Ini semua gara-gara si bego Vices yang gak nyangka fic nya jadi kayak gini alurnya

Vices: Tamae maniiis, jangan buka aib dong! Yaudahlah gak usah di pikirin. Buat review selanjutnya dari Maiko-san, kayaknya Mizuki mau ngucapin sepatah dua patah kata...

Mizuki: Bener. Sebenernya gue cuma penasaran apa sebenernya yang mau diucapin si Maiko ini soal Black Guardian (senyum tipis sambil maenin uler di tangannya)

Tamaki: Iya tuh! Mana ngasih OC ngeselin banget lagi gayanya -_- lepasin aja tuh retic lo, Mizuki, hahaha

Vices: Woi, jangan ngancem readers gue ya! Harusnya lo berdua terima kasih sama mereka. Bahkan Maiko-san muji EYD gue :) makasih, ya, Maiko-san. Jangan takut sama mereka berdua, mereka udah tunduk sama saya

Tamaki: Wah, nantangin nih anak

Mizuki: Ayo, Dipong (nama ulernya). Makan malem lo tuh, si Vices (ngelepasin ulernya ke tanah)

Vices: Demi penguasa Bumi dan Surga... Anyway, sebelum gue cabut dari kejaran Dipong gue mau bilang makasih buat semua review, saran, dan pujiannya. Sekarang gue mau... #langsungcabut

Tamae: Woi, roll chapter dulu!

Vices: Ogaah! Lo ajaaaa!

Tamae: -_- yaudah deh, On The Go!

**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara! itu punyanya Peach-Pit Sensei. Yang gue punya cuma fic ini, dan OC yang mungkin bakal gue masukin. Kalo kebetulan Peach-Pit Sensei khilaf dan ngasih lisensinya buat gue, Shugo Chara! bakalan gue bikinin episode yang ngalahin panjang episodenya sinetron jam 7 malem.

**Warning**

Bisa jadi fic ini susah dimengerti. Banyak OC insertion. OOT nya juga kayaknya banyak, belom juga grammar error yang bisa lebih banyak lagi. Hati-hati juga buat readers cewek, karena bisa dimodusin. Pokoknya lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo masih sayang mata kalian.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**First Quest:**

**The Melody, And a Certain Girl That Coming Back**

**Nitsuki's POV**

Hari ini juga kena panggil guru.

Belum lagi pulang sekolah harus langsung ke Korea untuk resital, saat aku sama sekali gak ingin menyentuh biolaku.

Mustahil Yuuya mendengar penolakanku, apalagi kolega kerjanya akan hadir semua di resital itu.

Sebenarnya, apa hubungannya sih sebuah firma hukum dengan permainan biolaku? Mereka cuma sekumpulan orang kaya yang sok mengerti indahnya musik.

Aku hanya ingin musik yang kumainkan dinikmati dan dihargai, bukan dijadikan alat untuk menaikkan reputasi sebuah perusahaan atau nama keluarga.

Toh, aku sama sekali gak peduli seandainya nama keluargaku baik atau buruk. Itu sama sekali gak berpengaruh pada hidupku yang membosankan ini.

Berdiri di atas gedung sekolah ini, merupakan pelarianku dari semua itu. Angin kencang berhembus menerpa rambut hijau gelapku. Aku membiarkannya tergerai dan berfokus mendengarkan suara anginnya. Suara yang sendu, mengingatkanku pada hari-hari dalam hidupku yang sama sendunya.

"Nitsuki," Fiol memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan menatap raut wajahnya yang semakin pucat dari hari ke hari.

Dengan senyum lemah aku meraihnya mendekat lalu memeluknya, "Aku tahu apa yang mau kau ucapkan, Fiol. Aku tahu berpikir seperti itu sama sekali tak baik, dan maafkan aku karena hal itu membuatmu jadi seperti ini." Ujarku berusaha menahan nada suaraku tetap normal.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, ayo kita bersama-sama berjuang untuk merubahnya. Aku sama sekali belum ingin berpisah denganmu, Nitsuki!" seru Fiol yang ternyata tak bisa menahan airmatanya lebih lama lagi. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya. Kurasakan sebutir airmataku juga ikut mengalir.

Aku menghela napas panjang, berusaha menekan semua keinginan untuk menangis, "Kuharap ada keajaiban yang bisa membantu kita melakukannya," ujarku, lebih kepada diriku sendiri.

Aku teringat akan hal yang bisa membuat kami berdua merasa lebih baik di saat seperti ini. Kuambil biolaku dari _hardcase_ nya yang kuletakkan di bawah kakiku. Sambil menutup mataku, kumainkan beberapa bagian dari lagu Canon in D milik Pachelbel (**Disclaimer**: Lagu dan penciptanya nyata. Sama sekali bukan milik gue. Hak cipta kembali kepada yang berwenang), lalu kurasakan perasaan sepiku berangsur-angsur mereda.

Aku membuka mata dan melihat Fiol yang melayang di sampingku menikmati permainan biolaku. Raut wajahnya yang tadi lemah sekarang terlihat sedikit lebih baik, dengan dihiasi seulas senyum.

"Aku senang kalau kau bermain seperti ini tanpa perasaan tertekan," ujarnya ketika aku selesai memainkan biolaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar komentarnya itu. Lalu kurasakan telepon genggamku berdering. Aku mengambilnya dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk;

"_Kuharap kau masuk sekolah hari ini, onee-chan. Kalau kau masuk, dan sedang di atas gedung sekolah seperti biasa, aku mau kau datang ke acara penyambutan murid baru. Aku mau kau melihat Guardian yang baru. Kuharap mereka bisa menolongmu.-Ringo._"

Benarkah? Aku meragukannya. Aku tersenyum sinis menatap pesan yang ternyata dari adikku itu.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Aku memasukkan kembali biolaku ke dalam _hardcase _yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai tas sekolahku, lalu membawanya dengan satu tangan. "Ayo, Fiol. Ada yang harus kita lihat." Ujarku pada charaku yang mengangguk lalu mengikutiku pergi menuju auditorium.

**Ringo's POV**

Haah... semoga dia membaca pesanku. Aku menghela napas, mengingat sifat kakakku yang, yah, relatif sulit.

Kulihat sudah banyak murid-murid yang datang ke sekolah. Sepertinya pepatah yang mengatakan 'tak ada kata terlambat' tak berlaku di sini. Tapi sisi baiknya, hari ini aku tidak telat sendirian, haha.

Oh iya, acara penyambutan! Aku hampir lupa dengan hal penting itu. Aku berlari menuju kearah auditorium, "Ringo! Tunggu!" seseorang memanggilku.

Aku berhenti lalu menoleh dan melihat charaku, Melody, yang ngos-ngosan menyusulku. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari? Tenang sedikit, dong." ujarnya masih belum mengatur napasnya.

"Acara penyambutan! Ayo cepat!" aku menarik tangannya yang mungil lalu kembali berlari. Dengan cepat aku sudah sampai di auditorium. Mataku menelusuri sekeliling untuk mencari _Guardian_ yang lain.

"Ringo, disini!" Tamae melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dari samping panggung penyambutan. Semua _Guardian _sudah berkumpul bersamanya.

Aku menghampirinya lalu membungkukkan badanku meminta maaf, "_Gomennasai_, _minna_, atas keterlambatanku," ujarku menyesal.

"Gak perlu menyesal, Matsushima-_san_." Ujar Mizuki menenangkanku. "Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau terlambat? Ada hal penting yang harus kau selesaikan dulu?" tanyanya.

Ini dia, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak ingin kujawab. Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Ah, tenanglah, Ringo. Bersikaplah seperti biasa. "Begini, Mizuki-_kun_. Sebelum kesini, aku tadi mencari kakakku dulu untuk memastikan dia masuk sekolah atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak masuk hari ini," jelasku.

Mizuki melipat tangannya dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti, sementara kakak beradik Yanagi saling memandang dengan sedih.

"Jangan memaksa dirimu soal Nitsuki-_nee_, _onee_-_chan_. Kita akan menyelesaikannya bersama sebagai _Guardian_, 'kan?" Adikku, Yoru, menggenggam bahuku.

Aku menghampirinya lalu menepuk kepalanya dengan sayang, "Iya, adik kecil. Kau juga jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, dong." Ujarku tersenyum padanya.

"Hei, dia memanggilnya adik? Lalu siapa _onee_-_chan_ yang dibicarakan mereka tadi?" kulihat seorang anak perempuan berambut pink yang kukenal sebagai Amu Hinamori berbisik pada Mizuki.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku yang lalu di jabatnya, "_Je suis désolé_, karena lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Ringo Matsushima. Aku _Ace Chair_ di _Black Guardian_, aku kelas 3, dan ini charaku, Melody." Ujarku ramah. Melody lalu membungkuk memberi hormat kepada para _Red Guardian_. "_Thank you for joining us_. Dan kalau gak salah kau ini Amu Hinamori, _Red Guardian_, 'kan? Aku sudah tahu tentang kau dan teman-temanmu. Kalian hebat sekali." Pujiku.

"Ya, terima kasih. Benar, aku Amu Hinamori. Senang mengenalmu." Jawabnya balas tersenyum ramah.

"Wah, bahasa Prancis mu bagus juga," puji anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang bergelombang, yang kukenal sebagai Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto.

"_Danke_, _frau _Yamamoto. Aku memang belajar banyak. Tapi tidak sebagus dirimu yang memang orang Prancis, kok," ujarku membungkukkan kepala.

"Dan barusan itu bahasa Jerman," timpal Yoru.

"Hei, tak perlu pamer dengan kemampuan yang bahkan bukan punyamu." Aku memelototinya. Yoru hanya meringis melihatku.

"Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya." Kami semua berbalik untuk melihat Tsukasa yang muncul dari belakang panggung. "Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai saja pidato penyambutannya. Kalian siap, _Guardian_?" tanyanya sambil mendahului kami naik ke atas panggung.

"Yah, siap gak siap, sih," sahut Tamaki malas. Tamae menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dan mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kakak beradik lucu itu. Haah... rindunya melakukan hal itu bersama Nitsuki dan Yoru, batinku.

**Amu's POV**

"...Dan begitulah, semua _chair_ _Guardian_ sudah kami perkenalkan. Mereka semua akan terus menjabat posisi yang telah mereka tempati selama mereka masih di sekolah ini. Dan..." hanya bagian itu saja yang kuperhatikan dari pidato yang dilakukan secara bergantian oleh Tadase dan Mizuki. Perhatianku terpusat pada anak-anak yang duduk di hadapanku. Di luar dugaanku ternyata mereka gak langsung pergi sebelum pidato selesai. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing dan gak memperhatikan kami.

"Kalau begitu, apa ada pertanyaan yang mau kalian ajukan?" tanya Tadase pada mereka lewat _microphone_.

Aku duduk sambil menyangga daguku dengan tangan. Gak mungkin mereka akan mengajukan pertanyaan, pikirku bosan. Beberapa bagian diriku bahkan ingin pidato ini disudahi saja. Sayang sekali, Tadase. Perkataanmu yang panjang lebar itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Aku menghela napas panjang.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesosok anak perempuan berambut hijau gelap yang berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya, "Aku mau bertanya!" serunya keras.

"Silakan." Sahut Tadase gak memperhatikan anak itu. Dia sibuk membereskan catatan pidatonya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kalian, _Guardian_, lakukan? Kalian tahu, kalian cuma buang-buang waktu berusaha membantu kami dengan mimpi kami."

Pertanyaan yang di luar dugaan barusan membuat Tadase menatap anak itu dan terdiam. Ekspresinya berubah cemas. Gak satupun kata keluar dari mulutnya. Kurasa dia takut salah menjawab.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan menggeser Tadase dari podium. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk merubah arah pandang pikiran mereka, "Kurasa kau tahu itu adalah tugas kami sebagai _Guardian_. Bagaimanapun, kami gak akan membiarkan orang-orang kehilangan mimpi mereka. Karena tanpa mimpi dan cita-cita, itu sama saja kehilangan hidup. Dan kami gak akan berhenti sampai−"

"Sampai kapan? Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang percaya dunia ini mudah untuk dijalani. Lebih baik urus urusanmu sendiri!" anak itu memotong perkataanku. Lewat kacamata baca warna hitamnya dia menatapku dengan marah.

Rima menghampiriku lalu mengambil alih _microphone_ dan berteriak melaluinya, "Hei, jangan sembarangan bicara, ya! Kami berjuang untuk kalian, tahu! Apa kalian gak punya otak, hah?!"

"Rima, jangan seperti itu," Nagihiko berusaha menariknya kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Lepaskan! Orang-orang bodoh ini perlu dicuci otaknya!" Rima menepis tangan Nagihiko.

"Oh, jadi menurutmu kami ini orang-orang bodoh, ya?" seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam ikut berdiri. "Mungkin kami bodoh, tapi kami paham bahwa gak ada gunanya mempercayai mimpi yang sudah pasti gak akan pernah terwujud. Gunakan akal sehatmu, nona. Hidup tidak dijalani hanya dengan kenaifan!" serunya lalu berbalik meninggalkan auditorium.

"Benar apa yang dikatakannya. Kurasa itu cuma buang-buang waktu saja." Anak lain berbicara.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Aku sudah malas mengikuti mimpiku lagi. Aku 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi!" timpal anak disebelahnya.

"Sudahlah, kita tinggalkan saja orang-orang kekanak-kanakan itu. Huh, mimpi katanya?"

Dan dengan begitu, satu persatu anak-anak itu pergi keluar auditorium sambil beberapa dari mereka mengejek kami. Dalam sekejap auditorium ini hanya di isi oleh kami saja.

"Oh, _Kami-sama_..." aku menggelengkan kepalaku gak percaya. Aku berbalik dan menatap Tsukasa.

"Ternyata sudah separah ini keadaannya," ujarnya pelan.

Kami semua terdiam sementara Rima masih meneriakkan kata-kata kemarahan. Dan Nagihiko berusaha menenangkannya.

"Siapa, sih sebenarnya cewek berambut hitam tadi? Dia menyebalkan sekali!" gerutunya.

"Dan juga cewek berambut hijau gelap yang bertanya pertama kali itu. Sepertinya dia mirip denganmu, Matsushima-_san_?" tanyaku pada Ringo.

Dia bertukar pandang dengan Yoru, "Yah, itu _onee_-_chan_ yang kau tanyakan tadi. Dia _onee _-_chan_ kami, Nitsuki Matsushima." Jawab Ringo sementara Yoru membuang muka.

"Dan cewek berambut hitam itu teman masa kecilku. Dulu dia lebih berisik daripadaku." Aku berpaling pada Tamaki dan mengerutkan kening.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa waktu yang lama bisa merubah sifat seseorang. Bukan begitu?" ujarnya tersenyum lemah.

**Amu's POV**

_**~Time Skip~**_

Kurasa sepanjang perjalananku di lorong selalu diperhatikan oleh murid-murid lain. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan kudengar (padahal sama sekali gak ingin dengar) membicarakan tentangku. Aku hanya berusaha menahan emosiku agar gak merusak semuanya.

"Amu-_chan_, tenang saja. Jangan dimasukkan ke hati, ya." Ujar Ran menyemangatiku.

"Benar, Amu-_chan_. Jaga sinarmu agar tetap kuat." Timpal Daiya

"Terima kasih, ya, teman-teman." Semangatku benar-benar kembali karena dukungan mereka.

"Lihat, Amu-_chan_. Sepertinya itu papan pengumumannya, _desu," _Suu menunjuk kearah sekumpulan anak-anak yang berkerumun di depan papan pengumuman. Aku melangkah menuju kesana.

"_Sumimasen_, biarkan aku lewat," ujarku berjuang menembus kerumunan. Tanganku menelusuri papan pengumuman untuk mencari kelas apa yang kudapat.

"Hei, bukannya si rambut pink itu _Guardian_, ya?" kudengar anak di sebelahku berbisik.

"Kurasa begitu. Anak ini 'kan yang banyak bicara tadi?" temannya balas berbisik. Kulirikkan mataku ke arah mereka dan kulihat mereka menatapku dengan sinis. Dan anak lainnya pun melihatku dengan ekspresi sama.

"Huh, sok sekali dia. Dia salah masuk sekolah sepertinya, tuh."

Komentar barusan membuatku mengepalkan tanganku dengan marah. Berani-beraninya mereka membicarakanku macam-macam. Kalian pikir untuk siapa aku berjuang, hah?

"Amu-_chan_, jangan dengarkan omongan mereka, _desu_," Suu menatapku khawatir.

Perkataan Suu sama sekali gak kupedulikan. Aku menggertakan gigiku dan berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Hei, sedang apa kalian? Kalau kalian sudah dapat kelas cepat masuk ke kelas kalian!" seru seseorang dari arah belakangku. Anak-anak itu pun buru-buru pergi setelahnya.

Aku berbalik dan melihat sosok laki-laki yang sudah kukenal betul. Ikuto berdiri dengan setelan kemeja dan celana panjang hitamnya. Di tangan kirinya dia menggengam tas kerja dan di tangan kanannya dia membawa _hardcase_ biolanya. Yoru seperti biasa selalu di sampingnya.

"_Eto_, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ikuto ?" tanyaku bingung.

Ikuto menghela napas lalu mengetuk kepalaku dengan _hardcase_ nya pelan, "Dasar, padahal baru kemarin Tsukasa menjelaskan. Tentu saja aku disini untuk mengajar,"

"Begitu? Aku gak begitu mendengarkan soal tugasmu, sih." Ujarku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Dia masih saja menyebalkan, nya~" Yoru berkata sambil menguap.

"Justru pemilikmu yang sama sekali gak berubah. Kupikir tiga tahun pergi ke luar negeri bisa merubah tingkah lakunya jadi lebih sopan," ujarku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali ke papan pengumuman. Charaku hanya tertawa.

"Dan selama tiga tahun itu kau gak merindukanku?"

Pertanyaan Ikuto yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku terdiam dan membuyarkan pikiranku akan jadwal di depanku. Entah kenapa kurasakan wajahku menghangat karena memikirkannya. Ran menghampiriku dan menatap wajahku dekat-dekat,

"Amu-_chan_, wajahmu memerah," bisiknya di telingaku, tapi cukup keras untuk di dengar orang menyebalkan di sampingku itu.

"Ssstt!" desisku sambil menutup mulut Ran.

"Berarti benar kau merindukanku." Ikuto merangkul bahuku dari belakang. Wajahnya kurasakan dekat sekali hingga menyentuh pipiku. Rasa hangat yang kurasakan makin bertambah parah.

"Lepaskan aku! Dan itu bukan urusanmu!" aku menyentakkan rangkulannya lalu berusaha kembali fokus akan kelasku.

"Baik, Amu-_koi_. Tapi untuk hari ini saja," ujarnya tertawa. "Sudah tahu jadwal dan kelas apa yang kau dapat?" tanyanya ikut mengamati kertas jadwal.

"Coba kulihat," dengan jariku aku mencari namaku di kertas jadwal. "Sepertinya aku dapat kelas 1 Bintang." Lalu aku berniat untuk mencari nama teman-temanku yang sekelas denganku, tapi sebelum aku sempat melakukannya Ikuto sudah menarik tanganku pergi.

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Aku belum mencari nama teman sekelasku!" teriakku padanya.

"Gak perlu, nama mereka semua sudah ada padaku." Sahutnya lalu berhenti di depan pintu sebuah kelas. "Dan sebagai wali kelasmu, aku berkewajiban untuk memastikan kau gak terlambat di mata pelajaranku."

Aku terkesiap mendengar penjelasannya, "Wa−wali kelasku katamu? Dan, mata pelajaranmu?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

Ikuto tersenyum tipis lalu membuka pintu kelas, "Ya, pelajaran musik. Dan kebetulan itu mata pelajaran pertama." Ujarnya lalu menarikku masuk.

Dan, begitulah. Beberapa jam pertama di Nerakaku dimulai.

_**~Time Skip~**_

**Unknown POV**

Kira-kira ke bawah berapa meter, ya?

5 atau lebih mungkin. Aku gak tahu tingginya, sih. Aku 'kan baru pindah ke sini hari ini.

Bisa langsung selesai gak, ya?

Atau, harus merasakan sakit dulu?

_Smartphone_ ku berdering, menandakan pesan masuk.

Ya ampun, kenapa harus sekarang, sih? Aku menggeser layar ke kotak pesan.

"_Nona besar Hasegawa, rincian anggaran pengembangan proyek sudah di kirimkan. Mohon nona besar mengeceknya segera. Dan juga pertemuan dengan pimpinan kantor cabang dari Australia akan dilangsungkan pada pukul−"_

Dengan kesal aku membanting _smartphone_ ku ke tanah di bawahku. Kenapa, sih harus selalu pekerjaan yang kutemui setiap hari?

Aku menutup mata dan mulai melangkah ke tepi bagian gedung ini. Menghela napas sebentar, kurasakan jantungku sedikit berdebar akan langkahku selanjutnya

Lalu aku ingat wajah ibuku di saat terakhirnya.

Aku membuka mataku. Mataku menatap tanah keras di bawahku, lalu ke langit biru berawan di atasku.

Nanti saja, deh. Bunuh diri 'kan juga bisa menunggu.

**Tamaki's POV**

"Kalau aku bisa melakukannya, belikan aku CD baru, ya?" aku menatap tajam pada Riot. Aku memainkan balon berisi air di tanganku.

"Mustahil. Tapi kalau aku yang berhasil, traktir aku _ramen_ selama sebulan." Sahutnya.

"Tamaki-_kun_, jangan aneh-aneh, deh!" ujar Hinamori menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, aku ikut, dong!" Kukai yang baru datang mengambil persediaan balonku.

"Berani taruhan apa?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya gak percaya.

"Terserah, deh."

"Aku gak mau tahu lho, Tama-_nii_." Tamae menghela napasnya.

"Oke, _deal_!" ujarku lalu membidik anak laki-laki kurus yang sedang memakan makan siangnya sekitar lima meter di depanku. "Kau akan menyesal sudah menantangku!" aku mengangkat tangan bersiap-siap melempar balonku. Tapi mataku menangkap sosok perempuan berambut hitam berjalan terburu-buru. _Highlights_ warna merah di rambutnya membuatku yakin aku gak salah lihat.

"Ai!" panggilku lalu berlari mengejarnya, meninggalkan balon airku di meja kantin.

"Tama-_nii_, tunggu!" teriak Tamae mengejarku bersama yang lainnya.

Aku terus berlari mengejar Ai, dan kehilangannya saat di halaman belakang sekolah. Mataku mencari di sekitar pepohonan dan melihatnya sedang bersandar di salah satu pohon sambil memainkan laptopnya.

Aku menghampirinya dan dia menoleh karena mendengar suara langkahku, "Syukurlah, kupikir aku gak akan menemukanmu," ujarku tersenyum padanya.

Dia menurunkan sedikir kacamatanya lalu menatapku curiga, "Apa kita pernah ketemu?" tanyanya.

"Demi penguasa Bumi dan Surga, kau sudah lupa padaku, ya?" aku mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia menghindar pada awalnya, tapi setelahnya dia melihatku dengan cermat dan akhirnya berseru,

"Tamaki, 'kan?!" dia tersenyum lebar.

"Hehe, aku tahu kau pasti ingat." Ujarku balas tersenyum lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Sahutnya. "Mana Tamae? Seingatku dia gak pernah jauh-jauh darimu," dia berkata sambil memperhatikan laptopnya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kesini. Oh iya, gimana kabar ayahmu? Kudengar kalian punya perusahaan yang sukses," tanyaku lagi sambil memperhatikan setiap detil dari dirinya. Gak ada yang berubah. Dan kacamatanya yang kusuka itu masih di pakainya.

"Begitulah." Jawabnya pendek, masih menatap ke laptopnya.

Eh, sejak kapan dia menjawab pertanyaan dengan pendek? Dulu setiap pertanyaan pasti selalu dijawabnya panjang lebar.

Entahlah, mungkin dia hanya mencoba terlihat dewasa, pikirku geli.

"Hei, kau masih suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu blink-182?" (**Disclaimer**: Band ini nyata. Namanya sama sekali bukan punya gue. Hak cipta kembali kepada yang berwenang) tanyaku sambil merangkul bahunya. Tapi di luar dugaan, dia menyingkirkan lenganku dari bahunya.

Aneh, dulu dia gak pernah keberatan soal ini, batinku heran.

"Maaf, tolong jangan ganggu konsentrasiku. Dan tidak, aku tidak tertarik lagi mendengarkan musik." Dia masih saja sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Aku menatapnya heran. Anak ini kenapa, sih? Dia berbeda sekali sepertinya setelah terakhir kami bertemu. Tapi aku berusaha mengacuhkan sikapnya tadi. Biar sajalah, toh dia masih mau kuajak bicara.

Semilir angin berhembus melewati pepohonan dan mengenaiku. Aku bersandar ke pohon dan berusaha menikmati saja suasana ini. Mungkin pertemuan kami kembali cukup seperti ini saja.

"Ehm, maaf, Tamaki. Sebenarnya ada perlu apa kau kesini?" tanyanya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Demi penguasa Bumi dan Surga, apa aku gak salah dengar? "Mau apa? Tentu saja untuk bertemu dan menyapamu setelah sekian lama." Jawabku bingung.

Ai menutup laptopnya lalu berdiri, "Ya sudah, kau sudah bertemu dan menyapaku. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ujarnya dingin lalu melangkah pergi.

Apa? Enak saja mau pergi begitu saja seperti dulu, "Tunggu, bodoh! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, sih?" teriakku.

"Kenapa? Aku gak kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya malas menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang masih saja kekanak-kanakan sepertimu." Sahutnya.

Kekanak-kanakan katanya? "Apanya yang kekanak-kanakan? Aku hanya berusaha ramah padamu. Lagipula kita sudah lama gak bertemu setelah kau pindah dari sini. Dan begitu kita bertemu kau malah sibuk dengan laptop bodohmu itu!" aku kehabisan kesabaran.

"Laptop bodoh? Dengar, aku punya perusahaan yang harus kuurus sejak ayahku memutuskan untuk pensiun dan memberikannya padaku. Dan kalau dibandingkan, justru otakmulah yang bodoh daripada laptop ini."

"Kenapa? Itu bukan sepertimu, mengurus suatu hal yang rumit dan banyak peraturannya. Dan aneh sekali ayahmu malah menyuruhmu melakukan tugas yang harusnya dikerjakannya atau orang lain. Kau benci diatur-atur, 'kan?" aku menghampirinya dan berusaha menggenggam tangannya. Tapi tatapannya menggelap dan tiba-tiba dia melayangkan tinjunya padaku.

Tepat waktu aku menghindarinya, "Wow, kenapa kau ini?!" seruku kaget.

"Kau gak tahu apa-apa!" Ai kembali berusaha untuk memukulku.

"Tama-_nii_!" Tamae menghampiriku bersama yang lainnya. Aku berlari ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi, Yanagi-_san_? Bukankah anak itu yang kau bilang teman masa kecilmu?" Hinamori bertanya menujuk Ai.

"Penjelasan singkatnya, kami bertengkar sedikit. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berubah beringas begini." Jelasku ngos-ngosan. "Entahlah, kurasa dia marah karena aku menyinggung soal perusahaan keluarganya. Lalu−"

"Hei, Tamaki. Lihat!" Kukai berseru memotong penjelasanku. Aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya dan menyaksikan hal yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Author Speech~<strong>_

Vices: Gimaneee? Mulai dari sini ceritanya bakalan gue kasih sedikit bumbu action. Abis keliatannya seru, ya, hehe.

Yaya: Ah, Yaya kurang suka, Vices-kun. Yaya 'kan gak suka berantem :(

Vices: Yah, yaudah deh. Kalo gitu gue terpaksa cari cara lain buat nyeritain bagiannya Yaya -_-

Tamaki: Selooo~ ntar kita join kopi aja, biar inspirasi lo keluar semua. Ya gak?

Vices: Asikk~ gue suka nih kalo Tamaki udah kayak gini \m/ Ah, sebelum lupa, kemaren baru aja Tsuki-san ngrimin formnya Ringo Matsushima. Nah, Tsuki-san, akhirnya dia muncul juga nih di chapter ini :) dan kalo gitu sekalian aja gue pajang formnya di bawah ini:

Nama: Ringo Matsushima

Gender: Cewek

Umur: 17

Kelas: 3 SMA

Role: Anggota Black guardian

Chair: Ace

Penampilan: Tinggi 160 cm, rambut lurus sepinggang warna biru langit. Warna mata sama dengan Nitsuki.

Sifat/Kepribadian: Tenang, keibuan, perhatian, jago urusan rumah tangga dan menguasai belasan bahasa dunia seperti brazil, pranciss, swiss, cina, dll. Selain itu selalu berfikir jernih, selalu menenangkan suasana yang mulai gaduh dengan memainkan harva kecil yang tidak pernah lepas dari Shugo Chara-nya. Tukang buat teh paling enak di Royal Garden. Cuma sayang suka sok tegar di depan orang lain, padahal kalau nampilin sedikit sisi ceweknya...

Hal yg disuka: Harva, teh melati, kue brownies dan black forest

Hal yg gak disuka: Suasana dan ruangan gelap apalagi yg tertutup, makanan yang terlalu manis. XP

Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari: Tidak jauh dari Nitsuki, pagi sampai sore sekolah. Jam 3 sampai jam 4 berkebun, selesai berkebun latihan main harva sampai jam 5 lalu pergi les dari jam 7-9 malam. Sesekali ikut Nitsuki ngeteh, tapi lebih sering berkebun sambil ngamatin Nitsuki.

Chara, mencangkup:

Nama: Merodii (Melody)

Gender: Perempuan

Penampilan: Rambut hitam lurus panjang, poni sealis rata. Warna mata ungu, pakai gaun panjang ala dewi yunani kuno, selalu bawa harva kecil. Di kepalanya ada mahkota dari bunga-bunga liar kecil warna-warni

Sifat/Kepribadian: Tenang, kalem, anggun. Murah senyum tapi selalu menebar ucapan nusuk alias nyakitin hati soal keributan Black Guardian (dan sukses membuat para tukang rusuh down abis).

Kalimat saat Chara-nari: Sweet Merodii. Atashi no kokoro, unlock

Deskripsi Shugo-tama: Warna biru langit dengan dekorasi harva kecil warna emas sekeliling telur.

Sejarah kelahiran shugo-tama: Merodii lahir saat Ringo putus asa karena tidak bisa memainkan harva dengan baik setelah kecelakaan yang membuat tangan kanannya patah saat kelas 1 SMP walau telah menjalani rehabilitasi, Merodii keluar dari telurnya dan menghibur Ringo sambil memainkan harvanya. Dan voila, Rin berhasil mengikuti beberapa lomba dan memenangkannya meski belum mencoba ke tingkat nasional.

Chara-nari, menyangkut:

Nama Chara-nari: Hoshi no Melody

Penampilan: Rin mengenakan gaun ala yunani kuno, kemudian ada harva (yang biasa dipakai konser klasik) warna emas lengkap dengan kursinya di samping dia plus Rin makai mahkota bunga Merodii di kepalanya.

Kemampuan: Sweet Memory (sesuai namanya, ketika Hoshi no Melody memainkan sweet memory akan membawa kenangan manis dan bahagia dari pemilik batsu chara. Dan ini HANYA untuk pemilik dari batsu chara yang sudah keluar dari batsu tama)

Melody of Star (Melodi ini dipakai untuk membuat para batsu chara seperti berada di angkasa, kemudian disinari dari cahaya bintang di angkasa itu tanda batsu akan menghilang)

Keahlian khusus: Permainan harva yang mampu menghanyutkan pendengarnya

Vices: Oh iya, ada yang lupa. FYI, gue baru aja dapet reviewers baru. Namanya **mo. **Makasih mo-san, dan maaf karena saya baru liat reviewnya setelah chapter 7 di update, saya belom bisa masukkin OC nya mo-san. Tapi mudah-mudahan sih chapter depan bisa langsung muncul :) dan satu catatan, mo-san. Saya ini cowok, jadi kayaknya sebutan 'chan' kurang cocok buat saya, hahaha. Tapi gak apa-apa lah, terserah mo-san mau panggil saya apa aja :) Allright, kayaknya segitu dulu deh. Thanks for reading :) dan Tamaki, tolong sebutin kalimat tradisinya

Tamaki: Yeah! Please RnR, fellas \m/


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara! itu punyanya Peach-Pit Sensei. Yang gue punya cuma fic ini, dan OC yang mungkin bakal gue masukin. Kalo kebetulan Peach-Pit Sensei khilaf dan ngasih lisensinya buat gue, Shugo Chara! bakalan gue bikinin episode yang ngalahin panjang episodenya sinetron jam 7 malem.

**Warning**

Bisa jadi fic ini susah dimengerti. Banyak OC insertion. OOT nya juga kayaknya banyak, belom juga grammar error yang bisa lebih banyak lagi. Hati-hati juga buat readers cewek, karena bisa dimodusin. Pokoknya lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo masih sayang mata kalian.

* * *

><p><strong>First Quest:<strong>

**The Melody, And a Certain Girl That Coming Back Part 2**

**~Flashback~**

"_Hei, Tamaki. Lihat!" Kukai berseru memotong penjelasanku. Aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya dan menyaksikan hal yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya._

**~End of Flashback~**

**Tamaki's POV **

Tiba-tiba dari tubuhnya terpancar aura keunguan yang lalu memancar ke sekeliling, membuat segalanya menjadi gelap.

Aku berusaha tetap fokus melihat menembus kegelapan. Setelah semua kegelapan berakhir, aku melihat Ai yang melayang di udara. Di sampingnya kulihat seorang chara perempuan dengan lambang batsu chara di kepalanya. Raut wajahnya sama seperti Ai, menyiratkan kebosanan yang begitu dalam.

"_Chara-nari: Doom Angel!_" Ai berteriak.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Ai mengalami perubahan. Seragam Seiyonya sudah berganti dengan gaun hitam panjang model _goth_ seperti yang dikenakan charanya dengan sayap hitam di bahunya. Mirip dengan yang sering kulihat di film-film vampir tengah malam. Laptop yang dijinjingnya berubah menjadi dua _ sub machine gun_ laras panjang warna hitam yang diarahkannya pada kami.

"Astaga, gimana caranya dia bisa berubah seperti itu?!" teriakku menatapnya dengan mata melebar karena gak percaya.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Hinamori akhirnya bicara. "Kurasa shugo tamanya berubah jadi batsu tama karena bereaksi akan kekesalannya, sehingga membuatnya mampu berchara-nari," jelasnya dengan tatapan terpaku pada Ai.

"Dapat hipotesa darimana?" tanyaku.

Hinamori menghela napasnya, "Dulu kami, para _Red Guardian_, sering melihat hal seperti ini. Dan Ikuto juga pernah mengalaminya, saat dia dikendalikan oleh Easter. Yah, tapi tidak seratus persen sama, sih." Ujarnya.

"Tapi Ikuto punya shugo chara, sedangkan Ai tidak!" bantahku.

"Justru itu. Kata kuncinya di sini adalah kekesalan. Setiap orang 'kan punya shugo tama dalam hatinya, dan Hasegawa-_san_ juga pasti mempunyainya. Secara teknis, kekesalan Hasegawa-_san_ membuat shugo charanya lahir. Yah, meskipun dengan kondisi menjadi batsu chara." Lanjutnya lagi.

Penjelasan Hinamori barusan membuat kepalaku pusing. Demi penguasa Bumi dan Surga, gimana bisa seorang Ai Hasegawa jadi berakhir seperti ini? Ai Hasegawa yang kukenal gak pernah menunjukkan emosi negatif macam ini. Biasanya dia itu periang dan super berisik. Dan senyum gak pernah hilang dari wajahnya yang manis. Tapi, sekarang...

"Hei, Ai! Sadarlah! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" teriakku ke arah teman lamaku itu.

Ai gak bergeming. Dia hanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Senjatanya masih diarahkan pada kami.

Tiba-tiba aura keunguan terpancar dari tubuhnya dan melingkupinya. Dengan matanya yang tajam dia menatap kami penuh kebencian,

"AKU BENCI DIATUR-ATUR!" teriaknya bersiap menembak.

"Dasar bodoh, yang benar saja!" aku berlari ke arahnya. "_Atashi no kokoro, unleashed!_" dengan chara-nariku aku melesat dan mengambil gitar dari punggungku.

"_War Ensemble!_" tiba-tiba Ai menembakkan senjatanya ke arahku. Peluru-peluru yang diselubungi aura ungu melaju tepat di depan mataku. Aku yang gak sempat bertahan atau menghindar menutup mataku, bersiap menunggu peluru-peluru itu menembus kepalaku.

"_Pogo Pogo Superfast!_" aku merasakan seseorang menarik tanganku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Tamae yang sudah menarikku kembali bersama para _Guardian_. Mataku mengitari sekelilingku dan melihat peluru-peluru itu mengenai satu pohon besar dan merobohkannya.

"Kaulah yang bodoh! Kau mau mati menerjang hujan peluru seperti itu, hah?!" omel Tamae.

Aku mengacuhkannya dan memusatkan pandanganku pada Ai, "Dengar, Ai. Sadarlah, ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya," ujarku

Ai melihatku dengan tatapan kosong. Wajahnya yang manis sekarang datar tanpa ekspresi, "Kau tahu apa tentang diriku yang sebenarnya?" tanyanya sinis.

Sambil memaksimalkan _volume_ gitarku aku melangkah mendekatinya, "Mungkin menurutmu aku gak tahu apa-apa. Tapi aku mengenalmu sejak kecil. Dan aku tahu kalau..."

"Kau bisa bilang tidak jika kau memang mau!" dengan keras aku mencabik gitarku, "_Riotic Mosh!_"

Aliran gelombang suara kasat mata kuarahkan kearahnya, dengan harapan itu akan menghentikan langkahnya dan memudahkan kami untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula. Tapi di luar dugaan dia menggunakan sayapnya dan terbang menghindar.

"Tamaki-_kun_!" aku mendengar suara Hinamori yang memperingatkanku. Saat aku menoleh, Ai sudah ada tepat di belakangku.

"_War Ensemble_!" teriaknya menembakkan senjatanya.

Terlambat.

**Tadase's POV**

"Jadi, apa yang mau kalian tanyakan padaku?" Tsukasa-_san_ duduk sambil melipat tangannya di dagu.

Aku, Nagareboshi-_san_, Yuiki-_san_, Sanjou-_kun_, dan kakak beradik Matsushima saling berpandangan. Kemudian aku memutuskan kalau sebaiknya aku saja yang bertanya, "Ini soal 4 _chair_ tambahan yang kau bilang saat rapat tadi, Tsukasa-_san_," ujarku.

"Begitu. Ada apa? Apa ada hal yang kurang jelas bagi kalian?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, Tsukasa-_san_. Yang ingin kami tanyakan adalah−"

"Bagaimana mencari 4 _chair_ tambahan di sekolah yang bahkan muridnya membenci _Guardian_. Itu yang mau kau tanyakan, 'kan?" Tsukasa-_san_ tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk, biarpun dia memotong perkataanku. Tapi anggota _Black Guardian_ kelihatan kaget karena Tsukasa-_san_ sudah tahu pertanyaan kami sebelum kami bertanya. Buatku, itu sudah biasa. Dia sangat sering seperti ini sejak aku dan teman-temanku masih di _elementary_.

"Aku sudah tahu cepat atau lambat kalian akan menanyakan hal ini. Sebenarnya aku sengaja tidak memberitahukannya sejak awal, karena lebih baik kalian yang mencari tahu sendiri." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu salah satu tugas kalian juga."

Tanganku terkepal mendengar jawaban pendeknya itu. Aku tahu pamanku ini memang selalu penuh dengan rahasia. Tapi di situasi seperti ini _Guardian_ membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar jawaban penuh teka-teki.

"Maafkan aku, Tsukasa-_san_, jika aku lancang. Tapi kurasa kami membutuhkan petunjuk lain. Terlebih lagi, setelah melihat keadaan murid-murid di sini. Apa mungkin ada orang yang sudi kami ajak bergabung ke _Guardian_?" tanya Matsushima-_san_.

Tsukasa -_san_ menggeleng, "Tidak. Kurasa petunjuk yang kuberikan sudah cukup."

Matsushima-_kun_ yang sepertinya sejak tadi tidak sabar maju ke meja kerja Tsukasa-_san_, "Dengar, _inchou_. Kakakku bilang kami butuh petunjuk lain. Itu berarti kau harus memberikan petunjuk itu!" tegasnya.

Tsukasa-_san_ terdiam sejenak, lalu menunjuk ke arah langit-langit. Kami semua mendongak untuk melihat sesuatu yang ditunjuknya. Aku melihat dua bintang besar yang di kelilingi beberapa bintang yang lebih kecil. Salah satu bintang yang lebih kecil itu terlihat bergerak mendekati kedua bintang besar. (**A/N**: buat yang kurang ngerti, kalian inget 'kan kalo kantornya Tsukasa itu di planetarium yang ada di Seiyo _Elementary_?)

"Apa artinya, _King _pertama?" tanya Sanjou-_kun_ masih menatap bintang-bintang itu.

"Itu petunjuknya," jawabnya tersenyum. "Sekarang yang harus kalian lakukan hanyalah percaya pada diri kalian. Dan jawabannya akan datang pada kalian." Lanjutnya.

"Yaya gak mengerti," Yuiki-_san_ menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu camkan saja kata-kata ini di benak kalian: 'Dengan menolong seseorang, di lain waktu seseorang itu akan menolong kalian kembali'. Semoga ini cukup membantu," ujar Tsukasa-_san_ lalu sibuk mencatat sesuatu di kertas.

Kata-kata Tsukasa-_san_ barusan membuatku terpikir akan sesuatu. Inilah petunjuknya, otakku memberitahuku.

Dengan gembira aku menundukkan kepalaku padanya, "Terima kasih banyak, Tsukasa-_san_. Aku mengerti sekarang."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Nagareboshi-_san_ menatapku penuh harap.

"Nanti saja. Sekarang sebaiknya kita pergi mencari yang lainnya." Ujarku. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Tsukasa-_san_." Pamitku.

"Ya. Semoga berhasil." Sahut Tsukasa-_san_. Aku membungkuk sekali lagi lalu pergi di ikuti yang lainnya yang masih bingung.

Setelah keluar dari kantor Tsukasa-_san_, Matsushima-_san_ bertanya padaku, "Bisa jelaskan soal petunjuk tadi, Hotori-_kun_?"

Aku tersenyum, kurasa lama-kelamaan aku jadi semakin mirip pamanku, "Itulah petunjuknya, Matsushima-_san_. 'Dengan menolong seseorang, di lain waktu seseorang itu akan menolong kalian kembali'. Jadi makin banyak kita menolong seseorang, dengan mudah _chair_ yang baru akan terisi." Jelasku. Teman-temanku saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk paham.

**Amu's POV**

"Tama-_nii_!" seru Tamae. "Sial, _Pogo Pogo Superfast_!" dia berlari kearah Tamaki dan membawanya kembali.

"Tamaki, _daijoubu, desu ka_?" dengan hati-hati Kukai membantunya berbaring.

"Ukh, ka−kakiku..." erang Tamaki menunjuk kaki kanannya

Tamaki-_kun_ sebenarnya sempat menghindari serangan barusan. Tapi gak cukup cepat, hingga beberapa peluru mengenai kakinya. Darah mengalir dari luka akibat peluru yang menggores kakinya.

"Kukai, tolong ambilkan sehelai kain!" perintahku pada Kukai. Dia mengangguk lalu berchara-nari bersama Daichi dan pergi dengan skateboardnya. Tak lama kemudian dia sudah kembali membawa sehelai kain putih.

"Baiklah, Suu. Ayo chara-nari!" ujarku pada Suu.

"Iya, Amu-_chan_!" dalam sekejap aku sudah berchara-nari menjadi _Amulet Clover_. "Mohon tahan sebentar, Tamaki_-kun_. Aku akan membalut lukamu dan−"

"Gak perlu repot-repot. Aku masih mampu berjalan dan menyadarkan si bodoh itu!" Tamaki menepis tanganku dan berusaha bangkit berdiri. Namun belum sampai sedetik dia sudah jatuh kembali. Beruntung Kukai dengan tepat waktu menangkapnya.

"Hei, jangan keras kepala!" omel Kukai.

"Ukh, gimana ini..." ujar Tamaki meringis kesakitan. Tamae menggigit bibirnya melihat kakaknya. Kurasa dia berusaha menahan tangis.

"Kau lihat, Ai-_nee_?! Kau sudah melukai Tama-_nii_!" seru Tamae marah.

Raut wajah dan ekspresi Hasegawa sama sekali gak berubah. Dia hanya menatap kami dengan dingin, "Aku gak peduli. Sudah kubilang aku benci diatur-atur." Ujarnya lalu kembali mengarahkan senjatanya pada kami.

"Apa?! Kalau begitu aku akan membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Tama-_nii_. _Lights Shockwave_!" dengan bassnya Tamae menyerang Hasegawa dengan cahaya terang dari bassnya. Dengan mudah Hasegawa terbang menghindarinya.

"Sial, sekali lagi! _Lights Sho−_" aku mencegahnya menyerang.

"Hentikan. Serangan langsung gak akan berhasil," kemudian aku berusaha memikirkan cara untuk membuat gerakannya terhenti. Namun disaat aku sibuk berpikir ternyata Tamaki sudah berjalan ke arah Hasegawa dengan tertatih.

"Kumohon, Ai. Hentikan semua ini..." ujarnya pelan.

Hasegawa tetap gak bergeming.

"Setidaknya jelaskan alasan apa yang membuatmu berubah jadi seperti ini," pinta Tamaki.

Ekspresi Hasegawa yang sebelumnya dingin berubah murung, "Aku gak suka mengemban tanggung jawab besar di saat aku hanya ingin merasa senang. Aku benci ibuku meninggal tiba-tiba dan membuat ayahku jadi gila kerja di saat aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Dan aku muak harus selalu bekerja di saat aku hanya ingin mendengarkan musik!" airmata dengan deras mengalir dari mata _hazel brown_ nya. Kemarahan menyelimuti setiap perkataanya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, kusadari masalah yang di hadapi Hasegawa sebelumnya pernah terjadi padaku. Dulu aku harus terus berpura-pura menjadi sosok '_Cool and Spicy_'. Padahal dalam diriku aku hanyalah seorang anak perempuan yang ingin terbuka pada semua orang.

"Ternyata bukan cuma Amu-_chan_ yang punya masalah seperti itu," gumam Daiya. Aku gak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengarnya. Hal itu memang benar adanya.

**Tamaki's POV**

Aku mendongak untuk menatap wajah manis teman lamaku itu. Airmatanya masih mengalir. Pantas saja dia menjadi benar-benar lain begini.

Sebenarnya situasi seperti ini bukan keahlianku, tapi aku tetap harus menyadarkannya kembali ke sifatnya semula.

"Dengar, Ai. Ada kalanya kita memang harus meninggalkan kebiasaan kita dan menjalani tanggung jawab yang lebih besar. Aku tahu kau sama sekali gak suka dengan hal rumit seperti misalnya, perusahaan. Tapi cepat atau lambat, kau memang harus menjalaninya sendiri. Dan jangan salahkan ayahmu. Dia bekerja sedemikian keras itu demi dirimu. Dan keputusan ayahmu untuk mewariskan perusahaannya padamu, kurasa karena gak ada orang lain yang di percayainya selain dirimu." Aku mencoba menghapus airmatanya. Dia membuka matanya.

Tiba-tiba dia menepis tanganku dari wajahnya. Matanya kembali diselimuti kemarahan, "Jangan sok mengerti hidupku!" teriaknya marah sambil bersiap menembak.

Tapi sepertinya reaksiku lebih cepat, "_Riotic Mosh_!" dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, sekuat tenaga aku mencabik gitarku lagi. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, seranganku mengenainya. Ai mengerang kesakitan sambil menutup telinganya lalu mundur beberapa meter.

"Sekarang, Hinamori!" seruku menoleh kebelakang.

Beruntung kali ini Hinamori gak banyak bertanya. Dia mengangguk pada chara _cheerleader_ nya. "_Atashi no kokoro, anrokku_!" cahaya merah jambu menyelimutinya. Tak lama kemudian dia sudah bertukar chara-nari.

"_Open Heart_!" serunya. Mengirimkan cahaya berbentuk hati ke arah Ai. Gak ada kesempatan untuknya buat menghindar.

Ai pingsan setelah serangan barusan. Aku menahannya biar gak terjatuh dan dengan hati-hati membaringkannya di pangkuanku. Kemudian Hinamori dan lainnya menghampiri kami berdua.

"Kita berhasil! Rencana yang bagus barusan, Tamaki-_kun_." ujarnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Bisa-bisanya terpikir rencana seperti itu. Salah-salah kau bisa mati, bodoh." Kukai berjongkok lalu mengacak-acak rambutku. Dasar...

"Itu cuma ide spontan, kok. Kupikir mungkin kalau aku mengajaknya bicara dia akan sedikit lengah, dan dengan begitu kita bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula." Jelasku tertawa. "Terima kasih, ya, teman-teman. Entah gimana aku membalasnya," ujarku menatap Ai dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Tak masalah. Sesama teman harus saling membantu, 'kan," Hinamori mengangkat tangannya, mengajakku melakukan tos. Dengan senang hati aku membalasnya.

Benar-benar Amu Hinamori. Rupanya kabar tentang dirinya yang mampu mengembalikan semangat orang bukan cuma isapan jempol belaka. Gak heran adikku menjadikannya salah satu idolanya

**Tamaki's POV**

Kemudian tiba-tiba sesuatu yang kelihatannya mirip telur keluar dari dalam tubuh pingsan Ai. Cahayanya yang menyilaukan membuatku sulit melihatnya.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku sambil menutupi mataku dengan tangan.

"Kurasa itu shugo tama milik Hasegawa-_san_, dan baru saja lahir!" sahut Hinamori dengan gembira.

"Yay! Bertambah lagi teman baru!" seru chara _cheerleader_ nya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu sinar dari telur itu meredup. Akhirnya terlihat dengan jelas, sebuah shugo tama berwarna merah dengan lambang matahari hitam di tengahnya.

Aku mengamati telur itu dekat-dekat. Akan seperti apa kira-kira nanti kalau dia lahir?

Tiba-tiba telur itu terpecah menjadi dua di depan wajahku, yang membuatku kaget lalu terpental ke belakang. Dari dalam telur itu terlihat sosok chara perempuan berambut orange kemerahan yang memakai rompi kotak-kotak biru, dengan banyak emblem band. Raut wajahnya terlihat ceria sekali, seperti wajah Ai saat dia tersenyum.

"Hai, _minna_. Aku Ava, chara milik Ai. _Yoroshiku_, _ne_!" serunya penuh semangat.

Aku menatapnya agak lama. Perasaan tadi charanya gak seperti ini, lebih kelihatan menyeramkan dengan gaun _goth_ nya tadi. Dan lagipula tadi dia 'kan punya lambang batsu chara di kepalanya, sekarang kemana semua itu?

"Apa benar kau chara milik Ai? Kau kelihatan lain," aku mengamatinya dengan curiga.

Kukai menjitak kepalaku dari belakang yang membuatku kaget setengah mati, "Kukai, apa-apaan, sih! Kenapa kau hobi sekali menjitakku?!" ujarku sambil meraba bagian kepalaku yang benjol. Uuh, sudah berapa benjol yang kudapat hari ini...

"Kau yang hobi sekali jadi orang bodoh. Gimana caranya kau bisa jadi _Guardian_ kalau gak tahu penampilan seorang chara bisa berubah setelah dimurnikan?" sahutnya ketus.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kukai-_kun_, Tamaki-_kun_. Memang tadinya penampilanku tidak seperti yang sekarang kau lihat saat aku jadi batsu chara. Tapi berkat kalian, akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari gaun membosankan itu." Ujar Ava riang. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar lega setelah tidak lagi jadi batsu chara.

"Wow, keren!" ujarku masih belum percaya dengan apa yang kulihat ini. Baru kali ini aku lihat chara yang sudah dimurnikan kembali dari batsu chara.

"Ahaha, terima kasih," dia tertawa manis. "Dan terima kasih sekali lagi untuk kalian, karena sudah menolong Ai dan mengembalikanku seperti semula." Ujarnya lalu menyalami kami semua.

"Sekarang aku akan kembali ke dalam hati Ai. Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali ya, _minna_!" lanjutnya lalu masuk ke dalam telurnya kembali dan menghilang.

"Hei, kemana dia pergi?" tanyaku panik.

"Kau dengar yang dikatakannya. Dia kembali ke hati Hasegawa-_san_, dan kurasa dia akan muncul kembali saat Hasegawa kembali menemukan mimpinya." Ujar Hinamori.

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Kalian mengerti banyak, ya?" kataku sedikit mengaguminya.

Kukai dan Hinamori menghela napasnya, "Kami 'kan _Guardian_~" ujar mereka lesu.

"Uuh..." kurasakan Ai bergerak sedikit. Ternyata dia sudah sadar. Dia menatap kami semua dengan bingung.

"Tamaki? Aku kenapa−aduh!" serunya sambil memegang kepalanya.

Aku berbalik pada teman-temanku, meminta tolong gimana cara menjelaskan padanya. Hinamori menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya,

"Jangan katakan yang sebenarnya!" bisiknya.

Aku mengangguk paham lalu kembali pada Ai, "Jangan banyak bergerak, kau pingsan saat aku mengejarmu tadi." Ujarku berbohong. Mana mungkin 'kan aku bilang kalau dia berubah menjadi vampir perempuan keji?

"Hei, disini kalian rupanya!" aku menoleh dan melihat Mizuki, Hotori, Yuiki, Sanjou, Nitsuki, dan Yoru berlari menghampiri kami. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mizuki.

"Nanti kuceritakan," jawabku. Bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Tepat waktu setelah semua hal merepotkan barusan.

Aku membantu Ai berdiri dan merangkulnya. Lalu memastikan kalau-kalau tubuhnya masih belum kuat untuk berjalan, "Lepaskan, Tamaki. Aku bisa jalan sendiri, kok." Dia berusaha melepaskan rangkulanku.

Haah... sifat keras kepalanya balik lagi. Tapi setidaknya ini hal yang normal, pikirku sambil tersenyum menatap wajah manis di sampingku.

Ai melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Hei, ngomong-ngomong, sepulang sekolah mau beli es krim?" tanyaku.

Ai terlihat bingung akan pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba, tapi dia tetap mengangguk, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku beli es krim?"

"Emm... aku ingin merayakan kembalinya kau ke kota ini," ujarku lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Hei, sepertinya kelakuanku jadi mirip Kukai, ya?

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum pada teman-temanku, "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kalian mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja! Yaya suka sekali es krim. Kairi juga 'kan?" Yaya, si anak perempuan lucu yang gak bisa diam itu masih saja menempel pada si anak berkacamata, yang wajahnya memerah parah.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, ya?" ujarku pada Ai.

"Apa maksudmu?!" serunya marah lalu memukul-mukul bahuku. Aku hanya tertawa melihat reaksinya. Benar, mereka mirip sekali.

**Nagihiko's POV**

Aku dan Rima bertemu para _Guardian_ saat kami selesai makan di kantin. Hanya Utau-_chan_ dan Lulu -_chan_ yang gak ikut di antara mereka. Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang kami gak tahu terjadi.

"Kalian kemana saja? Kami baru saja melakukan hal yang seru, lho." Sapa Kukai menghampiri meja yang aku dan Rima tempati.

"Kemana? Ya, kami disini, makan siang." Sahut Rima dingin.

"Wow~ ada merasa terganggu rupanya," goda Tamaki. Serius, deh. Aku kesal melihat tingkah laku orang ini yang sangat menyebalkan. Kelihatannya dia menyukai Rima, aku tahu saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dan melihat reaksinya terhadap Rima. Kurasa aku ingin sekali-kali menghajarnya.

"Kau ini, jangan ganggu Rima." Ujarku setengah mengancam. Dari sudut mataku aku melihat Rima memperhatikanku dengan heran.

"Aha. Santai sedikit, dong. Aku gak punya maksud buat menggoda pacarmu, kok." Tamaki meninju bahuku pelan.

"DIA BUKAN PACARKU!" Rima berteriak spontan.

"A−ah, ya benar. Dia bukan pacarku juga!" ujarku. Sedikit banyak, sebenarnya aku mau bilang yang sebaliknya, sih.

"Ah, Yaya jadi tahu kenapa kalian malah berduaan disaat yang lain sedang sibuk. Kalian memang sedang paca−" ucapan Yaya dihentikan Rima dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"WEPAWSKAN AKWUU!" Yaya kelihatannya sulit bernapas.

"Diam! Makanya jangan bicara macam-macam!" tukas Rima memberi _death glare_. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah Tamaki. Dia merangkul seorang anak perempuan berambut hi−

"DIA CEWEK BERAMBUT HITAM MENYEBALKAN TADI, 'KAN?!" serunya menunjuk ke arah anak itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya anak itu bingung.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Kau harus kuberi pelajaran!" lalu Rima mendekati anak itu dengan aura membunuh. Tapi langkahnya dihentikan Tamaki yang menghalanginya.

"Wow, wow. Tenang dulu! Dia ini tadi−"

"Ehem!" suara seorang laki-laki memotong adegan barusan. Aku menoleh dan melihat Ikuto sudah ada di belakang kami. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Semuanya saling berpandangan. Menurutku pribadi, Ikuto benar-benar menghayati perannya sebagai seorang guru. Dia jadi kelihatan mirip Nikaidou-_sensei _.

"Kami sedang mengobrol, Tsukiyomi." Ujar Kukai dan Tamaki bersamaan. Lalu keduanya tertawa dan melakukan tos. Aku dan lainnya menatap kelakuan mereka sambil _sweatdropped_.

"Mengobrol, ya? DISAAT JAM PELAJARAN TERAKHIR SUDAH DIMULAI?!" serunya yang membuat kami kaget. Bahkan Yaya sampai melompat.

"Ikuto, kenapa kau teriak-teriak begini?" Utau-_chan_ datang sambil menutup telinganya. Lulu-_chan_ yang bersamanya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"KALIAN JUGA! DARI MANA KALIAN, HAH?!" Ikuto sama sekali gak mengecilkan _volume_ suaranya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih! Kenapa kau jadi mirip Nikaidou begini?" Utau-_chan_ menatap kakaknya dari atas sampai bawah dengan heran.

"Kurasa dia benar-benar senang jadi guru," ujar Lulu-_chan_ menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Sudah, cepat kalian masuk kelas sana!" ujarnya menarik tangan adiknya.

Utau-_chan_ dengan kesal menarik tangannya kembali, "Hentikan! Aku ini kelas tiga, tahu! Pelajaran terakhir kosong buat kami hari ini." Ujarnya sambil memasang muka sebal.

"Oh ya, dari mana kalian tahu?" tanya Ikuto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Utau-_chan_ memutar bola matanya, "Di jadwal tertulis jelas, 'kan?"

"Kau 'kan guru, Ikuto. Masa' kau gak tahu jadwal?" Amu yang kelihatannya paling kaget di antara kami semua memandang Ikuto seakan-akan dia adalah makhluk dari planet lain. Wajar saja, sih. Aku juga baru kali ini melihat Ikuto seperti ini, pikirku geli.

Sejenak Ikuto terdiam, kelihatannya dia sudah sadar, "Begitu. Baiklah, yang kelas satu dan dua cepat masuk ke kelas." Ujarnya tenang dengan karakternya yang seperti biasa.

"Oh, tuhan. Ikuto, nya..." charanya pun menggeleng gak percaya.

Kemudian kami yang kelas satu dan dua meninggalkan kantin menuju ke kelas kami masing-masing. Yah, para _Guardian_ yang seumur dapat kelas yang sama sih. Jadi kami, ditambah Yoru-_kun_, Yaya, dan Kairi berjalan menuju kelas yang sama.

Tapi saat melangkah keluar kantin, aku merasakan seseorang mengamati kami. Begitu aku menoleh, ternyata gak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya Utau-_chan_ dan Ringo -_chan_ yang masih mengobrol di kantin.

"Kau merasakannya juga, kepala ungu?" pertanyaan Rima mengagetkanku.

"Kalau yang kau maksud ada yang memperhatikan kita, aku merasakannya juga." Sahutku.

"Kira-kira siapa, ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah," aku mengangkat bahu lalu kembali melangkah. Tapi, entah Rima merasakannya juga atau tidak, tatapan barusan membuatku hatiku gak tenang. Seakan seseorang menatap kami penuh kebencian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Author Speech~<strong>_

Vices: Sumpah, minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya gue ini. Kalian tau chapter kali ini adalah lanjutan part 2 dari chapter 7. Tapi seperti yang lo semua liat, part 2 updatenya bener-bener kelamaan. Rencananya harusnya hari itu juga 2 part langsung ke update, tapi kuota internet gue abis -_-

Rima: So, kenapa gak langsung beli aja?

Vices: Nyokap gue malah marah-marah waktu gue minta beliin kuota. Gara-gara gue minta di beliin senar gitar seminggu yang lalu jatah uang jajan gue di potong. Makanya gak bisa beli kuota -_-

Rima: Makanya kerja~

Vices: Demi penguasa Bumi dan Surga, lo bikin gue makin beban pikirin aja jadinya (lari ke kamar mandi dan nangis di bawah shower)

Amu: Oke, adegan tadi gak usah dianggap. Biarin aja Vices nunjukkin sisi emo nya kali ini. Sekarang waktunya baca review!

Yaya: Yaya mau bacain duluan! Seperti biasa reviewnya selang seling yaaa. Review pertama dari **Matsushima Maiko**. ...Eto, reviewnya ini muji atau ngeledek ya maksudnya? Yaudahlah, kalo yang Yaya denger dari Vices-kun, pendapat Maiko-chii tentang Black Guardian itu seratus persen tepat.

Mizuki: Dan juga sekalian buat anak sister complex yang gak asing itu, uler gue emang tertarik sama tipe orang kayak lo. Jadi mungkin di luar kemauan gue, si Dipong bisa aja tau-tau naik ke kepala lo ;)

Amu: Gue rasa cukup ngancemnya, Mizuki -_- yaudah, sekarang giliran **TsukiRin Matsushima29**! Soal Nitsuki-chan, kata Vices dia udah sering ketemu orang yang tipenya mirip kayak gitu. Temennya juga ada yang saking bencinya sama ayahnya kalo manggil 'lo-gue' gitu.

Rima: Udah, sini kertas reviewnya! Maiko-san, tolong bilangin Yoru, gue tunggu dia di belakang sekolah buat berantem. Kayaknya dia udah ngerasa kuat karena berani ngomelin gue!

Tamaki: Tau tuh. Sini lo, jangan berani di review box doang! Lo gak tau 'kan enaknya kopi? Jangan sok komentar deh! Rima, nanti gue bawain spanduk gede buat ngedukung lo, oke?

Rima: Modus?

Tamaki: Ebuset... #pundung

Vices: Dan juga gue mau minta maaf karena mungkin penghayatan karakter Ringo Matsushima oleh gue kurang tepat. Makasih Maiko-san kritiknya :) tadinya udah kebayang sih karakternya Ringo itu mirip-mirip Nadeshiko gitu 'kan? Harusnya sih udah saya benerin hari itu juga, tapi karena masalah kuota baru sempet sekarang. Gomen -_-

Rima: Makanya kerja~

Vices: (balik ke kamar mandi buat nangis di bawah shower lagi)

Tamae: Oke, oke, that's enough gue rasa. Jangan bikin readers kita kelamaan baca omong kosong ini. Satu pengumuman buat Maiko-san, OC nya yang Rhea Matsushima belum bisa muncul beberapa waktu. Tapi kata Vices bakalan di usahain, kok. Jadi sabar ya :) Oke deh, ayo bareng-bareng ucapin kalimat tradisinya, minna

Semuanya kecuali Rima: Please RnR yaaaaa~ #pake gaya jeketiportieit


	10. Chapter 8: Cinta Akan Menunjukkan Jalan

_**~Author Speech~**_

Vices: Yiihaaa! Jauh juga ya udah maen part-part-an aja \m/

Rima: Langsung aja deh, gue tau chapter kali ini sama sekali gak bagus buat gue -_-

Vices: Wah, wah~ Okedeh, berhubung gue kasian sama Rima langsung aja. On The−

Mizuki: Eh, ntar dulu! Biodatanya Rhea jangan lupa.

Vices: Hah? Oh iya. Maiko-san, maaf karena belum bisa masukkin Rhea Matsushima sampe sekarang. Abisnya saya rasa daya imajinasi saya lagi mentok sekarang ini, tapi mungkin chapter 10 dia ada, kok. Itu janji saya :) dan dibawah ini satu lagi bio OC dari **Maiko Matsushima**. Here she goes!

Nama: Rhea Matsushima

Gender: Cewek

Umur: 16 tahun

Kelas: 1 SMA

Role: Anggota Black guardian

Chair: Diamond

Penampilan: Warna hijau gelap dan bergelombang sepunggung, selalu ikat half twin tail dengan hiasan berbentuk mawar warna putih, Mata warna ungu. Tinggi 170 cm (lebih pendek 5 cm dari Yoru), pakai anting2 bentuk mawar kecil dari emas putih.

Sifat/Kepribadian: Ceria dan penuh semangat, sering membuat cerita-cerita lucu, tertawa dan selalu membuat suasana muram dan tegang jadi ceria dan santai.

Hal yg disuka: Makanan dan semua yang berhubungan dengan coklat, bernyanyi, dancing, mawar.

Hal yg gak disuka: Makanan yang terlalu manis dan suasanya yang muram

Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari: Seorang artis idola yang super sibuk, tapi selalu sekolah tepat waktu, pulang ke rumah larut malam karena pekerjaan saat Yoru sudah tertidur, terkadang terpaksa mengambil cuti sekolah demi pekerjaan, paling suka menemani Ringo berbelanja bibit tanaman karena memiliki hobi yang sama. Tidak sejenius Yoru tapi kepintaran Rhea termasuk di atas rata-rata, kecuali dalam bidang seperti fisika dan sosiologi.

Chara, mencangkup:

Nama: Akai

Gender: Perempuan

Penampilan: Berambut hitam bergelombang sepunggung dan berponi rata dengan mata merah-mawar, mengenakan jepit kecil berhias mawar merah di bagian kiri-kanan kepalanya, makai baby doll warna hitam di atas lutut dengan hiasan mawar merah di bagian kiri pinggangnya lengkap dengan pita hitam. Mengenakan high heels hitam 5 cm

Sifat/Kepribadian: Ceria dan selalu mengamati keributan para Black Guardian di samping Rhea tanpa bergabung, terkadang suka diseret Merodii untuk bergabung atau diam di samping Topaz, tapi lebih sering merawat mawar-mawar yang ada di Royal Gaiden sambil bertukar cerita dengan chara yang lainnya.

Kalimat saat Chara-nari: Lovely lucky! Sparkle Star! Shiny Diamond! Atashi no kokoro, unlock!

Deskripsi Shugo-tama: Warna merah dengan bagian tengah dihiasi dengan mawar putih dan diselang-seling dengan mawar hitam.

Sejarah kelahiran shugo-tama: Akai lahir saat Rhea baru menjadi artis, Rhea yang malu dan gugup karena akan melakukan konser pertamanya ditenangkan Akai, namun karena tidak mempan terpaksa mereka melakukan chara-change, beruntung konser Rhea berakhir dengan sukses. (saat itu seperti Amu dan Ran pertama kali, kalau Amu jepitnya jadi bentuk hati. Rhea ada jepit rambut di sisi kiri-kanan kepalanya)

Chara-nari, menyangkut:

Nama Chara-nari: Sweet Rose.

Penampilan: Rhea mengenakan baju dan aksesoris Akaibara, ditambah sebuah sarung tangan pendek sepanjang pergelangan tangannya dan bunga mawar yang dipegang di tangan kanan.

Kemampuan: Kuro bara (mawar-mawar hitam meluncur mengenai batsu-tama, kemudian kelopak-kelopak mawarnya akan membungkus batsu-tama untuk menghilangkan tanda batsu-nya)

Shiroi bara (batsu-chara yang mencium wangi bunga mawar putih akan kembali ke dalam batsu tama-nya, kemudian batsu-tama tersebut jatuh ke mawar-mawar putih dan kehilangan tanda batsu-nya)

Akai bara (mawar-mawar merah berfungsi sebagai perisai untuk Sweet Rose dan teman-temannya, serangan dari batsu-chara atau batsu-tama akan memantul ke arah pemiliknya)

Keahlian khusus: Membuat labirin dari mawar hitam atau mawar putih untuk menjebak shugo-tama dan shugo-chara.

**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara! itu punyanya Peach-Pit Sensei. Yang gue punya cuma fic ini, dan OC yang mungkin bakal gue masukin. Kalo kebetulan Peach-Pit Sensei khilaf dan ngasih lisensinya buat gue, Shugo Chara! bakalan gue bikinin episode yang ngalahin panjang episodenya sinetron jam 7 malem.

**Warning**

Bisa jadi fic ini susah dimengerti. Banyak OC insertion. OOT nya juga kayaknya banyak, belom juga grammar error yang bisa lebih banyak lagi. Hati-hati juga buat readers cewek, karena bisa dimodusin. Pokoknya lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo masih sayang mata kalian.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Second Quest:**

**Cinta Akan Menunjukkan Jalan Part 1**

**Normal POV**

"Hah? Hasegawa-_san_ ingin masuk _Guardian_?!" Amu dan Yaya berseru penuh semangat.

"Iya. Menakjubkan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh es krim dan pembicaraan sepulang sekolah, 'kan?" ujar Tamaki tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul Ai.

"Tamaki, aku malas kalau kau sudah mulai banyak bicara. Biarkan mereka penasaran sedikit, dong," Ai geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eh, kenapa? Jangan bilang kau malu,"

"Terserahmu saja, deh." Ujar Ai capek.

"Eh, nanti dulu! Yaya masih bingung kenapa semua bisa berubah secepat ini. Tadinya Ai-_chan_ sama sekali gak suka sama _Guardian_ 'kan?" sela Yaya.

Ai tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, "Sebenarnya, semuanya berawal dari sini," ujarnya lalu menunjukkan sebuah shugo tama berwarna merah dengan lambang matahari hitam.

"Wah, Ai-_chan_ punya shugo tama!" Yaya berseru sambil melompat-lompat.

"Selamat, Hasegawa-_san_." Ujar Amu tersenyum. "Hei, kalian akan punya teman baru, nih!" katanya pada keempat charanya, yang dijawab dengan teriakan 'hore'.

"Terima kasih, Amu-_chan_. Panggil aku Ai saja," Ai balas tersenyum. "Tapi bukan hanya itu, kok." Lanjutnya lalu berbisik ke shugo tamanya, "Hei, ayo Ava. Kejutkan mereka.

Lalu shugo tamanya terbuka, dan seorang chara perempuan keluar dari dalamnya, "Hai, kita bertemu lagi, ya." Ujarnya ramah.

"Ava, 'kan?!" kemunculannya langsung diserbu Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Daiya yang mengerubutinya. Ava lalu mengajak mereka melakukan tos.

"Hee, bahkan dia sudah lahir kembali. Berarti dirimu yang sebenarnya sudah kau temukann ya?" ujar Amu kagum.

"Ya, begitulah. Kemarin Tamaki menceritakan bagaimana kalian menolongku. Dan sesampainya dirumah tahu-tahu telur Ava ada di meja belajarku. Lalu, _voila_, dia muncul begitu saja." Jelas Ai tersenyum.

Kairi mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasannya, yang di ikuti Musashi dengan ekspresi sama, "Jadi, menunjukkan mimpimu yang bagaimana charamu ini, Hasegawa-_san_?" tanyanya.

"Senang kau bertanya," sahut Ai. "Aku juga belum mengerti benar gimana dia bisa muncul padaku, tapi yang jelas dia bilang dia adalah sebagian dari diriku yang ingin bebas." Jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu, akhirnya kau menolak untuk mengurus perusahaan keluargamu lagi?" tanya Amu sedikit khawatir.

Ai tersenyum mengerti. Dia paham kekhawatiran Amu. Dia ingat bagaimana kemarin dia bilang betapa dia membenci mengurus perusahaan.

"Jangan khawatir, Amu-_chan_. Aku gak sepemberontak itu. Posisiku di perusahaan masih kujalani, karena kurasa sebagian diriku menyukai sesuatu yang terorganisir. Lagipula aku gak tega melihat ayahku kebingungan mencari penggantiku. Dan dia juga sudah memberikanku kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun yang kumau, kok." Ujarnya.

"Syukurlah," Amu kelihatan lega. "Kalau begitu, selamat bergabung di _Guardian_, Ai-_chan_." ujarnya tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Ai.

"Lihat, Ai benar-benar orang baik, 'kan?" Tamaki mengacak-acak rambut Ai.

"Tamaki!" serunya tertawa.

"_Eto_, jadi apa _chair_ yang mau kau ambil, Ai-_chan_?" tanya Yaya.

Ai berpikir sejenak, "Karena kemampuanku mengorganisir sesuatu, kata Mizuki-_kun_ posisi _Clover_ cocok untukku. Seperti Kairi-_kun._" ujarnya.

"Apa? Yaya gak setuju! _Clover Chair_ 'kan sudah jadi milik Kairi!" Yaya memasang tampang sebal sambil melipat tangan.

Ai tertawa kecil lalu menghampiri Yaya, "Aku tahu itu, Yaya-_chan_. Aku gak akan merebut posisi Kairi-_kun_, kok. Setahuku, posisi _Clover Chair_ yang kosong itu ada di _Black Guardian_. Benar, 'kan?"

Yaya tersenyum malu mendengar penjelasan Ai, "Ah, maaf karena sudah bertingkah bodoh, Ai-_chan_." Yaya lalu mengisyaratkan Ai untuk mendekatkan telinganya,

"Kau tahu, Ai-_chan_? Yaya suka Kairi. Makanya Yaya takut kau akan mengambil posisinya," bisiknya.

"Aku tahu, Yaya-_chan_." Ai tersenyum lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yaya tahu kau baik!" Yaya bertepuk tangan. "Kalau begitu, boleh Yaya memanggilmu Ai-_chii_?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja." Ai mengelus rambutnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Amu, Kairi, dan Tamaki.

Ai dan Yaya saling menatap, "Ah, gak ada apa-apa, kok." Ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian pacaran, ya?" tanya Yaya memperhatikan Ai dan Tamaki yang saling bergandengan tangan.

Tamaki mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah?" ujarnya lalu menatap Ai, dengan lembut.

Ai balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis, "Menurut kalian?" ujarnya penuh rahasia.

**Mizuki's POV**

"Hei, kalian. Jangan mengobrol saja. Kita banyak kerjaan, nih." Dengan lega aku menaruh kertas-kertas yang berat itu di atas meja teh. Huh, dari sekian banyak orang yang ikut sama sekali gak ada yang membantuku.

"Apa itu, Mizuki-_kun_?" tanya Amu.

Aku duduk lalu mengipasi diriku yang kegerahan, "Kau sajalah yang menjelaskan, Tadase." Ujarku lalu menuang teh untukku.

"Ini beberapa kegiatan yang harus di lakukan _Guardian_ dalam waktu dekat ini. Tsukasa-_san_ bilang ini akan membantu kita membangun reputasi _Guardian_, meskipun aku belum mengerti benar." Jelasnya.

"Kurasa bila reputasi kita sudah membaik, itu akan membantu kita menaklukan dunia, Tadase." Charanya yang kunilai sedikit sombong berujar.

"Ehm, kurasa bukan seperti itu, Kiseki." Tadase menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hee~ banyak sekali. Merepotkan sekali kalau kita harus mengerjakan semuanya sekaligus," ujar Tamaki menatap tumpukan kertas yang kubawa.

"Jangan bodoh, Tamaki. Tentu saja kita gak akan melakukannya sekaligus. Beberapa kegiatan sudah di jadwalkan. Bahkan hari ini seingatku ada satu tugas diantara tumpukan kertas itu." Ujarku lalu mengecek kertas-kertas itu untuk mencarinya. Tapi, malas ah. Banyak sekali soalnya!

"Tadase, tolong sekali lagi, deh, beritahu tugasnya. Aku malas mencari satu dari sekian banyak kertas-kertas itu."

"Dasar kau ini, _King_ macam apa kau?" ujar Merodii.

"Kau ini. Kau sama sekali gak mirip Ringo, chara macam apa kau?" balasku mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Biar saja." Dia menjulurkan lidahnya

"Merodii, jangan seperti itu," Ringo memperingatkan charanya. Lalu dia memeriksa tumpukan tugas dan mengambil satu.

"Ini dia!" serunya. "Disini tertulis, sebuah stasiun televisi mengadakan acara lomba memasak. Dan sekolah kita sudah didaftarkan untuk mengikuti lomba itu. Dua orang dari _Guardian_ akan diutus untuk berlomba dengan dua orang murid sekolah ini. Acara ini salah satu bentuk kerjasama dan promosi antara sekolah ini dan stasiun televisi itu." Jelasnya secara rinci.

"LO−LOMBA MEMASAK?!" seru semuanya kaget. Terkecuali Tamae, yang lebih kelihatan senang.

"Wah, aku mau ikut!" serunya bersemangat. "Gimana menurutmu, Rebel?" tanyanya pada charanya.

"Aku ikut saja. Lagipula aku sangat suka masakanmu." Sahut Rebel sama bersemangatnya.

"Masalahnya, lomba ini harus di ikuti oleh peserta berpasangan, yang berarti perempuan dan laki-laki." Ujar Tadase setelah melihat kertas tugas itu. Lalu dia mengopernya padaku.

"Begitu ya," gumamku sambil mengamati tulisan di kertas itu. "Kalau begitu kita harus mencari pasangan untuknya sekarang juga karena acara itu dijadwalkan pada jam 7 malam ini."

"Ya sudah, Tamaki. Kau 'kan kakaknya, sana pergi bersamanya." Aku menunjuk Tamaki.

Tamaki buru-buru menggeleng, "Gak mau! Kenapa harus aku? Lagipula mana pernah aku memasak." Sahutnya. "Kenapa bukan kau saja?" dia bertanya balik.

"Oh, maaf. Saat itu aku harus pergi ke _gathering_ sesama pecinta reptil. Aku ingin memberi teman untuk Dipong." Ujarku berbohong. Sebenarnya sih aku hanya ingin bermain dengan Dipong di rumah, haha.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang mau ikut Tamae?" tanyaku. Semuanya tiba-tiba gak bersuara. Aneh, pikirku heran.

"Kukai?" aku menunjuk Kukai.

"Apa−oh, maaf. Aku sudah janji dengan Utau untuk pergi ke toko _ramen_ yang baru buka di depan stasiun. Ya, 'kan?" ujarnya yang dengan aneh mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada Utau.

"Hah? Oh, iya. Benar." Jawab Utau.

"Tadase?" tanyaku.

"A−aku juga gak bisa. Orangtuaku pergi malam ini, dan aku harus menjaga nenekku." Ujarnya sedikit panik.

"Kairi?"

"Aku dibutuhkan di studio kakakku pada jam itu, _King_. Maafkan aku."

"Kalau Ikuto-_san_?"

"Ah, lomba ini untuk yang berusia di bawah 17 tahun, Mizuki." Sahut Ringo.

Harapan terakhirku, "Yoru?"

"Masa bodoh." Ujarnya dengan tatapan terpaku pada _smartphone_ nya.

Aku memegang kepalaku yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba pusing, "Kalau begitu siapa?!" teriakku putus asa.

"_Ohayou_, _minna_. Maaf kami terlambat." Tiba-tiba Nagihiko muncul bersama Rima.

Wah, kebetulan sekali, pikirku senang. "Ah, gak apa-apa, Nagihiko -_kun_. Kau sama sekali gak terlambat, malah tepat waktu." Aku menariknya masuk.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" ujarnya kaget.

"Dengarkan saja dulu. Pokoknya menyenangkan, deh." Ujarku dengan senyum pura-pura.

Dia harus ikut.

**Nagihiko's POV**

"Ada apa, Mizuki-_kun_?" tanyaku bingung karena sikapnya yang aneh.

"Jadi begini..." ujarnya mulai menjelaskan. Setelahnya aku tahu bahwa _Guardian_ akan mengikuti lomba memasak di televisi yang bekerja sama dengan sekolah ini.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyaku masih bingung.

Mizuki tersenyum senang, "Jadi, lomba ini harus di ikuti oleh pasangan cowok dan cewek dari kita semua. Dan kuharap kau bisa ikut sebagai peserta cowoknya." Jelasnya.

Ternyata ini yang direncanakannya, gerutuku. Pantas dia senang sekali melihatku datang.

"Kenapa harus aku? Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" tanyaku menahan kekesalan.

"Yang lainnya sibuk." Jawabnya.

Aku meragukannya. Kutatap teman-temanku. Mereka semua tersenyum padaku dengan aneh. Aku curiga mereka berbohong.

"Kalian bohong, ya?"

"Kami gak bohong, kok." Ujar mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Sudah, Nagi. Ikut saja. Pasti menyenangkan." Ujar Temari.

"Benar. Dan kita bisa masuk televisi!" timpal Rhythm. "Lagipula latihan menari 'kan gak ada hari−ufh!" aku buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Hei, Rhythm. Kenapa kau bilang begitu?! Itu alasanku supaya aku gak ikut, tahu!" bisikku kesal.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya cuma kau yang gak punya kegiatan nanti malam, ya?" ujar Mizuki. Sial, semua ini gara-gara mulut ember Rhythm.

"Aku..." aku bingung ingin beralasan apa lagi.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja, kepala ungu." Ujar Rima di belakangku.

Aku memberinya _death glare_, "Terima kasih, Rima-_chan_, karena sudah membantuku."geramku kesal.

"Sama-sama." Dia mengangkat bahunya. Benar-benar...

Aku mengehela napas frustasi, "Baiklah, aku ikut." Ujarku lesu. Lalu kudengar teman-temanku menghembuskan napas lega. Mereka benar-benar berbohong, gerutuku dalam hati.

"Ya sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong siapa pasangan cewekku nanti?" tanyaku pasrah.

"Ah, soal itu, kau akan berpasangan dengan Ta−" ucapan Mizuki terputus karena tiba-tiba Amu berbisik di telinganya. Mizuki lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Ya ampun, apa lagi yang mereka rencanakan coba?

**Rima's POV**

Sebenarnya aku sedikit kasihan melihat nasib si kepala ungu itu. Tapi masa bodohlah. Menyenangkan juga melihatnya tersiksa begini, pikirku geli.

"Sabar, ya, kepala ungu." Ujarku padanya.

"Jangan bicara." Sahutnya ketus.

"Hei, Rima. Kesini sebentar." Tiba-tiba Amu memanggilku.

"Apa?"

"Ada acara nanti malam?" tanyanya dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Tidak, kenapa?" ujarku bingung.

"Kau resmi ikut lomba ini berpasangan dengan Nagihiko." Ujar Mizuki.

Hah? Tidak, yang benar saja? "Amu, jangan bercanda." Bisikku tegas.

"Aku seratus persen serius." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar.

"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku berpasangan dengan si kepala ungu menyebalkan itu! Dan lagi, lomba memasak?!" ujarku marah.

"Masalahnya, hanya kau yang bisa, Rima-_chan_." timpal Mizuki dengan senyum yang sama.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha menyadarkan diri dari mimpi buruk ini. Kalau memang ini mimpi. Tapi ternyata bukan.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja, Amu?" tanyaku.

"Aku, sama seperti yang lainnya, gak bisa ikut, Rima." Ujarnya. Kulihat keempat charanya tertawa. Pasti dia bohong.

"Gak bisa, aku menolak!" ujarku dengan kemarahan yang gak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Rima, apa susahnya hanya mengikuti lomba itu? Lagipula Nagihiko bisa membantumu, dia 'kan jago masak," ujar Amu memberi alasan. Alasan yang sama sekali gak masuk akal buatku.

Aku menatapnya curiga, "Jangan bilang kalau ini salah satu dari rencana perjodohanmu." Ujarku tajam.

"Bukan, aku berani jamin." Amu tersenyum senang.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" desak Mizuki.

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Nagihiko menahan tawanya.

"Rasakan." Ujarnya tanpa bersuara.

Urgh, ingin sekali rasanya aku menghajarnya. Aku menatap tajam pada Amu dan Mizuki. Mereka masih memasang senyum menyebalkan itu di wajah mereka.

"Ayo, Rima-_chan_, kita ikut lomba itu. Asyik, 'kan, ada Na−ufh!" buru-buru aku menutup mulut Kusukusu sebelum dia bicara banyak.

"Kau setuju, 'kan?" Amu menatapku penuh harap.

Aku menghela napas. Rima Mashiro, ini satu-satunya keputusan yang mungkin akan kau sesali di kemudian hari.

"Ya terserahlah. Aku gak punya pilihan lain selain menurut, 'kan?" ujarku pasrah.

Amu tersenyum senang. Kurasa memang ini semua sudah direncanakan olehnya, "Bagus, Rima! Kau tahu, kurasa di perlombaan nanti akan sangat menyenangkan." Ujarnya bersemangat.

Aku mengacuhkan kata-katanya lalu berbalik melihat _Guardian_ lainnya. Mereka langsung pura-pura sibuk begitu aku menoleh.

Nagihiko tersenyum tipis padaku, "Kau siap, Rima-_chan_?" tanyanya. Aku melotot padanya.

Ya ampun, kenapa nasibku begitu buruk?

**Unknown POV**

"Baiklah. Terima kasih kalian, karena sudah mau berpartisipasi dengan acara ini. Semoga ini bisa memberikan reputasi bagus bagi sekolah kita." Ujar Tsukasa-_san_ sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Sama-sama, Tsukasa-_san_." Aku balas menjabat tangannya. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, karena ada orang yang harus kami temui." Ujarku sambil melihat jadwal di _smartphone_ ku.

"Ayo," kataku pada anak perempuan yang datang bersamaku itu.

Sekilas tampaknya dia akan membantahku, tapi dia langsung menutupinya dengan tersenyum kearahku, "Iya," sahutnya tanpa melepaskan senyumnya.

Huh, senyum palsu. Aku tahu pasti itu.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi. Dan juga sampaikan terima kasihku pada Yuuya-_san_." Ujar Tsukasa-_san_ lalu membukakan pintu kantornya. Tapi saat aku melangkah dia menghentikanku dan memegang bahuku,

"Ada apa, Tsukasa-_san_?"

"Tidak ada maksud tersembunyi dari semua ini, 'kan?" dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

Si rambut merah menyebalkan itu menyelamatkanku dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan Tsukasa-_san_, "Ah, jangan khawatir soal itu Tsukasa-_san_. Aku tahu kau kaget melihat kami kembali bersama, tapi keikut sertaan kami dalam acara ini murni karena keinginan kami sendiri, kok." Ujarnya meyakinkan Tsukasa-_san_.

Kuakui dia benar-benar seorang pembohong yang ahli.

Beberapa saat Tsukasa-_san_ terdiam, lalu dia melepaskan pegangannnya pada bahuku, "Baiklah. Semoga berhasil nanti." Katanya akhirnya.

Aku menghembuskan napas lega dan buru-buru pergi dari situ dan menarik tangan anak itu. Sumpah, kurasa aku benar-benar gak bisa berbohong. Hampir saja tadi aku mengucapkan motifku mengikuti acara ini.

"Hei, jangan tarik tanganku! Aku bukan hewan, tahu!" anak perempuan itu menyentakkan tangannya dengan marah. "Jangan-jangan kau mencari kesempatan hanya untuk memegang tanganku, ya? Lupakan saja, kita sudah lama putus." Gerutunya kesal

"Diam, kita harus cepat ke kantor Yuuya-_san_. Dan tidak, aku menarikmu karena kau berjalan sangat lambat seperti nenek-nenek." Ujarku lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir sepeda dengan dia mengikuti di belakangku

"Mau apa kita kesini?" tanyanya sesampai di tempat parkir.

Aku naik ke sepedaku sambil mendesah kesal, "Ya sudah jelas, 'kan? Kita akan pergi ke kantor Yuuya-_san_." Ujarku lalu menunjuk kursi bonceng di belakang sepedaku. "Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanyaku gak sabar.

"Maksudmu kita pergi dengan SEPEDA? Gak, kurasa lebih baik aku naik bis saja." Ujarnya lalu pergi.

Dasar. Memang, anak perempuan sok sepertinya sudah pasti tak akan mau naik sepeda. Untunglah dia sudah bukan pacarku lagi.

**~Time Skip~**

**Unknown POV**

"Nah, akhirnya kalian datang," sambut om-om itu ketika aku membuka pintu. Kulihat anak laki-laki itu juga ternyata datang bersamaan denganku.

"Kau sengaja, ya, sok datang bersamaan begini?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kau mau masuk atau tidak?" dia mengacuhkan pertanyaanku lalu mendahuluiku masuk. Uugh, tingkahnya menyebalkan sekali.

"Silakan duduk," Yuuya mempersilakan kami. "Kalian sudah mendaftarkan diri ke Tsukasa?" tanyanya.

"Sudah. Tapi apa sebenarnya yang mau kau lakukan? Dan lagi, kenapa harus kami yang ikut serta?" sahutku sedikit curiga. Om-om seperti dia ini harus dicurigai.

"Yah, benar. Ini 'kan lomba memasak, mana tahu aku soal itu. Dan juga kenapa harus bersamanya?" timpal laki-laki menyebalkan itu sambil menatapku dengan ekspresi jijik

"Kau kira aku senang ikut lomba itu bersamamu? Kalau saja gak ada imbalannya, pasti sudah kutolak!" dengan kesal aku memelototinya.

"Tolong jangan berkelahi di kantorku!" seru om-om itu tegas, membuatku langsung fokus padanya. Wah, om ini seram juga. "Alasanku menyuruh kalian ikut lomba itu bukan untuk mempersatukan kalian kembali. Aku tahu latar belakang kalian dan aku tak akan mengusik hal itu. Ini semua berhubungan dengan kredibilitas dan reputasiku di mata klienku." Ujarnya.

"Apa hubungan itu dengan kami?" tanyaku penasaran. Kalau bukan untuk itu, lalu untuk apa lagi? Kupikir dia ingin memberitakanku yang kembali berpacaran dengan orang bodoh di sampingku ini pada media.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kalian membuat stasiun televisi yang menyelenggarakan acara itu hancur."

"Hah?" aku gak sama sekali gak menyangka dia akan berkata seperti itu.

"Gimana caranya?" si laki-laki bodoh ikut bertanya.

Om-om itu tersenyum menyeramkan, membuatku sedikit merinding, "Sederhana saja. Kalian tinggal menyebutkan hal yang jelek tentang stasiun televisi itu dan acaranya saat wawancara berlangsung. Otomatis rating acara itu akan turun drastis sesuai keinginanku." Jelasnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan reputasi stasiun televisi itu?" tanya si laki-laki bodoh.

"Agar perusahaan yang mensponsori acara itu kecewa karena rating acaranya tidak sesuai dengan yang dijanjikan. Lalu mereka akan menuntut stasiun televisi itu karena melanggar kontrak dan menggunakan jasa firma hukumku sebagai kuasa hukum mereka." Jelas om-om itu tersenyum puas.

Ya ampun, ternyata om-om ini menyuruhku merusak usaha orang. Gak, gak bisa. Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

"Maaf, Yuuya-_san_. Tapi sepertinya aku harus menolak. Itu sama sekali tidak baik menurutku." Ujarku lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Ya, aku juga. Aku gak mau melakukan hal seperti itu!" timpal si laki-laki bodoh.

"Tunggu dulu, aku tidak akan menyuruh kalian melakukan ini tanpa imbalan," ujarnya mencegahku pergi.

"Kalau maksudmu dengan imbalan adalah uang, ambil saja lagi. Aku tak tertarik." Aku mengacuhkannya dan meneruskan langkahku.

"Yang kumaksud imbalan adalah tawaran sponsor untuk kalian berdua."

Aku berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya. Si laki-laki bodoh juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

Om-om itu tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan map dan mengisyaratkan kami untuk maju melihatnya. Mau tak mau aku kembali duduk dan memperhatikan. Ternyata map itu berisi tawaran kontrak sponsor dari salah satu perusahaan besar.

"Aku tahu kalian akan tertarik. Aku juga tahu kondisi keuangan _label_ mu, dan manajemen Higashi-_san_. Bila rencana ini berhasil, aku akan mengusahakan agar perusahaan ini berbalik mensponsori kalian. Ini akan membantu kalian bangkit dari krisis finansial dan mengangkat karir kalian masing-masing." Ujarnya.

Apa yang dikatakannya benar. _Label_ musik tempatku bekerja sedang kesulitan keuangan, jadi itulah yang menyebabkan aku jarang melakukan tur beberapa tahun belakangan. Dan juga aku tahu keadaan manajemen tim _BMX_ si laki-laki bodoh itu mirip denganku. Bahkan kudengar mereka berencana untuk memecat si laki-laki bodoh itu dan menggantinya dengan atlit _BMX_ yang lebih murah.

Tapi itu semua gak berarti aku harus setuju. Aku gak mau dapat uang dari hasil yang menurutku gak baik.

"Tidak, Yuuya-_san_. Aku tetap pada pendirian−"

"Kau tak kasihan melihat Reika, manajermu?" tanyanya memotong ucapanku.

Lalu aku teringat pada Reika. Betapa dia sangat berusaha mati-matian membuatku terkenal agar bisa melebihi idolaku, Hoshina Utau dan Rhea Matsushima. Dia sudah seperti ibu kedua bagiku. Bahkan saat ini dia sedang sakit karena terlalu sering bekerja.

Kalau ini demi Reika, kenapa tidak? Aku membaca kontrak itu sekali lagi dan memutuskan, "Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?"

"Bagus. Aku tahu kau akan setuju." Ujar om-om licik itu lalu menyodorkan pulpen.

"Kau gimana?" tanyaku pada si laki-laki bodoh.

Sejenak dia berpikir lalu mengangkat bahu, "Yah, boleh juga. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk berhenti main _BMX_." Katanya lalu merebut pulpen yang sudah kupegang dan menandatangani kontrak itu duluan.

Selesa menandatangani aku merasa capek dengan semua ini. Rasanya ingin sekali pulang dan mandi, "Jadi, bisa aku pergi sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Sebentar, biar kupanggilkan anakku yang akan hadir di acara itu juga." Ujarnya lalu mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku jasnya.

**Nitsuki's POV**

Aku sedikit menyesal kenapa tadi kutinggalkan acara minum teh rutinku di rumah, hanya demi mendatangi si tua menyebalkan itu di kantornya yang lumayan jauh dari rumahku. Dengan kesal aku menghentakkan kakiku di lift yang sepertinya lambat sekali sampai.

Lift itu akhirnya berhenti dan terbuka. Aku melangkah masuk ke kantor Yuuya dan melihat anak perempuan dan laki-laki sedang duduk menghadapku.

"Akhirnya kau datang," ujar Yuuya tersenyum senang. "Nah, perkenalkan anakku, Nitsuki Matsushima. Dia akan menjadi bintang tamu dan bermain biola di acara nanti." Dua anak itu berdiri dan menyalamiku.

"Aku Alice Ichinomiya. _Yoroshiku_," anak perempuan itu tersenyum ramah.

"Dan aku Makoto Higashi. Senang bertemu denganmu!" seru si anak laki-laki bersahabat.

"Sama-sama," ujarku pendek. Sepertinya aku sering melihat wajah mereka. Oh iya, mereka ini si penyanyi dan atlit _BMX_ itu, ya? Pantas di televisi wajah mereka selalu muncul, tapi beberapa tahun belakangan.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi. Ingat apa yang kita bicarakan tadi. Rencana ini harus berhasil," ujar Yuuya mempersilakan dua orang itu pergi. Lalu mereka berdua membungkuk dan pergi.

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, aku menatap orang yang kuanggap paling licik sedunia di hadapanku ini dengan curiga, "Siapa lagi yang kau peralat?" tanyaku.

"Perkataanmu sungguh tidak sopan," dia mendengus. "Ingat kau harus pergi ke studio televisi jam 7 malam nanti," katanya.

"Kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk memberitahuku hal yang sudah kupahami?"

"Tugasmu hanya menuruti perintahku. Bukan memberikan komentar sinis padaku." Sahutnya acuh.

Kalau saja dia bukan ayahku...

**Makoto's POV**

Saat aku mengambil sepedaku yang di parkir di depan firma hukum ini, tiba-tiba Alice menepuk bahuku.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku heran. Tumben dia mendekatiku.

"Jangan anggap ini semua akan membuat kita kembali pacaran." Ujarnya tegas.

Aku menggeleng. Kupikir dia mau bilang apa... "Dengar, semua itu sudah berakhir. Aku juga gak mau kembali berurusan dengan penyanyi idola yang sok berganti-ganti pacar," jawabku lalu menaiki sepedaku.

"Baguslah kalau kau paham," ujarnya. Lalu bis yang ditunggunya tiba. Dia menaikinya lalu berteriak padaku,

"Sampai jumpa, pecundang!" ejeknya

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Yah, lihat saja siapa yang pecundang nanti. Daripada menjelek-jelekkan stasiun televisi, aku lebih suka menjelek-jelekkannya di depan kamera nanti.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Author Speech~<strong>_

Rima: Nah, gimana? Gak bagus 'kan ceritanya? Makanya gak usah di baca lagi lah, buang-buang umur.

Vices: Ooh gitu~ kalo gitu nanti di chapter depan gue bikin lo sama Nagihiko ciu−

Rima: Stop, stop, stop! Minna, please RnR ya! #blushing


	11. Chapter 8 Part 2

_**~Author Speech~**_

Vices: Oke, part 2 di update. Dan sesuai janji gue, Rhea Matsushima tampil di chapter ini, meskipun gak terlalu sering. Dan berhubung gue udah ngantuk, hal yang jarang banget terjadi, langsung aja roll chapter. On The Go!

**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara! itu punyanya Peach-Pit Sensei. Yang gue punya cuma fic ini, dan OC yang mungkin bakal gue masukin. Kalo kebetulan Peach-Pit Sensei khilaf dan ngasih lisensinya buat gue, Shugo Chara! bakalan gue bikinin episode yang ngalahin panjang episodenya sinetron jam 7 malem.

**Warning**

Bisa jadi fic ini susah dimengerti. Banyak OC insertion. OOT nya juga kayaknya banyak, belom juga grammar error yang bisa lebih banyak lagi. Hati-hati juga buat readers cewek, karena bisa dimodusin. Pokoknya lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo masih sayang mata kalian.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Quest:<strong>

**Cinta Akan Menunjukkan Jalan Part 2**

**Nagihiko's POV**

Kurasa sudah lama aku berdiri di depan cermin untuk mengamati seberapa baik penampilanku. Menurutku sih semuanya sudah bagus, tapi kurasa masih ada yang kurang. Apa sebaiknya aku potong rambut saja? Rambutku sudah terlalu panjang, dan tanpa dikuncir pun kurasa aku benar-benar kelihatan seperti anak perempuan.

"Nagi, mau sampai kapan kau di depan cermin? Kau 'kan janji menjemput Rima-_chan_ jam 5 tepat," melalui cermin kulihat Rhythm menungguku sambil duduk di ranjangku dengan wajah bosan.

"Hei, aku 'kan akan tampil di tv. Penampilanku harus bagus, dong," sahutku sambil menaikkan retsleting jaket parka abu-abuku yang baru kubeli minggu lalu.

"Nagi benar, Rhythm. Dia tidak sepertimu yang urakan." Komentar Temari.

"Apa?!" Rhythm bangkit dari duduknya, dan sebelum mereka betengkar aku menarik mereka dan keluar dari kamarku.

"_Okaa-san_, aku berangkat!" seruku sebelum ibuku sempat menasihatiku macam-macam lalu bergegas keluar.

Matahari sore yang mulai terbenam mengiringi langkahku menuju rumah Rima. Di persimpangan jalan kulihat sehelai daun _peach_ melayang diterpa angin musim semi di hadapanku. Aku berhenti untuk mengambilnya dan mengamatinya sambil berjalan.

"Kau tahu, Nagi? Daun _peach_ ini mengingatkanku saat kau dan Rima -_chan_ duduk berdua di taman sambil menjaga adiknya Yaya-_chan_, Tsubasa," ujar Rhythm yang duduk di bahuku.

Hal yang sama juga terlintas di benakku saat melihat daun _peach_ ini. Warnanya yang lembut membuatku terbayang pada sosok anak perempuan yang sama lembutnya. Memang dari luar anak itu tampak sangat dingin, tapi di waktu itu dia menunjukkan sisi lainnya yang sama lembutnya dengan daun ini.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat saat itu. Sudah lama sekali, ya. Sejak kami berdua lulus _elementary_, "Kuharap dia bisa terus selembut itu sepanjang waktu," tanpa sadar pikiranku terucap. Dan tiba-tiba kurasakan perasaan hangat di dalam dadaku.

"Kau membayangkan Rima-_chan_, 'kan?" tanya Temari.

"Yah, kalian tahu, lah. Kalian 'kan charaku," sahutku tersenyum padanya.

Temari mengangguk-angguk, "Tentu saja, perasaanmu padanya juga kami tahu, kok,"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Gak ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya selain kedua charaku. Bahkan pada ibuku pun aku gak cerita, dan sudah pasti juga dia gak mau dengar.

Dan akhirnya langkahku berakhir di depan rumah Rima. Kudengar suara orang bercakap-cakap yang menandakan ibu Rima sudah pulang. Sudah lama sejak orangtua mereka bercerai, Rima hanya hidup berdua dengan ibunya.

"Hei, Nagi. Gimana, nih? Ibunya sudah pulang, lho." Bisik Rhythm khawatir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita telepon saja Rima-_chan_ dan memintanya untuk keluar?" timpal Temari.

Aku menggeleng, "Bicara apa kalian? Aku gak mau seperti anak-anak jaman sekarang lainnya yang takut pada orangtua teman mereka. Kupikir itu sama sekali gak jantan," ujarku lalu memencet bel. Dan tak lama kemudian Mashiro-_san_, ibu Rima, membukakan pintu,

"Oh, kau rupanya Nagihiko. Rima-_chan_ sudah memberitahu kalian akan tampil di tv malam ini, benar?" sambut Mashiro-_san_.

"Benar, Mashiro-_san_. Kuharap anda tidak keberatan aku pergi bersama Rima-_chan_," ujarku sopan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, kau dan Rima-_chan_ 'kan sudah lama berteman. Tunggu sebentar, ya. Akan kuminta Rima-_chan_ untuk keluar." Kata Mashiro-_san_ ramah.

"_Hai_, _Arigato gozaimasu_." Sahutku. Kemudian Mashiro-_san_ masuk memanggil Rima sementara aku menunggu sambil memainkan _smartphone_ ku.

"Kuharap kau LAMA menungguku, kepala ungu," suara anak perempuan membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari _smartphone_ ku dan beralih menatap sosok menakjubkan yang berdiri di depanku.

Rima memakai gaun putih bersih selutut dengan renda di bagian roknya. Rambutnya seperti biasa digerai dan dihiasi bando hitam, dan wangi harum dari rambutnya menandakan kalau dia baru saja keramas. Mataku gak bisa berpaling dari sosok mempesona yang terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya itu. Aku melonggarkan retsleting parkaku karena tiba-tiba kurasakan hawa menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat sih?" Rima terlihat terganggu lalu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Aku tersadar lalu berusaha berdiri tegap, "Oh, gak apa-apa, kok." Ujarku buru-buru. Lalu aku merasa perlu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang lebih pintar dari sekedar bilang gak apa-apa,

"Boleh aku bilang sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau kelihatan cantik." Sesaat kupikir itu bukan aku yang berbicara.

Rima terdiam sejenak. Kurasa beberapa saat lagi dia akan memukulku. Aku menutup mata bersiap-siap.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya pelan. Aku membuka mata dan melihat Rima menunduk.

Aku menghembuskan napas lega, kupikir nyawaku akan hilang malam ini. Kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk pergi,

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Tentu."

**Rhea's POV**

Huaah capeknya~ padahal baru satu jam aku berlatih. Mungkin benar kata Rin-_nee_, minggu ini jadwalku terlalu padat. Harusnya aku terima saja tawaran jalan-jalannya minggu kemarin.

Dengan lemas aku memutuskan untuk duduk saja di lantai. Kurasakan keringat bercucuran banyak sekali di wajahku, "Akai, tolong ambilkan aku handuk, dong," ujarku pada charaku.

"Sebentar, kurasa aku menemukan cara untuk bernyanyi sambil menari tanpa capek. Coba lihat," sahutnya tanpa menoleh. Dia memutar tubuhnya dengan anggun sambil menyenandungkan beberapa nada.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Kurasa urat capeknya sudah putus, "Aduh, Akai. Kalau begitu harusnya kau saja yang jadi artis, ya," ujarku lalu mengambil handuk dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap wajahku.

Lalu kudengar suara ketukan di pintuku, "Rhea, kau mau makan malam tidak?" suara Rin-_nee_ memanggilku dari balik pintu.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku turun," sahutku. "Kau mau ikut atau tetap berlatih?" tanyaku pada Akai.

"Kurasa aku pilih makan malam saja," sahut Akai lalu menghentikan tariannya. Aku tertawa kecil lalu mendahuluinya keluar kamar dan turun ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan sudah ada Rin -_nee_ yang sudah selesai memasak dan menyajikannya di meja makan, di sebelahnya duduk Yoru yang masih saja bermain dengan _smartphone_ nya, "Duh, _gomennasai_, Rin-_nee_. Aku gak membantumu memasak." Ujarku menyesal.

"Sudahlah, Rhea. Aku tahu kau sibuk berlatih. Lagipula aku di tolong Yoru, Topaz dan Merodii tadi. Tapi sekarang makan dulu, ya. Kau berlatih hampir sepanjang waktu. Bahkan kau tak datang ke Royal Garden tadi," ujar Rin-_nee_ tersenyum lalu menyodorkan mangkuk padaku.

"Wow, Yoru membantumu memasak? Keren," pujiku pada adik laki-lakiku satu-satunya itu. Aku mengambil _sukiyaki_ yang jadi makan malam kami sampai memenuhi mangkukku dan mengambil mangkuk kecil untuk Akai, "Mana Nitsuki-_nee_?" tanyaku.

"Dia 'kan jadi bintang tamu di tv malam ini. Tadi sepulang sekolah dia sudah berangkat," ujar Yoru mengambil _sukiyaki_ untuknya.

"Bintang tamu tv? Di acara lomba memasak, ya?" tanyaku sambil menyuap.

"Jangan bicara sambil makan. Dan, ya. Kau tahu darimana?" sahut Rin-_nee_.

Sebelum bicara aku menelan dulu makananku, "_Gomen_. Aku tahu dari produsernya. Jadwalku 'kan diubah karena acara itu." Jelasku. "Katanya yang berpartisipasi di lomba itu murid sekolah kita, ya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya, dua diantaranya adalah anggota _Guardian_. Kau kenal Rima Mashiro dan Nagihiko Fujisaki, 'kan?" aku mengangguk pada pertanyaan Rin-_nee_. "Tapi lawan mereka di lomba itu aku tak tahu," lanjutnya.

Hei, hal itu membuatku teringat akan sesuatu, "Rin -_nee_, kau kenal Alice Ichinomiya dan Makoto Higashi?"

"Ya, mereka murid Seiyo juga dan mereka dulunya pasangan selebritis. Kenapa?" tanya Rin-_nee_ bangkit dan menyalakan tv.

"Kudengar lawan Mashiro-_san_ dan Fujisaki -_san_ di lomba itu adalah mereka." Ujarku sedikit khawatir.

"Oh begitu. Lalu?" Rin-_nee_ sama sekali tidak khawatir sepertiku.

Sebelum menjelaskan aku meneguk segelas air putih dulu, "Menurut kabar yang beredar, setelah mereka putus mereka jadi saling membenci satu sama lain. Mereka sering tertangkap media sedang bertengkar. Dan saat di tv pun mereka saling mengejek, padahal mereka berlainan tempat." Jelasku sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Jadi maksud Rhea-_nee_, dia khawatir dua orang bodoh itu akan bertengkar di tv nanti dan mengacaukan acaranya. Begitu 'kan?" ujar Yoru memberi kesimpulan sambil menatap tv.

Rin-_nee_ sepertinya mengerti maksud kata-kataku. Dia berpikir dengan menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya, "Kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan, kurasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan lagipula mereka akan lebih sibuk memasak daripada saling mengejek satu sama lain," ujar Rin-_nee_ mengambil mangkuknya yang sudah kosong ke bak cuci.

Aku menggeleng tak setuju, "Ada hal lain yang lebih membuatku khawatir, _onee -chan_. Mereka itu juga suka membuat pasangan lain jadi saling membenci dengan memanas-manasi orang lain," tukasku sambil membantu Rin-_nee_ mencuci peralatan makan.

"Lalu kenapa? Meskipun lomba itu untuk pasangan, tapi Mashiro-_chan_ dan Fujisaki-_kun_ bukan sepasang kekasih. Tak akan ada yang terjadi pada mereka," ujar Rin -_nee_ dengan perhatian tetap terpusat pada cuciannya.

"Justru karena ini lomba untuk pasangan, dua orang itu 'kan gak tahu kalau Mashiro-_san_ dan Fujisaki-_san_ bukan pasangan," Yoru yang dari tadi menatap tv menyahut. "Aku mengerti kekhawatiran Rhea-_nee_. Mungkin kesimpulanku terlalu berlebihan, tapi kurasa mereka akan membuat Fujisaki-_san_ dan Mashiro-_san_ mempermalukan diri mereka dengan berkelahi di depan kamera." Ujarnya lalu menyusul kami berdua ke bak cuci dan menaruh mangkuknya.

Rin-_nee_ mengeringkan tangannya dan sejenak terdiam. Kelihatannya dia sedang merenungkan kata-kata Yoru barusan, "Kurasa kalian benar. Di tambah lagi, Mashiro-_chan_ dan Fujisaki-_kun_ memang selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu." Ujarnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Kubilang juga apa." Sahut Yoru.

**Rima's POV**

"Silakan, Rima," Nagihiko turun lebih dulu dari bis yang kami naiki lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Terima kasih," aku menyambut uluran tangannya lalu turun dari bis. Sepanjang perjalanan, dia selalu bersikap baik padaku. Bahkan dia rela menawarkan kursinya padaku dan memilih berdiri tadi.

Tapi semua itu gak mengubah pandanganku terhadapnya. Tetap saja dia seorang anak laki-laki _crossdresser_ yang merebut teman baikku, Amu, "Jadi, apa kita terlambat? Kuharap iya karena aku sama sekali gak ingin memasak," ujarku sambil bersikap biasa.

Nagihiko tertawa lalu melihat jamnya, "Kabar buruknya, tidak. Kita gak terlambat, masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum acara dimulai," sahutnya.

"Setengah jam lagi bersama orang menyebalkan sepertimu." Aku menghela napas bosan.

Nagihiko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Rima, bisakah kau bersikap sedikit baik padaku? Saat ini kita harus berpura-pura sebagai pasangan, kau tahu," katanya dengan nada kesal.

Aku mendengus, "Pertama, tidak. Aku gak bisa bersikap baik padamu. Kedua, jangan panggil aku tanpa _honorific_. Ketiga, aku benci berpura-pura menjadi pasanganmu!" tukasku sambil melipat tangan.

"Ya, ya. Kau bisa simpan kekesalanmu untuk nanti. Sekarang ada acara tv yang harus kita hadiri." Dia mengabaikan ucapanku lalu menarikku masuk ke dalam gedung stasiun tv yang bahkan aku gak tahu namanya.

"Hei, jangan tarik tanganku! Aku bukan hewan, tahu!" seruku sambil bersusah payah menyesuaikan langkahku dengannya. Tapi dia mengacuhkanku dan terus saja berjalan ke resepsionis. Mau tak mau aku mengikutinya.

"Permisi, kami akan mengikuti acara lomba memasak," ujar Nagihiko pada resepsionis. Aku membiarkannya bicara dan menunggunya di belakang sambil mengamatinya. Kuakui, cara bicaranya ramah sekali dengan orang yang belum di kenalnya. Kalau aku sih mana sudi seperti itu, bisa-bisa aku diculik lagi nanti.

"Rima-_chan_, Nagi-_kun_ tampan sekali, ya, malam ini," bisik Kusukusu.

Sebenarnya aku berniat membantah ucapannya, tapi setelah kuamati apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Postur tubuh Nagihiko terlihat lebih tegap sejak kami lulus _elementary_. Bahunya menjadi lebih bidang, kurasa karena dia sering main basket. Tapi dari semua itu dia jadi lebih kelihatan seperti seorang laki-laki. Beda jauh saat aku mengetahui kalau dia adalah seorang _crossdresser_.

Tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke arahku dan melemparkan senyum. Aku membuang muka, karena entah kenapa, kurasa wajahku memerah melihat senyumnya. _Baka_, Rima!

Akhirnya dia selesai mengurus urusannya di resepsionis lalu menghampiriku, "Oke, kita diminta menunggu di ruang tunggu sampai acara dimulai." Ujarnya.

"Oh begitu," sahutku gak bisa memikirkan kata-kata lain. "Ya sudah, ayo." Aku mendahuluinya berjalan. Tapi dia tetap di tempatnya.

Aku berbalik menghadapnya dengan bingung, "Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanyaku.

"Kita harus bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih, ingat?" sahutnya sambil menunjuk pergelangan tangannya. Rona merah di wajahku kurasakan kembali lagi tanpa bisa kukontrol.

"A−apa maksudnya?!" seruku bingung sekaligus panik.

"Maksudku? Bergandengan?" dia bertanya balik. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Oh, sial. Dia pikir aku takut melakukannya? Baiklah, kalau dia bisa berpura-pura biasa saja kenapa aku gak bisa? Lalu dengan segenap kekuatanku aku berusaha bersikap biasa dan merangkulkan lenganku di pergelangan tangannya.

"Baik. Buatku bukan masalah." Ujarku dengan nada dingin andalanku.

Dia tertawa kecil lalu menatapku, "Kalau begitu, apa kau siap, Rima-_koi_?" katanya dengan penekanan di kata '_koi_'.

Aku berusaha mengacuhkan pikiran-pikiran aneh karena kalimatnya itu, "Tentu saja, Nagi-_koi_." Sahutku dengan suaraku yang paling manis. Kami lalu melangkah menuju ruang tunggu yang gak jauh dari situ.

Kau pikir cuma kau saja yang bisa pura-pura, hah?

**Makoto's POV**

"Kumohon, bisakah kau berhenti bernyanyi? Suaramu membuatku sakit," aku menutup telingaku. Sudah sejak sampai Alice gak berhenti bernyanyi.

Akhirnya dia menghentikan nyanyiannya dan berpaling padaku dengan wajah sebal, "Aku ini penyanyi. Dan aku harus terus melatih suaraku, gak sepertimu yang hanya bisa naik sepeda dan berakrobat seperti simpanse," sahutnya ketus.

Aku tertawa mendengar kata-katanya, "Kau tahu, aku gak keberatan kau panggil simpanse, kok. Itu 'kan memang julukanku, Makoto si Simpanse." Ujarku sambil meminum sodaku.

"Dasar aneh," Alice menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Alice-_chan_, Makoto-_kun_. Lawan lomba kalian sudah datang," ujar kru tv masuk memberitahukan.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah suruh mereka masuk." Kataku pada kru tv itu, lalu dia menutup pintu. "Dengar Alice, di depan kamera kita boleh saja terlihat biasa. Tapi di depan lawan kita, kuharap kau menghayati peranmu sebagai pasanganku." Tegasku pada Alice.

Dia mengangguk, "Aku tahu itu. Kontrak sponsor itu 'kan benar-benar kuperlukan." sahutnya.

Lalu dua orang anak laki-laki dan perempuan berambut panjang masuk, "_Sumimasen_. Kami gak menggangu, 'kan?" ujar anak laki-laki itu sopan. Entah kenapa kurasa dia lebih kelihatan seperti perempuan, kalau saja bahunya tidak seatletis itu.

"Gak lah, ayo masuk. Santai saja," ujar Alice ramah. Mereka lalu masuk dan duduk berdampingan. "Boleh aku tahu nama kalian?" tanyaku berusaha bersahabat.

"Ah, namaku Nagihiko Fujisaki. Dan dia−" perkataanya dipotong oleh anak perempuan pirang itu, "Aku Rima Mashiro," ujarnya dingin. Wow, pasangan yang menarik, pikirku geli.

"Ah, aku kenal kalian. Kalian anggota _Guardian_, 'kan? Aku lihat kalian, lho, saat pidato penerimaan murid baru. Kau yang marah-marah itu, ya, Rima-_chan_?" tanya Alice.

Sesaat Rima sepertinya mau berkomentar, tapi dicegah oleh Nagihiko, "Ah, benar, Ichinomiya-_san_. Dia ini memang sedikit... temperamental," ujarnya tersenyum.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Mohon panggil aku Alice saja, lagipula 'kan aku lebih muda daripadamu," kata Alice. Nagihiko mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanyaku lagi.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua terdiam, seperti sedang memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus mereka ucapkan. Lalu Rima yang menjawab, "Sudah enam tahun," katanya cepat.

Wow, keren juga. "Aku gak menyangka ada orang yang bisa pacaran selama itu," ujarku gak percaya.

"Benar, aku dan Makoto saja, kalau dihitung sebelum kami putus, baru satu tahun." Timpal Alice lalu memelukku dari belakang. Aktingnya bagus juga.

Nagihiko mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Lalu sejak kapan kalian kembali berpacaran? Kudengar baru saja kalian putus sebulan lalu," tanyanya. Aku dan Alice berpandangan, memikirkan harus menjawab apa.

Ketukan di pintu menyelamatkan kami dari keharusan menjawab, "Masuk," kataku.

Kru tv tadi kembali, "_Minna_, lima menit lagi _on air_. Silakan bersiap di belakang pangung." Ujarnya.

Aku bangkit sambil mengulurkan tanganku pada Alice. Dia menyambutnya sambil tersenyum tipis, "Ayo teman-teman, kita akan masuk tv!" seruku pada dua orang teman baruku itu. Mereka berdiri dan mengikutiku keluar.

Lalu kami berempat mengikuti kru tv ke belakang panggung. Sesampainya di sana aku berbisik pada Alice, "Ingat, aku membencimu lebih dari apapun." Tegasku.

Dia tersenyum padaku dengan manis, senyum pura-pura pastinya, "Aku juga, Makoto-_koi_. Tapi di depan kamera harusnya stasiun tv inilah yang kita benci. Jangan lupa itu," ujarnya balas berbisik.

Aku mengabaikan ucapannya. Masa bodoh. Kau saja, deh, yang seperti itu. Lebih baik aku menjelek-jelekkanmu saja nanti, biar semua orang tahu betapa menyebalkannya kau, kataku dalam hati.

**Amu's POV**

"Ayo, _onee _-_chan_, kita nonton Happy Cooking!" Ami berseru tiba-tiba dan membuka pintu kamarku dengan keras.

"WAA!" buru-buru aku menutupi badanku dengan handuk yang baru kupakai mandi tadi. "Kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu, dong!" teriakku marah.

"Ehehe, _gomen_. Tapi kita gak punya banyak waktu. Jadi, ayo cepat!" Ami menarik-narik tanganku. Sepertinya dia gak sungguh-sungguh minta maaf tadi.

"Iya, iya. Nanti dulu, ya. Biarkan aku pakai baju dulu," ujarku sambil dengan kesal membetulkan handukku yang hampir jatuh gara-gara Ami.

Dasar, kelakuan Ami gak berubah sama sekali. Bahkan setelah dia sekarang duduk di kelas tiga sekolah dasar, dia masih saja gak bisa lepas dariku. Untungnya dia masuk Seiyo _elementary_, dimana Tsukasa bisa memastikan dia gak terus mengikutiku dan melakukan segalanya sendiri. Kurasa adikku akan tumbuh dan menemukan jati dirinya dengan baik di sana.

Setelah mengenakan kaus lengan panjang merahku dan celana pendek hitam yang ditambah stoking putih selutut aku terpaksa merelakan tanganku ditarik-tarik Ami sepanjang perjalanan kami turun ke ruang keluarga. Keempat charaku mengiriku sambil menahan tawa mereka. Mengingat Ami sekarang sudah besar, dia sudah gak menganggap mereka sebagai mainan dan sekarang beralih menyiksaku. Dia sudah kuberitahu kalau dia akan punya chara sendiri suatu saat nanti, dan dengan gak sabar selalu tidur sambil berkata keras-keras 'kuharap aku punya chara'. Aku penasaran akan seperti apa charanya nanti.

Di ruang keluarga sudah ada Mama dan Papa yang duduk berangkulan di sofa sambil menonton tv. Mama berpaling ke arahku saat dia melihatku turun,

"Ayo sini, Amu-_chan_. Sekali-sekali kita berkumpul setelah makan malam. Selama ini biasanya kamu selalu langsung masuk kamar," ujar Mama tersenyum sambil menepuk sofa di sebelahnya.

"Kamu gak secara diam-diam berhubungan dengan cowok, 'kan?" selidik Papa saat aku duduk.

Aku menggeleng mendengar pertanyaanya yang konyol itu, "Ya gak lah, Papa. Aku tadi cuma mandi, kok." Jawabku capek. Kalau dilihat-lihat seluruh keluargaku sama sekali gak berubah. Papa masih saja sensitif kalau sudah dengar kata cowok.

"Tsumugu, Amu-_chan_ 'kan sudah SMA. Memang sudah waktunya dia dekat dengan cowok. Ya, 'kan, Amu-_chan_?" ujar Mama sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku balas tersenyum. Untuk soal ini mama lah yang selalu membelaku.

"Tapi 'kan..." ucapan Papa yang sepertinya ingin membantah terputus karena suara bel pintu.

"Aku saja yang buka." Ujarku buru-buru bangkit menuju pintu. Aku gak mau Papa bertingkah macam-macam seandainya orang dibalik pintu itu adalah teman cowokku.

"Tunggu sebentar," aku merapikan rambutku yang belum sempat kusisir lalu membuka pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka Utau sudah menerjang dan memelukku sambil menangis begitu keras.

"U-Utau, ada apa?!" ujarku bingung melihatnya.

"Wah, Utau-_chan_!" seru Ami kagum dari belakangku. Papa dan Mama ikut melihat.

"Amu-_chan_, apa yang terjadi pada Utau-_chan_?" tanya Mama khawatir.

"Aku gak tahu, ma. Hei, Utau, kau kenapa?" aku berusaha menenangkan Utau yang terus menangis. Dan saat itu Kukai muncul dari belakangnya dengan wajah lesu.

"Kukai, Utau kenapa? Kalian gak berkelahi, 'kan?"

Kukai menggeleng, "Hinamori, sebaiknya kau ke rumah keluarga Tsukiyomi sekarang." Ujarnya serius.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku panik membayangkan kemungkinan buruk apa yang terjadi.

"Ikuto-_kun_ diserang seseorang."


	12. Chapter 9: Here Comes The New Enemy

_**~Author Speech~**_

Vices: Hai, Minna. Akhirnya gue sekarang bisa bilang kalo GUE BENER-BENER MINTA MAAF KARENA GUE GAK UPDATE-UPDATE SAMPE RASANYA KAYAK UDAH BERABAD-ABAD YAAA! Sumpah, kalo ada yang bisa gue lakuin buat nebus kesalahan gue ini−

Rima: Jangan percaya omongannya, deh. Gue yakin kok dia emang males−upfh!

Vices: #mastiinlakbanRimagaklepas Rasain, gak bakalan gue biarin Rima motong kata-kata gue kali ini, hahaha! Yah Minna, gue ngomong ini jujur ya, laptop gue selama ini rusak, dan gue baru bisa nebusnya sekarang. Berhubung Nyokap gue gak mau bayarin biayanya karena katanya ini salah gue sendiri, jadilah gue nabung duit jajan dan laptop sial ini bikin gue gak bisa update. Jadi, gomennasai -_-

Nagihiko: Woi, ngapain lo pake lakban mulutnya Rima segala! #ngelepaslakban

Rima: Puaah! Makasih Nagi. Iya, tonjok aja mukanya yang sengak tuh!

Vices: Oh ya? Oke, RimaHiko, sebelumnya kalian konsultasi dulu sama temen baru gue B)

Iko Uwais: Kenape, Vices?

Vices: Ah gak apa-apa. Cuma tadi kayaknya ada yang mau ngajak lo berantem tuh #nunjukNagihiko

Nagihiko: Ebuset... gak kok bang, salah denger kali dia #keringetdingin

Vices: Hah, dasar culun! Yaudah daripada kelamaan ini ada sedikit pengumuman buat kalian Readers gue yang baik. Di chapter Second Quest part 2 ada sedikit perubahan dan itu part terakhir dari semuanya, jadi gue saranin kalian baca dari situ dulu. Gak harus semuanya, cukup sedikit bagian akhirnya aja. Okeh, gitu aja sih. Iko, gue boleh minta tolong roll chapternya?

Iko Uwais: Boleh, boleh. Semuanya, On The Go! Satu lagi, jangan nonton De Reid kalo kalian masih di bawah umur. Nonton smekdown aja, berantemnya lebih seru.

**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara! itu punyanya Peach-Pit Sensei. Yang gue punya cuma fic ini, dan OC yang mungkin bakal gue masukin. Kalo kebetulan Peach-Pit Sensei khilaf dan ngasih lisensinya buat gue, Shugo Chara! bakalan gue bikinin episode yang ngalahin panjang episodenya sinetron jam 7 malem.

**Warning**

Bisa jadi fic ini susah dimengerti. Banyak OC insertion. OOT nya juga kayaknya banyak, belom juga grammar error yang bisa lebih banyak lagi. Hati-hati juga buat readers cewek, karena bisa dimodusin. Pokoknya lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo masih sayang mata kalian.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Quest:<strong>

**Here Comes The New Enemy...**

**~Flashback~**

_Kukai menggeleng, "Hinamori, sebaiknya kau ke rumah keluarga Tsukiyomi sekarang." Ujarnya serius._

_ "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku panik membayangkan kemungkinan buruk apa yang terjadi._

_ "Ikuto-kun diserang seseorang."_

**~End of Flashback**

**Amu's POV**

Pikiranku berkecamuk sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Tsukiyomi. Aku bahkan gak sempat berpamitan dengan benar pada kedua orangtuaku. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini cuma kepanikan akan bagaimana nasib Ikuto, mengingat sebelumnya hal ini pernah terjadi padanya.

Ikuto... semoga kau baik-baik saja.

Kami bertiga berhenti di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Tsukiyomi. Gak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan terlihat pada rumah sederhana ini. Tanpa buang waktu lagi aku mengisyaratkan keempat charaku untuk mengikutiku masuk, tapi Kukai merentangkan tangannya menghalangiku.

"Aku masuk duluan. Kita gak tahu apa penyerang Ikuto-_kun_ sudah pergi atau belum," bisiknya lalu dengan perlahan membuka pintu depan.

Setelah Kukai memastikan situasi aman aku segera masuk dan menemukan keadaan di dalam sangat kacau. Kursi dan meja di ruang tamu terbalik, juga perabotan seperti vas, foto keluarga pecah berantakan, tapi selebihnya sunyi.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Ran menatap sekeliling dengan takut sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pom-pomnya.

Utau menggeleng sambil sesenggukan. "Entahlah, aku bersama Kukai sedang melakukan lomba makan _ramen_ di toko depan stasiun. Begitu aku pulang dan Kukai yang mengantarku juga sudah pulang, keadaan di sini sudah kacau balau begitu aku membuka pintu. Saat itu kulihat ibuku dan Ikuto tergeletak di lantai." Terangnya masih terus menangis.

"Aku langsung lari kesini saat Utau menelepon dan mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu terjadi di sini. Saat itu aku memutuskan sebaiknya menemuimu yang rumahnya gak terlalu jauh. Untung kau ada di rumah," Kukai memeluk Utau sambil mengelus pundaknya, berusaha menenangkannya.

Seorang Utau Tsukiyomi kini menangis melihat hal buruk menimpa keluarganya, sesuatu yang baru kali ini kulihat darinya. Hal ini membuatku mengepalkan tanganku dengan marah, karena ada orang yang berani-beraninya melakukan hal ini pada sahabatku.

"Amu-_chan_, jangan biarkan kemarahan mengaburkan pandanganmu. Cobalah untuk berpikir jernih," Daiya terbang menghadapku mengingatkan. Itu benar, hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah menemukan siapa orang yang melakukan ini, bukan mengumbar kemarahan.

"Lalu dimana Ikuto, dan kedua orangtuamu?" tanyaku berjongkok menghadap Utau.

"Tadi dia tergeletak di sini bersama ibuku. Aku tak tahu dimana ayahku, karena saat itu aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya aku menelepon Kukai dan pergi kerumahmu." Ujarnya.

"Disini." Suara laki-laki yang aku yakin itu adalah Ikuto menyahut dari kamar di dekat ruang tamu. Aku dan Utau langsung menghampirinya. Di situ Ikuto sedang memberi minum ibunya yang berbaring di tempat tidur.

Utau langsung memeluk ibunya dan menangis, "Ibu, _daijoubu desu ka_?!" katanya di sela tangis.

"_Daijoubu_, ibu hanya pusing setelah pingsan tadi," jawab ibunya sambil mengelus rambut pirang Utau.

"Ibu, _Hontouni gomennasai_, aku gak langsung menolong ibu." Utau menyurukkan wajahnya di pangkuan ibunya dengan tangis yang gak juga reda.

"Sudahlah, 'kan ada Ikuto. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar," ujar ibunya sambil mengangkat wajah Utau dan menghapus airmatanya. "Ikuto, rawat lukamu sendiri. Utau bisa menjaga ibu sekarang." Katanya tersenyum pada Ikuto.

"Baik, bu." Ujar Ikuto lalu mencium pipi ibunya. Dia berbalik dan menatapku sejenak, tapi sama sekali gak mengatakan apa-apa. Lalu dia melewatiku keluar ke ruang tamu dengan Yoru di belakangnya.

"Hei, tunggu!" panggilku sambil mengikutinya. Aku duduk di sampingnya di sofa yang sudah di kembalikan seperti semula oleh Kukai, juga semua perabotan lainnya. Sepertinya dia melakukannya sendiri selagi kami di kamar tadi.

Aku menatap wajah Ikuto yang dialiri darah dari pelipisnya. Pakaiannya kusut dan sedikit robek di bagian lengan kanan. Bibirnya yang biasa menyunggingkan senyum jahil padaku sedikit berdarah. Kurasa dia berkelahi dengan penyerangnya. Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berinisiatif untuk mengobatinya, dia setuju atau tidak aku sama sekali gak peduli, "Ikuto, sekarang biarkan aku merawat lukamu. Suu, chara-nari!" ujarku pada Ikuto lalu pada Suu.

"Iya, desu!" sahut Suu dan tak lama kemudian aku sudah berchara-nari menjadi _Amulet Clover_.

"Kukai, tolong ambilkan aku air selagi aku mencari plester," kataku pada Kukai yang langsung pergi. Begitu dia kembali aku langsung membasahi saputanganku dengan air dan menyeka darah dari pelipis Ikuto. Dia sedikit mengerang saat aku menyentuh lukanya, tapi dia tidak menyuruhku berhenti.

"_Gomen_," ujarku sambil terus mengusap. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Ikuto? Lihat, kau sampai seperti ini," tanyaku dengan nada perhatian. Tapi jujur, itu sama sekali gak dibuat-buat.

Ikuto terdiam sejenak, seperti mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Dia lalu menghembuskan napas pelan dan mulai berucap, "Seorang anak perempuan yang mengaku direktur baru Easter menerobos masuk bersama sekumpulan _bodyguard_-nya dan bertanya apa aku masih menyimpan biola lamaku," katanya sambil sedikit mengerang menahan sakit.

Aku terhenyak mendengar ucapannya tentang direktu Easter yang baru, "Bukannya sekarang Easter dipimpin Hikaru? Dan lagi kenapa Easter melakukan hal seperti ini? Mereka sudah jadi baik, 'kan?" tanya Kukai lebih dulu dariku.

"Mereka membuat Hikaru terpaksa menjual Easter dengan cara yang entah bagaimana, nya~" Yoru menyahut dengan nada kesal.

Semua ini benar-benar gak masuk akal buatku. Easter sudah kami kalahkan saat kami masih di _elementary_ dulu, dan berubah menjadi perusahaan yang sama sekali berbeda di bawah pimpinan Hikaru. Bagaimana caranya sekarang seorang anak perempuan yang katanya pimpinan barunya itu melakukan hal semacam ini pada keluarga Tsukiyomi?

"Lalu apa yang mereka cari sampai menyerang keluargamu?" tanyaku sambil tetap membasuh luka di wajah Ikuto dan menempelkan plester di sana.

"Biola lamaku, yang kugunakan waktu aku di bawah kendali jahat Easter. Mereka menginginkannya untuk menjalankan rencana mereka. Benda itu harusnya kuhancurkan saat aku sempat, tapi ayahku gak setuju. Dia bilang lebih baik dia menyimpannya." Kata Ikuto seperti menyesali perbuatannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa mereka mendapatkannya?" aku merasa ngeri mengantisipasi jawaban yang sepertinya sudah kuduga akan sangat buruk.

Ikuto tertawa pahit mendengar pertanyaanku, "Tentu saja ayahku menolak saat tahu tujuan mereka. Dan karena mereka gak mau direpotkan, mereka membawa ayahku dan biolanya sekaligus. Mereka mengobrak-abrik rumah ini dan menyerang ibuku dan aku saat aku mencegah mereka membawanya." Jelasnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Bagai petir di siang bolong, dugaan terburukku benar. Sekarang kami menghadapi masalah yang benar-benar sulit.

Aku lalu menatap wajah Ikuto hanya untuk menemukannya dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali gak bisa kutebak. Dia yang biasanya selalu menggodaku, membuat wajahku bersemu merah akan kata-katanya, sekarang terlihat begitu rapuh. Hal ini pasti sangat mengguncangnya, dan hatiku terasa sesak melihatnya.

Aku menuruti dorongan hatiku untuk mengusap pipinya, berusaha meyakinkannya kalau aku ada disini. Dia hanya menoleh padaku sebentar, tatapan matanya yang biasanya jahil sekarang hanya menatapku lesu. Tapi dia menggenggam tanganku dan sekali lagi menatapku dalam-dalam, seakan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

Aku tersenyum padanya, membiarkan tanganku dalam genggamannya untuk sekali ini, "Katakan padaku siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu. Aku berjanji akan membantumu." Ujarku meyakinkannya.

Sejenak dia kelihatan kurang yakin, tapi akhirnya dia membuka mulut, "Dia bilang namanya Saaya. Dan katanya dia benar-benar membencimu, Amu. Karena itu, sebenarnya aku gak ingin kau terlibat," katanya sambil menatap kosong kedepan.

Sekali lagi kejutan buruk menghantamku. Saaya katanya? Aku teringat sosok anak perempuan yang dulu begitu iri padaku dan selalu menggangguku saat aku masih di _elementary_. Sama sekali aku gak menyangka akan mendengarnya menjadi direktur Easter yang baru dan melakukan hal sekeji ini. Bagaimana caranya?

"Ikuto, kita harus−" ucapanku terputus dengan telunjuknya menyentuh bibirku.

"Aku tahu, kau ingin membantuku, Amu. Tapi kau dengar yang kukatakan tadi, Saaya sangat membencimu. Kalau kau membantuku itu berbahaya buatmu, dan lagi dia memiliki biola terkutuk itu. Aku gak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu seandainya dia menggunakannya," katanya memberikan senyum tipis padaku.

"Tapi..." aku berusaha membantah, tapi sama sekali gak ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Gak apa-apa, turuti aku sekali ini saja. Aku akan pergi membebaskan ayahku." Dia tersenyum sekali lagi dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku lalu beranjak pergi.

Aku buru-buru menarik tangannya agar dia tetap di sini, "Gak, kau yang turuti aku sekali ini saja!" seruku begitu keras sampai chara-nariku dengan Suu berakhir.

"Tapi Amu..." kali ini giliranku memotong kata-katanya,

"Kau selalu membantuku sejak pertama kita bertemu. Aku gak bisa membiarkanmu selalu dalam bahaya, sementara aku hanya diam. Sekarang giliranku membalas bantuanmu." Kataku sambil menatap matanya dengan tajam.

Dia terdiam, lalu tersenyum lemah, "_Gomennasai_, Amu." Ujarnya lalu berchara-nari dengan Yoru dan lari melalui pintu yang terbuka.

"Ikuto!" teriakku berusaha mengejarnya, tapi Kukai menarik tanganku. "Kukai, lepaskan! Kita gak bisa membiarkannya!" protesku.

Kukai menggeleng, "Kita akan menyusulnya, setelah kita menyusun rencana." Ujarnya tegas dengan nada seperti seorang kakak memberitahu adiknya.

Aku terduduk kembali di sebelahnya dan berusaha menahan tangisku. Ikuto menerjang bahaya sendirian, dan aku sangat ingin segera mengejarnya. Ingin rasanya aku lari keluar, tapi apa yang dikatakan Kukai benar. Aku hanya akan menambah bahaya kalau datang tanpa persiapan. Tapi di pikiranku aku sama sekali gak mempunyai rencana.

_Kami _-_sama_, tolong lindungilah Ikuto...

**Kukai's POV**

Selagi aku memastikan Amu gak berbuat sesuatu diluar dugaanku, Utau keluar dari kamar ibunya sambil mengusap airmata dengan saputangannya. Sumpah, baru kali ini aku melihatnya serapuh ini. Sama seperti saat aku melihat Ikuto bereaksi akan kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya ini. Mereka berdua orang-orang tangguh yang baru kali ini kulihat menunjukkan kerapuhan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" tanyaku pada Utau.

"Dia tertidur karena kelelahan," ujarnya lalu duduk di sampingku. "Ikuto pasti sudah pergi, 'kan?"

"Ya," jawabku sambil menariknya ke pelukanku. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara Iru dan Eru hanya menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kukai, kita harus cepat menyusul Ikuto." Ujarnya pelan.

"Aku juga maunya begitu. Tapi seperti kata Kukai tadi, kita butuh rencana." Sahut Hinamori dengan wajah serius.

Dering _smartphone_-ku berbunyi, menandakan pesan masuk. Sepertinya itu pesan grup _Guardian_, karena Utau dan Hinamori juga menerimanya. Aku menggeser layar _smartphone_-ku dan membaca pesannya keras-keras;

_Tadase Hotori write a messages..._

_Guardian, harap berkumpul di Royal Garden sekarang untuk membicarakan acara yang dihadiri Mashiro-san dan Fujisaki -kun. kesimpulan awal yang di dapat oleh Matsushima bersaudara adalah akan ada hal yang terjadi dan melibatkan Mashiro-san dan Fujisaki-kun di sana. Menurutku pribadi hal itu akan mengacaukan tugas mereka. Kuharap dugaanku salah._

Kami semua saling berpandangan setelah membacanya. Sepertinya pikiran kami semua sama.

"Satu masalah lain lagi," Daichi berkata langsung ke poin.

"Tapi kita harus menyusul Ikuto!" seru Utau.

"Tunggu, Utau. Menurutku kita bisa membicarakan ini pada yang lainnya, dan kita bisa mencari cara agar masalah Ikuto-_kun_ juga masalah Mashiro dan Fujisaki bisa kita selesaikan sekaligus." Usulku setelah otakku memunculkan ide barusan.

Amu tersenyum mendengar usulku, "Kau benar, Kukai. Sebaiknya kita ke Royal Garden sekarang." Katanya setuju. Aku balas tersenyum lalu melakukan kebiasaanku pada anak perempuan yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri itu, mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia hanya tertawa.

"Tapi ibuku..." Utau menatap cemas ke kamar ibunya.

"Kita bicara padanya." Kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya. Dia menatapku lalu mengangguk. Aku bersamanya melangkah ke kamar ibunya sementara Hinamori menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Tsukiyomi-_san_," kataku pelan saat membuka pintu. Ibu Utau sudah bangun dan sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Dia tersenyum begitu aku dan Utau masuk.

Utau memeluk ibunya, "Ibu, Ikuto pergi menyelamatkan ayah sendirian," katanya dengan kepala di pangkuan ibunya.

"Ibu tahu, dan kau ingin menyusulnya, 'kan?" ujar ibunya penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi aku gak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian, bu," tukas Utau.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menjaga ibu kalau kau sudah pulang. Ibu yakin kau akan pulang cepat dan baik-baik saja selama Kukai bersamamu. Benar, 'kan, Kukai?" pandangannya beralih padaku, lalu dia mengedipkan matanya. Aku merasa wajahku memerah mendengar kata-katanya.

"A-aku akan sekuat tenaga menjaganya, Tsukiyomi-_san_." Sahutku gugup.

"Tetap saja, bu. Lagipula, dia ini masih seperti anak kecil," bantah Utau. Masih saja dia memanggilku begitu.

"Benar kata Utau-_chan_. Kukai -_kun_ memang masih seperti anak kecil." Timpal Eru berbisik pada Iru yang tertawa geli. Kalau aku sedang dalam sebuah _anime_, saat ini aku pasti _sweatdropped_.

Ibunya menggeleng, "Ibu tidak berpikir begitu. Kukai melengkapi dirimu, Utau. Kau akan baik-baik saja bersamanya. Sekarang pergilah." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Utau terlihat bimbang sejenak, namun dia bangun lalu mencium pipi ibunya, "Aku akan kembali bersama Ikuto dan ayah." Katanya lalu mendahuluiku keluar.

Aku merasa perlu untuk membungkuk berterima kasih pada ibunya Utau, karena dia sudah begitu mempercayaiku, "Terima kasih karena sudah percaya padaku, Tsukiyomi-_san_." Ujarku penuh hormat.

"Jaga Utau baik-baik," sahutnya.

Aku mengangguk lalu keluar dan menutup pintu, "Ayo pergi." Ujar Hinamori yang sudah siap bersama Utau. Kami bertiga lalu keluar.

Setelah menutup pintu depan Utau berkata padaku, "Gak kusangka anak kecil sepertimu bisa mendapatkan hati ibuku." Katanya tersenyum lalu menyusul Hinamori yang sudah sampai di depan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menariknya kembali.

"Apa-apaan, sih?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hinamori, kau jalan duluan." Seruku pada Hinamori yang sejenak terlihat heran tapi kemudian mengangguk lalu berjalan lebih dulu. Setelah dia sudah jauh dari pandanganku, aku menarik Utau ke pelukanku dan menciumnya.

Awalnya dia kaget, dan seperti terkesan aku begitu memaksanya. Tapi lambat laun pertahanannya luntur dan dia membalas ciumanku. Kudengar suara Daichi, Iru dan Eru yang terkesiap sambil menahan napas mereka.

Setelah agak lama Utau kembali ke sifat aslinya dan berteriak tepat di depan wajahku, "Apa maksudnya tadi?!"

"Kau tiga kali menyebutku anak kecil." Jawabku sambil nyengir.

Dia berpikir sejenak, kemudian mendorongku. Pelan, "Cuma dua kali, _baka_!" bantahnya.

"Ucapan Eru dihitung."

Utau terlihat seperti mau membantah lagi, tapi gak jadi dan berpaling berlari dengan cepat menyusul Hinamori. Tapi aku yakin aku lihat wajahnya menjadi sangat merah.

"Jadi, sudah berapa kali dia kena hukumanmu?" tanya Daichi yang duduk di bahuku sambil tertawa.

Aku melemparkan ingatanku kembali di saat aku dan Utau berdua di taman. Saat itu aku masih kelas satu _junior high_. Seingatku, saat kami berdua bertemu Hinamori yang sendirian di taman kota, kami melakukannya. Dan semua kenangan itu membuatku tersenyum karena aku sangat beruntung sudah memilikinya.

"Dengan yang barusan, kurasa sudah tiga kali." Ujarku tersenyum puas lalu berlari menyusul Utau.

Perasaanku begitu senang sampai gak memikirkan hal lain selain apa yang aku dan Utau alami selama ini. Gak terlintas sama sekali di pikiranku bahwa teman-temanku berjuang melawan masalah klasik begitu aku melihat mereka bertempur sengit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Author Speech~<strong>_

Vices: Minna, sebagai wujud permintaan gue, kali ini gue update TIGA CHAPTER sekaligus! Wow, bisakah kalian bayangkan betapa mengagumkannya itu! Hahaha!

Rima: Lebay, emang dari awal lo udah nulis semuanya di buku dan lo pindahin ke word hari ini, 'kan?

Vices: Nggak denger~ anyway, akhirnya setelah sekian lama gue potong rambut jadi kayak Tamaki dan−

Nagihiko: Bawel banget kayak cewek, ah! Udah, please RnR ya Minna!


	13. Chapter 10: Kelihatannya Tak Ada Waktu

**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara! itu punyanya Peach-Pit Sensei. Yang gue punya cuma fic ini, dan OC yang mungkin bakal gue masukin. Kalo kebetulan Peach-Pit Sensei khilaf dan ngasih lisensinya buat gue, Shugo Chara! bakalan gue bikinin episode yang ngalahin panjang episodenya sinetron jam 7 malem.

**Warning**

Bisa jadi fic ini susah dimengerti. Banyak OC insertion. OOT nya juga kayaknya banyak, belom juga grammar error yang bisa lebih banyak lagi. Hati-hati juga buat readers cewek, karena bisa dimodusin. Pokoknya lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo masih sayang mata kalian.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Kelihatannya Tak Ada Waktu Untuk Istirahat**

**Normal POV**

"Berapa lama lagi mereka akan datang?" Mizuki berteriak di sela perjuangannya menghalau batsu-tama yang berkerumun dan berusaha menyerangnya.

"Iya, nih! Kalau begini terus Yaya gak akan kuat!" Yaya yang juga direpotkan oleh batsu-tama yang terlalu banyak untuknya menimpali dengan panik. Matanya melihat sekeliling lapangan sepak bola yang tidak terlalu terang, tapi lampu-lampunya cukup untuk membantunya melihat gelombang besar batsu-tama melayang di atas dan menyerang teman-temannya.

"Dari mana sih mereka datang?!" keluh Yaya kesal sambil terus meluncurkan bebek-bebek andalannya untuk menghalau batsu-tama.

"Yaya-_chan_!" teriak Pepe.

Tiba-tiba satu batsu-tama yang berhasil lolos dari bebek-bebek Yaya melesat ke arahnya. Sangat cepat sampai Yaya tak menyadarinya.

"Heaaa!" tepat waktu Kairi menebas pedangnya dan membuat batsu-chara yang mengelilingi Yaya terpental. "Kau tak apa-apa, Yaya-_chan_?" Kairi memeriksa Yaya, memastikan tak ada yang terluka. Yaya yang masih _shock_ hanya terduduk dengan mata melebar dan napas terengah-engah.

"Tadase-_kun_, coba telepon mereka!" seru Rin sambil menghindari satu batsu-tama yang menuju ke arahnya. Gaun putihnya yang mirip gaun wanita zaman Yunani kuno itu berputar anggun selagi dia menghindar.

"_Melody of Stars_!" teriaknya lalu memainkan harpanya. Dalam sekejap seberkas cahaya dari bintang di langit menyinari batsu-tama itu dan membuat mereka kembali seperti semula. Mereka menghilang, tapi hanya untuk digantikan batsu-tama lainnya yang datang entah dari mana.

"Aku mau coba, _Lost Music_!" Yoru berseru lalu memainkan _turntable_-nya dan mengarahkan gelombang suara pada batsu-tama itu. Serangannya berhasil dan membuat batsu-tama itu mengikuti alunan musiknya lalu kembali seperti semula. Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, batsu-tama yang lain tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sial!" Yoru menendang batu yang dilihatnya di tanah dengan kesal. "Hei, Tadase-_kun_, benar kata Rin -_nee_. Telepon Amu-_chan_, kita butuh bantuannya!".

"Gak bisa, dengan batsu-tama sebanyak ini memegang _smartphone_-ku saja susah!" Tadase balas berteriak sambil tetap berkonsentrasi agar batsu-tama itu tetap jauh dari jangkauannya dan Lulu. Punggungnya dan Lulu saling membelakangi.

"Sepertinya gak perlu meneleponnya. Lihat," Lulu berkata dan menunjuk ke arah bangku penonton.

"_OPEN HEART_!"

Cahaya pink bersinar menyilaukan, membuat para _Guardian_ menutup mata mereka. Cahaya itu melingkupi sebagian dari kumpulan batsu-tama dan membuat mereka kembali seperti semula karenanya. Setelah cahaya itu sedikit meredup, di baliknya mereka melihat Amu yang sedikit terengah bersama Kukai dan Utau di belakangnya.

"Akhirnya, Nona Joker." Gumam Tamaki yang sedang di obati oleh Ai dan Tamae.

Tiba-tiba kumpulan batsu-tama yang tersisa berhenti bergerak dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Amu. Mereka menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat pergi bergerombol.

"Mereka pergi?" ujar Kukai bingung.

"Ya, dan kita harus mengejarnya." Yoru sudah bersiap untuk berlari, tapi langkahnya di cegah oleh Rin.

Rin menggeleng pada adiknya yang dia sudah hafal sifatnya panasan, "Lebih bijaksana kalau kita membiarkannya. Kau tak lihat serangan kita tadi hanya sia-sia saja?" katanya. Yoru hanya menunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

Amu, Utau dan Kukai menghampiri teman-teman mereka, "Bisa jelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba ada batsu-tama sebanyak ini?" tanya Amu yang sudah selesai berchara-nari.

"Bisa menjelaskannya di Royal Garden saja? Ada orang terluka di sini," Tamaki mengangkat tangannya. Dia berjalan sambil di bantu Ai dengan tangannya diletakkan di bahu Ai. Langkahnya sedikit tertatih dan dari sobekan celana pendek cokelatnya terlihat setetes darah mengalir.

"Lagaknya saja yang keren, gak tahunya malah terluka." Cibir Yoru memandang Tamaki dengan tatapan bosan.

Urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Tamaki seperti yang biasa dilihat di suatu _anime_ karena komentar Yoru tadi, "Aku ini masih ngantuk karena tiba-tiba Hotori menyuruhku kesini saat aku sedang tidur. Lagipula kakiku masih sakit karena kejadian waktu itu, makanya aku kurang cepat mengelak." Ujar Tamaki memberi alasan.

"Gak percaya." Sahut Yoru.

"Kau mengajakku berkelahi?" Tamaki dengan kesal menghampiri Yoru.

"Menurutmu?" tantang Yoru. Percikan cahaya biru terlihat bertabrakan dari mata mereka masing-masing.

"Gak usah macam-macam," Rhea menarik telinga Yoru dan membawanya pergi menuju Seiyo _Gakuen_, sementara Yoru hanya berteriak kesakitan.

"Huh, dasar _sister complex_!" ejek Tamaki sambil tertawa. Tapi Ai dan Tamae pun menarik kedua telinganya dan memaksanya berjalan mengikuti mereka.

"Kau juga gak usah macam-macam." Ujar kedua anak perempuan itu bersamaan.

Para _Guardian_ lainnya memandang kejadian barusan sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Lihat, siapa sebenarnya yang masih seperti anak kecil?" ujar Kukai sambil menyenggol lengan Utau.

"Kau dan Tamaki apa bedanya?" sahut Utau sambil melangkah bersama yang lainnya meninggalkan Kukai.

**Sakura's POV**

"Uukh~ kenapa sih, Mama harus menyuruhku belanja malam-malam begini?" Gerutuku sambil bersusah payah membawa dua kantung plastik yang sangat berat ini.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-_chan_. Ingat-ingat pesan mama? Gak boleh marah-marah, ya," Kata charaku, Simagi, sambil bernyanyi. Sudah sejak kami keluar rumah dia terus bernyanyi seperti ini.

"Iya, sih. Tapi kau juga bantu aku, dong. Jangan menyanyi saja," keluhku sambil menyodorkan satu kantung plastik padanya.

"Oh, tidak, Sakura-_chan_. Itu terlalu berat untukku, jadi _gomen_," ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Huh, kalau begitu harusnya kau di rumah saja tadi," aku menatapnya sebal. Harusnya saat ini aku sedang di depan tv menonton Happy Cooking. Tapi gara-gara Mama yang pulang terlalu malam, dia gak sempat masak lalu menyuruhku membeli pizza di supermarket. Masa' makan pizza untuk makan malam?

Sambil tetap menggerutu aku berjalan menuju blok rumahku yang sudah agak sepi, mengingat ini sudah jam tujuh dimana seharusnya orang-orang sedang makan malam. Tapi saat sampai di persimpangan jalan kudengar suara beberapa orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap sambil menuju ke arahku. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu mereka orang-orang jahat, 'kan?

Lalu aku melihat mereka ternyata adalah sekumpulan anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang kelihatannya sebaya denganku. Mereka melintas di depanku dan salah satu anak perempuan dari mereka yang berambut pink melemparkan senyum sopan padaku. Aku membalasnya sambil memperhatikan bahwa mereka menuju ke Seiyo _Gakuen_.

Sebenarnya aku bermaksud untuk langsung pulang, tapi aku menangkap sedikit pembicaraan mereka yang membuatku tertarik,

"Lalu, apa kita harus langsung ke studio tv itu?"

"Nanti dulu, kita harus pikirkan bagaimana cara memberitahukannya pada mereka berdua. Lagipula itu 'kan acara memasak, kalaupun kita kabari mereka melalui telepon mereka gak akan mengangkat karena mereka pasti sibuk memasak."

"Belum lagi kita harus mengejar Ikuto-_kun_ ke gedung Easter..." keluh seorang laki-laki.

"Ini bisa berbahaya buat _Guardian_..." itu kalimat terakhir yang kudengar setelah mereka sudah jauh dari jarak pendengaranku. Apa mereka sedang membicarakan acara Happy Cooking, ya? Dan lagi, tadi mereka menyebut-nyebut _Guardian_.

"Jangan-jangan mereka itu _Guardian_ dari Seiyo _Gakuen_, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Simagi menyimpulkan.

"Bisa jadi, Simagi." Ujarku sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang _Guardian_ yang pernah teman-temanku ceritakan padaku. Menurut cerita mereka, _Guardian_ adalah sekumpulan anak-anak hebat yang kudengar bisa memurnikan batsu chara. Dan menurut kabar yang beredar, merekalah yang membongkar kejahatan perusahaan Easter dan akhirnya membuat perusahaan itu di tutup.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_. Ayo cepat pulang. Mama pasti sedang menunggumu, nih," Simagi membuyarkan pikiranku barusan.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa mereka tadi membicarakan soal Happy Cooking, ya?" aku melamun mengabaikan Simagi. Di dorong rasa penasaran, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengikuti mereka saja. Aku juga ingin tahu, seperti apa sih sebenarnya _Guardian_ itu?

"Sakura-_chan_, mau kemana?!" Simagi terbang menyusulku. "Mama pasti khawatir kalau kau gak pulang sekarang, tahu!" serunya.

"Sst, diam sajalah. Aku penasaran kenapa mereka membicarakan soal acara tv kesukaanku. Kalau dari pembicaraan mereka tadi, sepertinya acara itu akan dilanda masalah," sahutku sambil tetap melangkah.

**Tadase's POV**

**(Di Royal Garden)**

"Jadi, bisa tolong jelaskan lagi apa katamu tadi?" tanya Tamaki dengan wajah polos.

Utau-_chan_ kelihatan kehabisan kesabarannya. Dia lalu dengan kesal memukulkan tangannya ke meja, "Kubilang, kakakku, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, guru musik kita, mengejar ayah kami yang diculik oleh Easter dasar bodoh!" teriaknya di depan wajah Tamaki dan membuatnya mundur ketakutan.

Aku memisahkan mereka dan berusaha membuat Utau-_chan_ duduk kembali di kursinya, "Ehm, baiklah. Sepertinya itu sudah cukup jelas untuk kita semua," kataku hati-hati. Utau-_chan_ melipat tangannya di dada dengan kesal.

Kejadian ini semua membuat kepalaku terasa sangat berat, sehingga aku menahan dahiku dengan tangan karena kurasa aku akan segera sakit kepala. Belum lagi selesai masalah Mashiro-_san_ dan Fujisaki-_kun_, sekarang bertambah lagi masalah yang lebih rumit.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa Easter, yang kutahu sudah dikalahkan oleh kalian dulu dan sudah berubah, bisa menculik ayahmu, Utau-_chan_?" Rin bertanya.

Utau-_chan_ menunduk mendengar pertanyaanya, wajahnya diliputi kesedihan yang sama saat Ikuto-_nii_-_san_ pergi meninggalkan kami berdua dulu. "Seorang anak perempuan bernama Saaya mengambil alih Easter dan mengubahnya 180 derajat berbeda. Mereka ingin biola milik Ikuto yang pernah dipakai saat dia dikendalikan Easter. Ayahku menolak memberikannya, jadi dia mengambilnya dengan paksa dan membawa ayahku juga." Jelasnya dengan suara bergetar.

Aku dan teman-temanku yang gak asing dengan nama Saaya terlonjak kaget mendengarnya mengambil alih Easter. Seorang anak perempuan yang dulu sangat iri pada Amu sekarang membuat Easter menjadi jahat lagi di bawah kendalinya, bagaimana bisa? Tapi kurasa ada hal penting lainnya daripada bertanya soal itu.

"Kau tahu kira-kira untuk apa mereka menginginkan biola itu?" tanyaku.

Utau-_chan_ menggeleng lemah, "Entahlah," gumamnya. Kukai-_kun_ mengelus rambutnya dan menariknya ke pelukannya. Kudengar Utau-_chan_ sedikit terisak.

Aku mengehela napas panjang. Dari sekian lama para _Guardian_ sudah berhasil menekan pertumbuhan batsu-tama dan mengubah Easter, kelihatannya gak ada waktu istirahat bagi kami. Masalah ini gak mungkin selesai dengan mudah, "Setidaknya kita tahu masalah yang kita hadapi ada dua. Rhea-_san_, bisa kau ulangi lagi kesimpulanmu tadi?" aku menatap Rhea dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi begini," Rhea berdehem. "Mungkin ini kedengarannya berlebihan, tapi kurasa Rima-_chan_ dan Nagihiko-_kun_ sekarang, mungkin, akan menghadapi masalah. Seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, lawan lomba mereka adalah Alice Ichinomiya dan Makoto Higashi. Mereka adalah, tadinya, pasangan selebriti. Dan mereka itu terkenal karena, setelah putus hubungan mereka selalu menjelek-jelekkan satu sama lain. Dan−"

Ucapannya terhenti karena Tamaki memotongnya, "Tapi apa bahayanya mereka untuk Mashiro dan Fujisaki?" tanyanya sambil menguap.

"Jangan menyela kakakku kalau di sedang bicara!" seru Yoru kesal.

"Wah, wah. Malam-malam masih saja _sister complex_," ejek Tamaki yang membuat Yoru makin kesal, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan mengacaukan pertemuan ini. Untung Rin buru-buru melerai mereka.

"Sudah cukup, terima kasih Yoru karena perhatianmu," ujarnya yang membuat wajah Yoru jadi merah. "Informasi tambahan menurut Rhea, Alice Ichinomiya dan Makoto Higashi itu selain terkenal sering menjelek-jelekkan satu sama lain, mereka juga senang membuat sepasang kekasih jadi bertengkar dengan memanas-manasi mereka." Jelasnya.

"Nah, kebetulan pasangan yang gak beruntung itu, dalam kasus ini Rima-_chan_ dan Nagihiko_-kun_, bertemu mereka dalam satu acara tv. Jika mereka berempat akhirnya saling bertengkar, otomatis acara itu akan hancur. Dan reputasi stasiun tv itu dan pihak yang bekerja sama dengannya, yaitu sekolah kita, akan sama-sama jelek." Sambung Rhea.

Aku berusaha mencerna semua informasi itu, tapi masih belum mengerti satu hal, "Tapi, Rima-_chan_ dan Nagihiko-_kun_ hanya pura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih, Rhea-_chan_. Apa semuanya akan sampai sejauh itu?" tanyaku sedikit kurang percaya.

"Aku sendiri berpikir begitu. Tapi mengingat Rima-_chan_ dan Nagihiko-_kun_ memang sering betengkar, kurasa akan masuk akal jika mereka terpancing untuk melakukannya." Jawab Rhea.

"Dan Rima, yang paling temperamental dari kita semua, pasti gak akan segan-segan untuk bertengkar dengan Nagi," sahut Amu memberi kesimpulan.

Memang masuk akal jika menyimpulkannya seperti itu. Dua orang itu pasti akan langsung bertengkar jika ada kesempatan. Jika itu terjadi, orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa Seiyo _Academy_ adalah tempat orang-orang yang arogan dan gak segan-segan untuk bertengkar di depan orang banyak. Apalagi mengingat Rima yang selalu melontarkan kata-kata yang gak diduga kalau marah, akan menambah buruk semuanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa gak mampu menyelesaikan masalah, "Ya ampun, mereka berdua..." keluhku sambil memegang kepalaku.

Lalu kurasakan tangan lembut Lulu menyentuh tanganku. Aku menoleh padanya dan melihatnya tersenyum, "Tadase yang kukenal sepertinya tidak pernah mengeluh, ya, 'kan?" ujarnya.

"Benar, Hotori. Kami bergantung padamu sebagai _King Chair_. Karena _King Chair_ lain yang kami kenal mustahil bisa menyelesaikan masalah rumit seperti ini," timpal Tamaki tersenyum lebar sambil menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja.

"Iya, deh, aku gak berguna," ujar Mizuki kesal.

"Bercanda," Tamaki nyengir. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Mereka mirip sekali dengan aku dan Kukai, hanya saja Kukai gak sebodoh itu.

"Lalu menurutmu kita harus bagaimana?" tanyaku meminta pendapat Lulu.

"Kau _King Chair_, Tadase. Aku percaya kau punya pendapat sendiri yang lebih baik." ujarnya tersenyum. Melihat senyumnya kurasakan keyakinanku kembali. Dari penampilan luarnya yang terlihat dingin, ternyata dia adalah seorang anak perempuan yang menakjubkan. Aku merasa beruntung telah bertemu dengannya.

"Baiklah, _minna_. Kurasa kita gak bisa berlama-lama berpikir sementara kita hanya punya waktu terbatas untuk menyelamatkan teman-teman kita," ujarku bangkit dari kursiku. Para _Guardian_ berkumpul mengelilingiku.

"Jadi kusarankan sebaiknya sebagian dari kita menyusul Rima-_chan_ dan Nagihiko-_kun_ ke stasiun tv untuk menjelaskan keadaanya pada mereka. Sebagian lainnya ke gedung Easter untuk membantu Ikuto-_nii_-_san_ menyelamatkan ayahnya. Dan kita harus berjaga-jaga seandainya ada hal yang terjadi di luar dugaan, dan saat itu kita ada di sana untuk mengatasinya."

"Kurasa tidak perlu seperti itu." Ujar seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba.

**Tsukasa's POV**

"Tsukasa-_san_," sapa Tadase begitu melihatku muncul.

"Bagaimana caranya coba, dia selalu muncul tiba-tiba di belakang kita?" komentar Tamaki yang mengamatiku dengan heran. Tawa kecilku terlontar mendengar ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya secara teknis, aku selalu ada di sini. Karena itu aku tahu kalian sedang berkumpul di sini," kataku. Tamaki hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Langsung saja, deh. Tadi katamu kami gak perlu pergi menjadi dua bagian, jadi jelaskan bagaimana caranya?" Yoru bertanya padaku dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku mengerti ketidak-sabaranmu, Yoru-_kun_," aku mengambil teleskop yang tadi kutaruh di belakangku dan mengarahkannya ke langit dan mengeset jaraknya agar sampai ke kumpulan bintang yang kulihat tadi. "Bisa kalian kesini?" panggilku pada para _Guardian_ yang menghampiriku dengan wajah bingung.

"Untuk apa ini, _King_ pertama?" Kairi bertanya sambil mengamati teleskop.

Aku berbalik pada mereka dan kurasakan perasaan menyesal melandaku karena tidak memberitahukan ini pada mereka sebelumnya, "Sebelumnya maafkan aku, _Guardian_. Mungkin ini salahku karena tidak memberitahu pada kalian bahwa Easter sudah bergerak kembali dan akan membuat kekacauan," ujarku sedikit membungkuk.

"APA? KAU SUDAH TAHU SEBELUMNYAAA?!" teriak mereka berbarengan.

"Kenapa kau gak memberitahu kami kalau kau sudah tahu dari awal, hah?! Kau tahu nyawa ayahku dan Ikuto mungkin sedang terancam!" teriak Utau padaku dengan kesal. Aku membiarkannya mendorongku, karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku, Hoshina-_san_. Awalnya aku tak yakin dengan kesimpulanku, tapi setelah kalian bertemu gelombang besar batsu-tama tadi jelas itu adalah perbuatan seseorang. Hanya Easter yang mampu membuat batsu-tama sebanyak itu." Terangku. Setelah Aruto diculik, rasanya agak bodoh baru mengetahui hal itu sekarang. Aku merasa bersalah pada Utau dan juga Ikuto yang pergi menantang bahaya sendirian.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan ayah kami, sehingga dia merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk dengan Easter. Sampai-sampai menculik ayah Utau-_chan_?" anak perempuan kedua dari Matsushima bersaudara bertanya.

"Memperbanyak batsu-tama, dan menghancurkan sekolah ini agar ayahmu bisa membangun pusat perbelanjaan di sini. Karena itu mereka butuh biola milik Tsukiyomi-_kun_ yang mampu memaksa shugo-tama berubah menjadi batsu-tama. Dengan begitu reputasi sekolah ini akan dicap berbahaya dan berakhir di tutup."

Dia terlihat terkejut akan kenyataan bahwa ayahnya mempunyai rencana sejahat itu. Dan para _Guardian_ pun terlihat begitu marah karenanya. Aku tak menyalahkan mereka. Hal ini pasti bisa kucegah seandainya aku tahu lebih dulu.

"Baiklah, setidaknya kami tahu masalah apa yang kami hadapi. Ini bukan salahmu, Tsukasa." Hinamori tersenyum padaku.

"Benar, Tsukasa-_san_. Justru lebih baik kalau kau sudah tahu, jadi kami semua bisa mencari cara menyelesaikannya." Charanya, Daiya menimpali.

Aku tersenyum melihat _Joker_ _Chair_ pertama, dan sejauh ini, yang terbaik di dalam _Guardian_ ini. Dia memang pantas memegang gelar itu dan memiliki _Humpty_ _Lock_. Kehadirannya membuat _Guardian_ menjadi lebih baik. Bahkan karena kalimatnya barusan, _Guardian_ lainnya setuju dengannya.

"Terima kasih, Hinamori-_san_." Ujarku tersenyum balik padanya. "Kalian lah satu-satunya harapan agar rencana Yuuya-_san_ dan Easter tidak terjadi. Biar kubertitahukan cara agar dapat menggagalkan rencana itu dan menyelamatkan orangtua Hoshina-_san_."

"Tama, bisa kau lihat teleskop ini?" ujarku memanggil Tamaki. Tapi dia dan Tamae maju berdua.

"Siapa yang kau panggil?" Tamae bingung.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Maaf, maksudku kakakmu." Tamae memutar bola matanya dan mendorong kakaknya ke arahku.

"Arahkan kemana?" tanya Tamaki sambil menatap lewat teleskop.

"Sabuk Orion." Jawabku sambil mengeluarkan _tablet_-ku dan menunjukkan gambar rasi bintang Orion pada para _Guardian_. "Itulah nama rasi bintang ini, diwakili oleh tiga bintang terbesar." aku menjelaskan sementara _Guardian_ memperhatikan.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hoshina-_san_.

Aku mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya, terlebih lagi pada Matsushima bersaudara. Mereka sama sekali tak tahu bahwa ayah mereka benar-benar jahat, sehingga memperalat seseorang yang mereka cintai.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf pada kalian, Matsushima bersaudara. Tapi ketiga bintang terbesar ini mewakili penyebab masalah yang akan kalian tangani." Kataku. Mereka bertiga keheranan mendengarnya.

"Kenapa memang, Tsukasa-_san_?" tanya Ringo Matsuhima sopan.

Aku menunjuk ke bintang di tengah, "Ini Alnilam, mewakili Easter, musuh terbesar yang akan kalian hadapi. Kemudian yang di atasnya, Alnitak, mewakili perusahaan ayahmu, sebagai pihak yang membantu−"

Yoru Matsushima memotong penjelasanku, "Maksudmu kami harus berurusan dengan ayah kami juga? Aku sama sekali gak keberatan dan merasa bersalah, kok." Katanya tersenyum.

Aku menggeleng, "Bukan hanya itu," sahutku lalu menunjuk bintang paling kecil yang ada di bawah. "Mintaka adalah bintang ganda. Melambangkan hati kakakmu yang terbagi dua karena keinginannya melindungi kalian dan kewajibannya menuruti perintah ayah kalian sebagai alat." Jelasku.

"Apa?!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, kalian mengerti. Aku takut kalian harus menghadapi kakak kalian juga, yang sepertinya akan berakhir seperti Tsukiyomi-_kun_ dulu."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Author Speech~<strong>_

Vices: Sedikit info, Sabuk Orion, atau kalo orang Jawa bilang rasi Waluku, itu beneran ada. Kebetulan mereka bersinar paling terang di sekitar bulan Januari ini, dan gue beruntung ngeliat mereka waktu lagi gitar-gitaran diluar sama temen-temen. Gue pikir bagus juga kalo dijadiin ide buat fic ini. Kalian bisa Googling kalo penasaran, atau nyoba peruntungan kalian dengan liat sendiri di jam 9 malem (kira-kira paling terang jam segitu). Okeh, langsung aja lompat ke chapter selanjutnya. Please RnR yaa :)


	14. Chapter 11: Follow and Feel

**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara! itu punyanya Peach-Pit Sensei. Yang gue punya cuma fic ini, dan OC yang mungkin bakal gue masukin. Kalo kebetulan Peach-Pit Sensei khilaf dan ngasih lisensinya buat gue, Shugo Chara! bakalan gue bikinin episode yang ngalahin panjang episodenya sinetron jam 7 malem.

**Warning**

Bisa jadi fic ini susah dimengerti. Banyak OC insertion. OOT nya juga kayaknya banyak, belom juga grammar error yang bisa lebih banyak lagi. Hati-hati juga buat readers cewek, karena bisa dimodusin. Pokoknya lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo masih sayang mata kalian.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Follow and Feel**

_Yoru Matsushima memotong penjelasanku, "Maksudmu kami harus berurusan dengan ayah kami juga? Aku sama sekali gak keberatan dan merasa bersalah, kok." Katanya tersenyum._

_ Aku menggeleng, "Bukan hanya itu," sahutku lalu menunjuk bintang paling kecil yang ada di ujung kanan. "Ini mewakili kakak kalian, Nitsuki Matsushima, sebagai seseorang yang diperalat untuk tujuan mereka." Jelasku._

_ "Apa?!" seru mereka bersamaan._

_ Aku mengangguk, "Ya, kalian mengerti. Aku takut kalian harus menghadapi kakak kalian juga, yang sepertinya akan berakhir seperti Tsukiyomi-kun dulu._"

**Ringo's POV**

"Apa maksudmu, Tsukasa-_san_? Apa maksudnya Nitsu-_nee_ akan bernasib sama dengan Ikuto-_kun_?" aku bertanya karena merasa kalimat itu sama sekali tak masuk akal. Kenapa kakakku harus menjadi seperti Ikuto-_kun_?

Pandangan di mata Tsukasa-_san_ sama sekali tidak mengenakkan. Rasa simpati yang ditunjukkannya membuatku merasa akan ada hal buruk terjadi.

"Kau tahu, kemana kakakmu pergi malam ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi sore saat dia berpamitan padaku, "Dia bilang dia akan bermain di acara lomba memasak sebagai bintang tamu." ujarku. "Tapi apa hubungannya itu dengan semua ini?" tanyaku bingung.

Pandangan simpati dari Tsukasa kembali lagi ditujukan padaku.

"Inilah dimana ayah kalian menipu kalian. Ayah kalian butuh kekuatan Nitsuki untuk mengaktifkan kembali biola jahat yang dulu di pakai Tsukiyomi-_san_ untuk membuat batsu-tama. Kelihatannya memang tak masuk akal, tapi melihat keadaan Tsukiyomi-_san_ yang dulu juga diperalat oleh ayahnya, aku takut Nitsuki-_san_ akan dipaksa melakukannya juga."

Kenyataan mengerikan mengikuti sepanjang penjelasan Tsukasa tentang apa yang terjadi pada Nitsuki. Kakak yang kusayangi lebih dari apapun, dan juga pelindung bagiku dan kedua adikku, adalah seseorang yang diperalat oleh orang jahat yang juga ayah kami sendiri. Hal itu membuatku terpaku tak bergerak di tempatku berdiri.

"Jadi itu alasannya setiap pulang berlatih biola, Nitsu-_nee_ selalu terlihat lemas," gumam Rhea sedih.

"Energinya pasti terkuras habis karena dipaksa membuat batsu-chara setiap harinya," charanya, Akai memberi kesimpulan.

Otakku mencoba menyusun kalimat untuk memberikan respons pada hal gila ini, tapi lidahku sama sekali tak menemukan cara untuk bergerak.

"Bohong." Satu-satunya kalimat yang terlintas di benakku dan berhasil terlontar dari bibirku.

Mataku yang mulai mengabur karena airmata berhasil menggenang di sana, mewakili perasaanku yang campur aduk. Aku mengalihkannya untuk melihat Tsukasa yang menatapku dengan ekspresi menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, Ringo-_san_, harus memberitahukan hal ini. Tapi aku seratus persen yakin itu−" aku tak membiarkannya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Bohong! Nitsu-_nee_ tidak mungkin setuju diperalat oleh ayah dan membantunya melakukan hal yang tidak benar!" teriakku dengan perasaan marah dan ketidak-percayaan pada sesuatu yang sangat mustahil itu.

Aku berpaling dan menatap pada kedua adikku, "Itu mustahil, 'kan?! Kalian juga berpikir begitu, 'kan!" tanyaku mencoba meminta pendapat yang sama pada mereka. Mereka pasti sepikiran denganku. Atau setidaknya, kuharap...

Mereka tak menjawab pertanyaanku, ataupun sekedar menatap balik padaku. Alih-alih Yoru hanya memandang lantai di bawah kakinya dengan tangan terkepal. Rhea juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun kusadari bahunya sedikit bergetar dan suaranya terisak begitu dia berucap,

"Aku takut apa yang dikatakan Tsukasa-_san_ itu benar, Rin-_nee_." segera setelah dia bilang begitu dia langsung memelukku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukanku lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Mereka benar, Rin. Fiol memberitahuku, Akai dan Topaz, apa yang disebut Nitsuki sebagai latihan biola ternyata adalah latihan untuk membuat batsu-tama." Merodii menatapku sedih sementara Akai dan Topaz mengangguk lemah begitu aku menatap mereka.

Aku menggeleng, "Mustahil! Kalau begitu kenapa dia masih saja terus melakukannya?" seruku tidak setuju.

"Dia ingin melindungi kita semua, Rin-_nee_." ujar Yoru menatapku sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Melindungi? Dari apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sudah jelas, 'kan? Dari ayah kita, lah. Si brengsek itu mau memaksa kita berempat untuk tunduk padanya. Tapi sebagai seorang kakak tertua yang selalu menyayangi kita, dia menawarkan dirinya saja yang setuju agar kita tidak perlu menuruti ayah. Dia mengorbankan dirinya di bawah kendali ayah selamanya demi kita." Adik laki-lakiku yang memang berotak cerdas menjelaskan kesimpulannya yang menyakitkan padaku.

Kakakku, menjadi korban ayah kami sendiri yang kelakuannya tak berbeda dengan diktator. Kebebasannya dirampas dan dipaksa menjalani hidup penuh kekosongan seperti robot.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" gumamku pelan berharap seseorang akan menjawab. Tapi semua, bahkan para chara tak ada yang membuka mulut. Kurasa aku akan menyerah saja pada perintah otakku yang ingin aku segera menangis seperti Rhea di pelukanku.

"A−ayah jahat sekali. Kenapa dia harus terus memaksa Nitsu-_nee_ untuk menuruti perintahnya?" gumam Rhea di sela isak tangisnya.

Aku pun tak tahu, dik. Seandainya aku bisa mencegahnya, atau setidaknya, menggantikannya, aku akan langsung melakukannya. Tapi alih-alih mengucapkannya pada Rhea, aku hanya mengusap rambut hijaunya untuk menenangkannya.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan seseorang menggenggam tanganku. Kulihat Yoru menatapku dengan ekspresi tegas di wajahnya.

"Y−Yoru?" ujarku bingung dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kelihatannya ini saatnya untuk menjalankan peranku sebagai satu-satunya cowok di keluarga kita, selain ayah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengejar Nitsu-_nee_ dan mencegahnya melakukan hal yang buruk, bagaimanapun caranya." Jawabnya tersenyum lembut padaku.

Kulihat mata birunya yang gelap menatap dalam-dalam pada kedua mataku. Di sana tergambar sebuah keyakinan seorang laki-laki yang bersedia mengorbankan segalanya demi keluarganya. Hal itu kurasakan tepat menyentuh hatiku, dan begitu aku tersadar aku sudah tersenyum karena sikapnya itu..

Mungkin sekali-kali tak ada salahnya memanjakan adikku ini.

Aku berjinjit untuk mencoba mengecup, jangan berpikir negatif dulu, keningnya.

"UWAA!" kudengar seruan kaget teman-temanku, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"A−apa yang kau lakukan, Rin-_nee_!?" seru Yoru tergagap. Wajahnya merah sekali, bahkan dia sampai terhuyung ke belakang.

Wah, tak kusangka reaksinya akan sedrastis ini. Mengabaikan dorongan untuk tertawa geli, aku mengusap rambut biru langitnya dengan sayang.

"Kau sudah jadi laki-laki dewasa, Yoru. Anggap itu hadiah dariku. Benar, 'kan, Rhea?" ujarku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku pada Rhea.

Rhea, yang sekarang sudah berhenti dari tangisnya tertawa kecil, "Iya, terima kasih, ya, karena sudah menggantikan Nitsu-_nee_ menjaga kami selama ini." Ujarnya lalu berjinjit dan mengecup dahi Yoru juga.

Yoru, yang sepertinya akan pingsan di rangkul Tamaki yang sudah siap kalau hal itu terjadi, "Si _sister_ _complex_ ini menang banyak hari ini, ya," komentar Tamaki sambil berusaha menahan tubuh Yoru. Akhirnya setelah lama terdiam, kami semua bisa tertawa lebar kali ini.

**Normal POV**

"Oke, kurasa sudah cukup dramanya. Sekarang kami butuh petunjuk, Tsukasa." Utau yang dari tadi berusaha sabar kelihatannya gak mampu menahannya lebih lama lagi. Kakinya diketukkan ke lantai dengan cepat.

"Bukan bermaksud untuk gak sopan, Tsukasa, tapi dia benar. Selain Nitsuki-_chan_ masih ada Ikuto, Rima dan Nagihiko yang harus kita tolong." Amu menimpali.

Tsukasa mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Karena itu..." dia menarik Tamaki yang kembali asyik dengan teleskopnya dan memberikan _tablet_-nya padanya. "...tolong jelaskan tentang legenda Sabuk Orion." Perintah Tsukasa.

"Oh, pamer ilmu astronomi, nih?" Tamaki nyengir lebar. "Ehem, Sabuk Orion atau Orion's Belt adalah gugusan bintang yang terdapat dalam konstelasi Orion. Ketiga bintang terbesarnya yang berjejer membentuk sabuk diceritakan dalam legenda sebagai−"

"Tiga Orang Raja. Legenda itu bercerita tentang tiga orang raja yang memimpin bersama-sama dengan bijaksana." Yoru memotong penjelasan Tamaki dan memberinya senyum mengejek. "Kau pikir cuma kau saja yang tahu soal itu?" ujar Yoru.

Tamaki yang sudah siap berkelahi menatapnya balik. Tapi mengingat luka di kakinya, dia hanya menggerutu sebal karena kesempatan pamernya di rebut oleh rivalnya itu,.

"Terserahmu saja." Sahutnya ketus.

"Jadi apa hubungannya bintang-bintang itu dengan masalahnya Ikuto-_kun_, Nitsuki-_chan_, Rima-_tan_ dan Nagi-_kun_?" Yaya menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Sederhana saja. Masalah kita sebetulnya berpusat pada Easter, perusahaan Yuuya-_san_, dan Nitsuki -_san_. Kalau ketiganya di ibaratkan sebagai tiga orang raja yang memimpin bersama, menurut kalian bagaimana cara mereka melakukan rencana mereka?" Tsukasa balik bertanya. Wajahnya tersenyum penuh teka-teki melihat para _Guardian_ sibuk mencari kesimpulan mereka masing-masing.

Setelahnya, Amu yang pertama menyadarinya, "Dengan berada di satu tempat yang sama!" serunya meneriakkan kesimpulannya.

"Benar juga, tiga orang raja menjalankan pemerintahan bersama-sama..." renung Daiya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Yang berbeda adalah, mereka bukan mau memerintah. Tapi membuat kekacauan, dechu~" komentar Pepe.

"Jadi itu maksudnya kita tidak perlu pergi ke dua tempat berbeda dan berpisah menjadi dua bagian," ujar Kairi sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Itu masuk akal. Tapi dimana mereka akan melakukannya?" tanya Rin.

"Mereka butuh tempat yang bisa membuat rencana mereka tersiar kemana-mana," Rhea berujar sambil berpikir dalam-dalam.

"Dan mereka menggunakan permainan biola Nitsu-_nee_ sebagai alatnya..." sambung Yoru. Kemudian tiga bersaudara itu saling menatap.

"Di stasiun tv!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Sepertinya tanpa bantuanku pun kalian bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri." Ujar Tsukasa tertawa melihat ketiga orang itu. "Benar kata kalian, Easter menggunakan stasiun tv itu untuk menyiarkan permainan biola Nitsuki-_san_. Dan kebetulan di tempat yang sama, Mashiro-_san_ dan Fujisaki-_san_ sedang mengikuti suatu acara. Dan kebetulan lain, Nitsuki-_san_ akan bermain di acara itu sebagai bintang tamu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Langsung saja kesana!" Kukai bersiap lari dengan Daichi. Tapi Utau menarik tangannya kembali.

"Jangan bodoh, mana ada stasiun tv yang membiarkan sekumpulan remaja masuk ke acara mereka dan bilang akan ada bahaya di sana?" Utau memberinya tatapan 'jangan macam-macam' yang membuat Kukai kembali duduk sambil menggerutu.

"Dan juga, gimana caranya kita pergi ke sana? Stasiun tv itu 'kan lumayan jauh. Kalau kita pergi naik bis, aku takut kita akan terlambat," timpal Tamaki.

"Itu bukan masalah. Aku bisa meminta supirku untuk mengantar kita semua kesana." Ujar Lulu.

"Kalau soal itu juga aku bisa. Tapi kita tetap tak bisa masuk ke studionya," sela Utau sedikit kesal karena merasa tersaingi dalam hal materi.

"Ah, _gomen_. Kurasa kalau itu aku bisa membantu," suara seorang anak perempuan membuat perhatian kami semua beralih ke arah pintu masuk Royal Garden.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku terkejut saat mereka semua menatap ke arahku. Kusadari mereka semua menatap ke arah kantung plastik yang masih kubawa dengan susah payah.

"Ehm, jangan pikirkan soal kantung plastik ini, _minna-san_. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Sakura Haruka. _Yoroshiku_," ujarku berusaha menahan malu dan berharap mereka segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari belanjaanku ini.

"Ah, ya, Haruka-_san_. Aku Tadase Hotori. Tapi maaf kalau aku lancang, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya salah seorang berambut pirang dari mereka yang sempat kulihat di persimpangan tadi

Dengan kikuk aku menaruh belanjaanku di lantai dan berpikir bagaimana menjelaskan kehadiranku di sini pada mereka, "Jadi begini, tadi di jalan kudengar kalian berbicara soal acara lomba memasak favoritku. Dan setelah mendengar sedikit pembicaraan kalian bahwa akan terjadi masalah pada acara itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti kalian kesini," jelasku sedikit merasa bodoh dengan alasanku itu.

"Hei, dia punya shugo chara juga, tuh!" salah satu anak laki-laki dari mereka yang berambut _mohawk_ berseru menunjuk Simagi.

"Ah, iya. Aku chara milik Sakura-_chan_. Namaku Simagi~" ujar Simagi sambil bernyanyi seperti biasa.

Aku gak bisa menebak maksud dari tatapan mereka padaku. Tapi yang kurasa, aku muncul di saat yang tepat. Terlihat dari raut wajah Tadase yang kelihatan senang.

"Terima kasih, Haruka-_san_. Kami memang sedang bingung bagaimana caranya untuk masuk ke sana. Jadi, bisa jelaskan caramu membantu kami?" ujarnya sopan.

Wah, sepertinya aku sudah di terima oleh mereka, "Jadi begini, kebetulan Mamaku adalah seorang produser suatu acara di stasiun tv itu. Aku bisa memintanya agar mengizinkan kita masuk kesana untuk mencari... siapa nama orang yang kau cari tadi?" tanyaku karena lupa nama orang yang dibicarakan mereka tadi.

"Rima Mashiro dan Nagihiko Fujisaki. Itu ide yang bagus, Haruka-_san_." Ujarnya lalu menjabat tanganku.

"Aku senang bisa membantu. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ini yang di sebut-sebut sebagai _Guardian_, ya?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingku.

Tadase terlihat terkejut akan ucapanku tadi, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Biasalah, kalian memang terkenal di mana-mana. Aku tahu soal kalian dari teman-temanku yang penah di tolong kalian," ujarku tersenyum ramah.

"Wah, kita terkenal rupanya," ujar si rambut _mohawk_ tertawa.

Lalu terdengar dering telepon yang rupanya milik Tadase. Dia mengangkatnya lalu berbicara sebentar dan mengangguk-angguk, kemudian menutupnya. Setelahnya dia berunding sebentar dengan charanya yang berpenampilan seperti seorang raja.

"Ayo, Haruka-_san_. Bergabunglah bersama kami di dalam," undang Tadase. Aku lalu mengikutinya lalu berdiri di luar lingkaran mereka, tapi Tadase mengisyaratkanku untuk terus maju. Akhirnya aku ikut bergabung bersama mereka dan berdiri di sebelah seorang laki-laki yang kelihatannya paling tua dari mereka.

"Jadi begini rencananya, teman-teman. Sebagian dari kita akan pergi duluan ke stasiun tv itu dengan mobil milik Lulu. Sisanya menunggu mobilnya kembali lalu−" anak perempuan berambut pirang di sebelahnya mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti. Setelahnya kukenali dia sebagai Utau Hoshina, sang penyanyi idola. Aku menahan diriku untuk gak berbuat norak dan meminta tanda tangannya.

"Itu gak perlu, Tadase. Aku bisa memanggil supirku untuk mengantar kita semua. Jadi gak perlu jalan dua kali, 'kan?" katanya.

"Baiklah, Utau-_chan_. Kalau begitu kita langsung saja berangkat," ujarnya tersenyum pada Utau.

"Ah, sebentar, Hotori-_kun_. Kurasa aku harus pulang dulu untuk menaruh ini," ujarku dengan malu menunjuk belanjaanku yang kutinggal di depan pintu tadi.

"Tidak masalah. Kita bisa ke rumahmu dulu sekalian meminta izin orangtuamu dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya," sahut Tadase.

Aku tersenyum berterima kasih padanya, "Satu hal lagi, Hotori-_kun_. Bisa aku minta bantuan membawa belanjaanku ini? Ini terlalu berat untukku," ujarku malu-malu.

"Tentu saja, Haruka-_san_. Hei, Tamaki, Yoru, angkat belanjaannya sana!" anak laki-laki lain berambut klimis yang menjawab dan memberi perintah pada dua orang anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya sangat malas untuk melakukannya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya anak laki-laki yang berkacamata.

"Aku menolak!" seru anak berambut _mohawk_ kesal.

"Ayo-ayo, Yoru. Laki-laki harus membantu perempuan, ingat?" anak perempuan yang kelihatannya lebih tua dariku mengelus rambut biru si anak kacamata. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung menyambar belanjaanku dengan wajah merah. Wah, sepertinya dia _sister complex_, pikirku geli.

"Kau juga jangan kalah, dong, Tamaki. Anak _punk_ 'kan harus menghormati perempuan," bisik anak perempuan berkacamata pada si rambut _mohawk_. Dia pun dengan cepat mengambil belanjaanku yang lain lalu berlari menyusul Yoru.

Aku berusaha menahan tawa melihat dua orang itu. Tampaknya para _Guardian_ ini menyenangkan, ya?

**Time Skip~**

Di dalam mobil, aku mengobrol bersama anggota _Red Guardian_ setelah sebelumnya kami sudah ke rumahku dulu. Di luar dugaan, Mama dengan cepat langsung setuju setelah kuceritakan maksud kedatangan para _Guardian_. Mungkin dia gak ingin stasiun tv tempatnya bekerja menjadi jelek.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana Simagi lahir, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Amu. Dalam sekejap aku sudah hafal nama mereka semua, dan Amu ini yang kurasa paling bersahabat.

"Kejadiannya agak lucu, sih. Waktu itu aku sedang berjalan kaki sendirian di taman kota dan melihat seorang seniman memajang lukisan untuk di jual. Pada waktu bersamaan, di dekat situ ada pertunjukkan dari seorang pemain terompet sedang mengiringi seseorang _dancer_. Suasana di sana begitu indah menurutku karena begitu banyak seni yang ada. Dan tiba-tiba, aku sudah berchara nari dengan Simagi lalu ikut menari." Jelasku sambil tersenyum. Kelihatannya mereka kagum mendengar ceritaku.

"Jadi Sakura-_chan_ suka sekali seni, ya?" tanya chara Amu, Miki.

"Iya, aku suka sekali!" ujarku senang. Kelihatannya aku dan Miki akan berteman akrab.

Tak lama kemudian kami sudah sampai di depan stasiun tv. Setelah semuanya turun, lalu mobil milik Lulu-_chan_ tiba, dan anggota _Black Guardian_ bergabung bersama kami, "Hei, Nitsuki -_chan_ meminta kita menemuinya!" seru Mizuki.

"Hah? Nitsuki-_chan_ menghubungimu? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Amu.

"Lebih tepatnya, dia menghubungiku. Dia bilang memang akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di lomba nanti," ujar Rin -_chan_ sambil memperlihatkan _smartphone_−nya yang menampilkan satu pesan.

"Para _Guardian_, aku harap kita bisa bertemu di dalam stasiun tv dan membicarakan sesuatu. Di lomba nanti, akan terjadi kekacauan yang akan ditimbulkan oleh Makoto Higashi dan Alice Ichinomiya. Mereka ditugaskan perusahaan ayahku untuk melakukannya. Dan juga Easter bergabung dengannya dalam masalah ini." Amu membaca keras-keras pesan itu. Aku agak kurang paham, tapi aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama Easter.

Tapi dalam situasi seperti ini bukan saatnya bertanya dulu, pikirku, "Kalau begitu, menurutku kita langsung saja menemui Nitsuki -_chan_ untuk bertanya padanya," usulku yang disambut anggukan para _Guardian_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Author Speech~<strong>_

Vices: Akhirnya bisa masukkin OC nya **mo**-san :) Oke, seperti biasa, gue udah sampe batas gue, karena di Bekasi sekarang udah jam 4 pagi. Oh iya, sedikit kabar sedih (seenggaknya buat gue), setelah gue pikir-pikir fic ini bakalan mendekati endingnya. Kayaknya sih masih ada beberapa chapter lagi sampe ke grand finalenya :(

Rima: Sebenernya gue gak mau bilang ini... tapi gue juga sedikit ngerasa sedih

Yaya: HUWAAA~ JANGAN VICES-KUN, JANGAN DIABISIN DULU, DONG!

Ikuto: Tau nih, buru-buru banget sih? Janji lo buat bikin gue mesra-mesraan sama Amu aja belom lo tepatin #melukAmu

Amu: I−Ikuto?! Lepasin! Sekarang saatnya gak tepat, tau!

Ikuto: Hmm? Jadi kapan waktu yang tepat? Ah, gue rasa setelah Vices selesai ngebacot kita bisa langsung ke kamar lo dan...

Vices: Cukup! Gak ada mesum-mesuman di fic gue! Iya, iya, gue tau soal janji gue. Lo tunggu aja deh, bakalan gue bikinin kok, kalo gue mood~

Amu: Kalo gitu, jangan sampe lo mood #death glare ke Ikuto

Vices: Wah, gak tahu deh~ yaudah tolong kalimat yang biasa ya, Amu. Jujur, gue kangen sama lo. Udah lama gak liat lo setelah Nakayoshi gue ilang-ilangan -_-

Amu: Eww... yaudahlah, please RnR ya Minnaaaaaa~


End file.
